Kingdom Hearts Meets House of Mouse
by Sailorstar165
Summary: The House of Mouse is turned upsidedown when Sora and friends try to get jobs.Enjoy the randomness of this fanfic! Anime Warning! KH Meets the House of Mouse: Making over 300 people laugh, one chapter at a time.
1. KH Meets House of Mouse

Hello! This will be slightly random. I won't update because this is just exists to amuse myself a little. All of my friends have agreed the cast of KH should be in The House of Mouse... We came up with this whole little joke. Anyway, here's the chapter before I drive you nuts! MUAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

* * *

Mickey Mouse jumped on the stage. "Welcome to the show everyone! I hope you enjoy the show today!"

Jafar sighed at his table. "Maleficent stood me up again..." He looked down into his plate of super spicy chile. He started crying.

"Is that Jafar?" Sora asked, looking in a window. "He's... crying!"

"What?" Riku asked, pushing Sora aside. "I gotta see this!"

"I got a camera." Kairi held a video camera.

"What could make this even better?" Sora asked, rubbing his head.

"It records on DVD and can be downloaded to the internet."

"Um... Kairi? We don't have a homepage."

Kairi grinned evilly. "Who said we didn't? It's a site for the Keyblade."

Donald waddled out with the trash. "Why do I have to do the dirty work?" He growled.

"Donald?!?!?!?!" Sora shouted, staring at the duck.

"Sora?"

"Did you know that Jafar's crying?"

"He is?! I gotta see this."

"Sshhh. I'm recording!" Kairi whispered.

Sora sighed. "What are you doing here Donald?"

"I work here."

Sora opened his mouth to ask what he did, but stopped. "Is that King Mickey on stage?!"

"Yup. He's the host of the club."

"Uh... I'm guessing no one in this world realizes he's a king."

"Actually, everyone knows it. This is the popular hang out of all people. You see, there's a road in all worlds that leads to the House of Mouse."

"So that's how we got here without a ship..."

"Come on in. I'm sure you can get the best seat in the house." Donald dragged them inside. "Daisy! We have special guests!"

"Oh really? Well, we don't have any room for them now Donald. There's nothing available for 2 hours." She looked up. "Who are they anyway?"

"Huh? Sora is the Keyblade's master!"

"Right. Who are the others?"

"His friends."

Daisy rolled her eyes. "We don't have any room for some kids."

"Uh... Donald? How are we supposed to get in now?" Sora asked.

"Daisy, what if I told you they wanted to help around the club?"

"Well, in that case, welcome to the House of Mouse! What can you do to help around the club?"

Kairi thought for a moment. "Well, I can cook, and those two can be servers. That sound OK to you guys?" She turned to Sora and Riku.

They nodded. "Alright."

"OK! Welcome to our job." Daisy said happily.

"How much do we get paid?" Sora asked greedily.

"100 Munny an hour, free food and drinks, and you can watch the show for free."

Sora's eyes lit up. "Really? Food?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Let's get to work."

Kairi smiled. "Where's the kitchen? Who are the other cooks?"

"The other cook's Goofy." Daisy sighed.

"Goofy can cook?"

"Well, that's about all Goofy's good at."

"What about serving?"

"You're not being paid to ask questions. Donald, please show her to the kitchen."

Donald shook his head. "OK Daisy. Kairi, follow me."

"And you are?" Daisy inquired calmly.

"Oh! Right! My name's Sora, and his name's Riku."

* * *

About 10 minutes later, they were ready to get to work. "OK Sora, you take those tables, and I'll take these." Riku walked away to Mulan, Mushu and the cricket.

"Hello Jafar!" Sora grinned evilly at Jafar. "What's wrong with you?"

"Hmm...? Oh, I got stood up again."

"Really? By your mom?"

"No, by Maleficent." He looked up. "NOT YOU!!!!!!!!!!"

Sora smirked. "Yup! It's me! Anyway, what do you want to order?"

"You work here?"

"Just got the job."

Jafar glared. "I don't care. If you're working here, are any of your friends? I'd rather order from that Riku."  
Sora rolled her eyes. "You ordering or not?"

"Fine. I'll have extra hot, burn your mouth, fire breath chile."

Sora scribbled it down. "Want anything to drink? May I suggest the hot sauce?"

"Ha ha, that was very funny boy. Ice cold water."

Sora wandered back to the kitchen. "Hey Kairi! Jafar just ordered!" He read aloud the ordered.

"Ooo... This should be fun."

"Let's make the chile death style, and the ice water just plain ice."

Kairi quickly prepared the awful food. "Let's see how that guy likes this."

A few minutes later, Jafar was running out of the house breathing fire. "Help me!"

Sora laughed. "You deserved that! Now about the pay..."

"It's on the table!"

Sora found 600 Munny. "Ooo... I think he left a little for me." He took the 200 other Munny.

"Thanks Sora! We've been trying to get rid of him for hours." Minnie took the 400 Munny from him.

"Sorry I'm late Jafar!" Maleficent walked into the house. "Jafar? Where is he?"

"He left a minute ago." Minnie sighed. "I'm sorry. He had to leave for something."

"How come I have the feeling he made him leave?" the witch pointed at Sora.

"Well, maybe... It was his fault for asking for super spicy chile!"

"He'll kill himself that way one day..." She walked out of the lobby to find Jafar.

"Well, I'm glad she's gone." Riku was counting a ton of Munny he had earned as a tip.

"How'd you get that much Munny?!?!?!?!"

"Um... It's called customer satisfaction."

As they argued about how to earn more Munny, a dark shadow was watching them. "Soon, they will destroy the House of Mouse for me." The fat guy laughed.

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter! My brother came up with the hot sauce joke. I don't know when I'll get back to this at all, but I hope you enjoy this! I'll update when I come up with any more ideas. Bye! 


	2. Random Holiday Chapter!

Hello again! Happy Holidays! This'll be a Christmas Special at the House of Mouse, so live with it. I'm sorry if you don't celebrate Christmas, but that's what I celebrate and I don't know much about the other seasonal holidays... Anywho, let's start!

* * *

"Well, we've been working here for a month." Sora sighed.

"How much Munny have we made?" Kairi asked.

"On my tips, about 3.4 billion Munny, most of which we spent on video games..." Riku sighed.

"How much do we have left?"

"Oh... I'd say... About 500 Munny..."

"WHAT?! That's it? We've been busting our butts off!" Sora jumped up.

"It might help if you didn't prank everyone you hate." Kairi smiled.

"Not my fault they deserved it."

"Sora, Kairi! We have a problem!" Minnie ran into the room. "Our band won't show up tonight! The .Hackersbusy playing in Japan for a benefit concert... It was supposed to be here, but Mortal managed to rent out an even bigger place than here!" ((Yes, it's Mortal from my other fanfic. The singer of the group is Ryo-oki, of course. Ryu is the manager, CC is the drummer (((Sorry CC if you don't like that idea...))), Mortal's an electric guitarist, (((he's also in charge of pyrotechnics... He blows up the guitar a lot...))) Balmung's the other guitarist, and Kite has the electric keyboard. This band only exists in this fanfic.))

"What?!" Sora yelled.

"You guys have to take over. You know any Christmas songs?"

Sora grinned evilly. ((tune is Jingle bells. Bet you won't know where I got the song from...)) "Jingle Bells! Jafar smells! Darkside laid an egg! The heartless seal lost its meal, and Ansem took ballet!!!" ((I personally don't like the ballet comment. I take ballet. Make fun of me, and I shall use my Electro Poison Waves like Hanajima-san from Fruits Basket! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!))

Kairi hit him on the head. "Sora! What if Jafar's in the audience!"

"Like I care! He might get a laugh!"

"What if Ansem's out there?" Riku growled.

"I hate his guts. I'll chase him out of the House of Mouse before the end."

Sora walked out of the back room and saw Oogie Boogie. "Oh no... Not him..."

"Hey boy! Will you take my order?"

"What'll you have?"

"Fly Pie please."

Sora wrote the order down. "Later." He ran to the kitchen, noticing Hook was eating spaghetti. _'Ooo... Hitting 2 birds with one stone.'_ He brought the food back.

"Nothing wrong with it?"

"Nope." Sora grabbed one of Oogie Boogie's strings. "Later." He walked over to Hook. "How is everything?"

"Just fine, thanks."

Sora smiled. "That's good." He slipped the bit of string into Hook's spaghetti.

After a few minutes, there were a lot of screams. Sora ran out to see Oogie Boogie's guts all over the floor, crawling all over. Hook fainted.

"Ha ha! Serves you both right!" Sora turned back to the stage.

"Now, for your enjoyment," Mickey was obviously trying to get the attention away from the bugs and on the show, "Sora, Riku, and Kairi will sing Christmas carols for us all!"

The cheesy music began. The 12 Days of Christmas was first. ((based on my 12 days of KH Christmas without comments inbetween.))

Sora and Riku had planned to sing what they got and Kairi would sing 'One the 1st day of Christmas.

On the 1st day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

A Heartless in a castle!

On the 2nd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

2 Best Friends!

And a Heartless in a castle!

On the 3rd day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

3 Keyblades!

2 best friends

And a Heartless in a castle

On the 4th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

4 Magic Spells!

3 Keyblades!

2 Best Friends!

And a Heartless in a Castle!

On the 5th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

5 Paupu Fruits!

4 Magic Spells!

3 Keyblades!

2 Best Friends!

And a Heartless in a castle!

On the 6th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

6 Dark Sides!

5 Paupu Fruits!

4 Magic Spells!

3 Keyblades!

2 Best Friends!

And a Heartless in a castle!

On the 7th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

7 Princesses

6 Dark Sides!

5 Paupu Fruits!

4 Magic Spells

Sora: (still counting) Gravity, and Aero. That IS 6!

3 Keyblades!

2 Best Friends

And a Heartless in a castle

On the 8th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

8 Kisses from Kairi!

7 Princesses!

6 Dark Sides!

5 Paupu Fruits!

4 Magic Spells!

3 Keyblades!

2 Best Friends!

And a Heartless in a castle!

On the 9th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

9 Powerwild!

8 Kisses from Kairi!

7 Princesses!

6 Dark Sides!

5 Paupu Fruit!

4 Magic Spells!

Aerith: Even Yuffie knew there were 6.

Yuffie: Yeah! ... HEY!!!!!!!!

3 Keyblades!

2 Best Friends!

And a Heatless in a castle!

On the 10th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

10 Sealed Keyholes!

9 Powerwild!

8 Kisses from Kairi!

Sora: Let's all ask Kairi who she loves best!

7 Princesses!

6 Dark Sides!

5 Paupu Fruit!

4 Magic Spells!

3 Keyblades!

2 Best Friends!

And a Heartless in a castle!

On the 11th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

11 Worlds seen by Sora!

10 Sealed Keyholes!

9 Powerwild!

8 Kisses from Kairi!

7 Princesses!

6 Dark Sides!

5 Paupu Fruits!

4 Magic Spells!

3 Keyblades!

2 Best Friends!

And a Heartless in a castle!

On the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

12 Dancing Heartless!

11 Worlds seen by Sora!

10 Sealed Keyholes!

9 Powerwild!

8 Kisses from Kairi!

7 Princesses!

6 Dark Sides!

5 Paupu Fruits!

4 Magic Spells!

3 Keyblades!

2 Best Friends!

And a Heartless in a castle!

"Next," Mickey yelled, "is Jingle Bells!"

Sora grinned evilly. "Jingle Bells! Jafar smells! Darkside laid an egg! Heartless seal lost its meal, and Ansem took ballet!"

Kairi and Riku started beating Sora up. "SORA!!! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO SING THAT!!!!!!!!"

Everyone started laughing at the line, even Donald, the biggest grump of the century. While everyone was having fun, Santa flew over the House of Mouse and yelled: "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

* * *

Bad ending, I know, but what's Christmas without some mention of Santa? Happy holidays everyone! Have fun! Oh! Thanks "Maniac" for the idea about Oogie Boogie! I fell out of my chair when I read that review. Bye! 


	3. Happy New Years!

Hello and Happy New Years! That's all I can say for this chapter, besides I GOT CHAIN OF MEMORIES AND IT ROCKS!!!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Anywho, here's the real reason we're all here.

* * *

"Sora! Wake up!" Kairi hit Sora on the head.

"Huh? What? Oh, right." He walked to Ursula's table. "How may I help you?"

"Riku, is it just me, or is Sora really out of it today?" Kairi asked, turning to Riku.

"He's probably just tired. He's been working really hard." Riku wiped off a table.

"It's you boy!" Ursula growled. "If you could get my some sushi for me please, I'd be pleased."

Sora went to the kitchen. "Hey! Penguins! I need some octopus sushi!" Sora brought the food back.

"I said sushi as in fish or crab, not octopus!" Ursula complained.

"Sorry bought that." Sora went back and brought some eel.

Ursula examined the food this time. "Good, it's not octopus this time."

Sora grinned evilly. "Enjoy your meal."

"What'd you do to her food?" Kairi asked.

"I only put her pet eels in it."

Ursula screamed and left the House of Mouse when she realized what Sora had done. "I'll get you boy!!!!!!!"

At that moment, a man walked in. "Hello!" Daisy smiled. "Welcome to the House of Mouse! Do you have a reservation?"

The man nodded. "Yes. My name is Ansem."

"Riku! Could you show this man to a table?" Daisy called.

"Sure! One second!" He walked into the lobby. "Follow-" His eyes widened and he ran to get Sora. "SORA!!!!!!! KAIRI!!!!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!!!!!!"

"What was that all about?" Daisy asked Ansem.

"Who knows?" Ansem smiled.

"What's up Riku?" Sora yawned.

"Yeah." Kairi asked worriedly.

"Ansem's here!!!!!! He's seriously here! We're doomed!"

"Ansem? I can kick his butt if I wanted to." Sora yawned and fell asleep.

"Sora! This is serious! Wake up!" Riku hit him in the head.

"What? I'm not worried. Ansem fears me!"

"Guess again." Ansem grinned. "Don't worry. I'm only here to see the show."

Sora stared. "You cause ANY trouble, and you're dead meat."

"Likewise." Ansem walked over to a table. "Daisy warned me about your pranks, boy. Don't let me catch a prank with my food."

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the House of Mouse! I'm your host, Mickey Mouse!" Mickey jumped onto the stage. "We have a very special guest today! King Ansem!" He pointed, and the spotlights went on Ansem.

Ansem nodded in acknowledgement. "So, Sora, you work at the House of Mouse?"

Sora nodded. "Yup."

"Then take my order."

Sora took the order and got the food he asked for. "I can't believe I have to listen to Ansem! King of what? Darkness?"

"Quit complaining Sora! There's nothing we can do about it!" Riku sighed. "All we can do is listen to him."

Mickey went back on stage. "Hello everyone! Now it's time for our musical performance! Please welcome The .Hackers!" ((See 2nd chapter))

They performed a few random songs. They ended with Simple and Clean. ((We all know this song if we like Kingdom Hearts.))

"Good! I don't have to listen to Ansem anymore!"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Minnie smiled. "He comes every so often as Mickey's guest."

Sora fainted at the thought of having to be his waiter for another night.

"Sora? Sora!" Kairi poked him. "Wake up!"

"I don't want Ansem here!!!!!"

Everyone burst out laughing at this.

* * *

Hello!!!! It's good that I did another chapter for New Years! Happy New Year peoples! Have fun with your excuse to stay up till midnight! I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to get it up. Bye guys! 


	4. Everyone's Sick!

Hello! I have a cold right now, a headache, and I had to sleep on the couch because my bed broke. I'm not in a very good mood. Maybe a random fanfic will help. In honor of the fact I can't breathe, here's a special chapter.

* * *

"Where is everyone?" Kairi asked, glancing around the back rooms of the House of Mouse. "The show's about to start?"

"We want Mickey! We want Mickey!" The crowd shouted.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SICK?!?!?!?!" Riku shouted.

"Just what I said." Mickey coughed. "You'll have to do the show without me..."

"Do you think you can run the house for tonight?" Minnie said, coughing.

"You mean I'm the host tonight?" Sora asked, eyes brightening.

"All of you!" Donald shouted, but sat down again. "I feel too sick to yell at you today Sora."

"Well, some good came out of all this." Sora laughed.

"Gawrsh... What good is that?" Goofy asked, blowing his nose.

"Donald can't yell at me!!!"

"Well, I'll introduce the first cartoon then." Riku walked onto the stage. "Hello! Do to some problems, me Sora, and Kairi will be hosting the show tonight. Um... Please enjoy the cartoon!" Riku ran off of the stage as a Goofy cartoon played.

"What was that?" Sora taunted.

"I'd like you to do better! Those guys were giving me the evil eye!"

"I guess I'll welcome everyone to the club." Kairi walked into the hallway. "Welcome to the House of Mouse! Um... Do you have a reservation?"

The fat guy in the raincoat smiled. "Yes. My name is Pete."

Kairi glanced through the list. "Here you are!" She said, but rechecked the name. It was written very badly, almost like a Heartless had scribbled it down. "I'm sorry, I misread the name."

Sora walked up. "Maybe Donald wrote it down."

Kairi nodded. "Alright. Please follow Sora to a table."

Pete walked over to a table. "Who's my waiter? That goof Goofy?"

"No, I'll be it." Sora pulled out a notepad. "What'll it be?"

"Chile o' Doom and yogurt for desert." Pete said, licking his lips.

Sora just stared. "I'm guessing Jafar told you about that..."

"Mess with my food, and I shut this place down!"

"Who died and made him boss?" Riku asked as Sora walked past.

"Who knows...? He's probably just lying."

Sora came back with his order. "Here it is!"

"This chile is no where near Chile o' Doom and the yogurt is a little sour." Pete complained.

"Whatever." Sora walked away.

"Don't ignore me boy!!!" He pulled a Shadow out of his bag. "I'll let this little guy loose if I don't get a 5 star service."

Sora pulled the Keyblade out. "Don't even try!"

Pete let go of the Heartless. "Oops... I let it go. Now what?"

Riku ran onto the stage. "Everyone! Please try to stay calm!" He yelled over everyone's screams. "Sora is taking care of this problem as we speak!"

Sora sliced the Heartless in half and ran over to Pete. "Gravija!" He slammed Pete into the ground. "Take that!"

Riku walked over to Pete and pulled him to the alley. "And stay out!" He threw the fat guy into the street.

"Next time!" Pete yelled.

"You did a great job of hosting!" Mickey congratulated.

"You really are a hero!" Donald sighed. "Who'd of thought it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora growled.

"Will you 2 stop fighting!?" Kairi cried.

* * *

Well, I hope my cold hasn't gotten in the way of my writing! Please review! The little review box is your friend! Please fill the little review box with all kinds of comments! I know this chapter was a little short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! See you guys in the next chapter!!! L473R!!! 


	5. Riku's Now Cursed

Hello again! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! I love this fic! It's funny! I'm glad I'm writing it. The worst thing happened though! I'm random all the time, so people actually tried to conform me to society! If they had succeeded (of course, they wouldn't, but still...) this fanfic would no longer be funny! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! That's not a good thing!!!!!!!!! Well, I'll stop babbling about my idiotic classmates.

* * *

"Hello! I'm Riku, and I'll be your server tonight." Riku smiled calmly. "May I take your order?"

"What would you suggest?" The girl asked. She was wearing a black cloak over a purple dress with gold lining.

"I wonder who that is..." Sora muttered to Donald.

"She's a magician, or so she says." Donald frowned. "We haven't seen her do ANY magic though..."

Riku walked back to the table with a pizza. "Enjoy!" He smiled.

The girl nodded. "Want me to tell your fortune?"

"Alright."

"Oh! My name's Varan, by the way." She pulled out some cards. She threw them into the air, but instead of falling, they hovered. The witch then grabbed the 3 cards that floated down in front of her. "I'd be careful if I were you." She muttered.

"Huh?" Riku tilted his head in confusion.

"This card means misfortune..." She shuffled threw them. "This means transformation, and this one means pain and suffering..."

"Good thing I don't believe in that stuff."

"I'd still be careful. My predictions with these cards have never been wrong..."

"Hey, some stupid cards don't tell futures!"

The girl shook her head. "If these fortunes could be changed, then a fourth card would have come too..."

Riku nodded. "Thanks... I think..." He turned to leave.

"Wait! Don't worry about the future. Just worry about the present, OK?"

Riku glanced over his shoulder. "Alright."

"What was that all about? What was with the show?" Sora asked.

"She used some kind of magic to tell my fortune. Any other stupid questions?" Riku snapped.

"What did she see?" Kairi inquired.

"She saw a long life, peace, and happiness." He lied.

"Riku, someone's at table 3. I don't think we should let Sora take care of this one." Minnie called.

"OK!" Riku walked over to a tall, beautiful woman wearing black like the girl. "May I take your order?"

The woman glared at Riku with purple eyes. She looked like an older version of Varan. "It's about time!" She snapped. "I'd like a hamburger with a soda."

"Would you like fries?" Riku asked, jotting down the order.

"Yes."

"Alright." Riku walked to the kitchen and repeated what the woman had asked for.

Goofy handed a tray to Riku. "Gawrsh... I'd be careful... She gives me a bad feeling."

Riku nodded. "You're telling the person who was possessed by Ansem, remember? I know bad guys when I see them. That's why I'm her waiter and Sora isn't." He walked back with to the table. "Here you are Miss."

The woman took the food and grinned evilly. "You're Ansem's old puppet Riku, are you not?"

Riku stared. "How would you know about-?"

The woman stood up and started casting a spell. "This is for the Heartless!" She pointed at him. "You were stupid enough to trust them, so I'll give you a rotten fate like everyone else!"

Riku felt a burning pain all over his body. "What the?!" He collapsed. His hands started becoming claws, and his head grew longer. "Are you turning me into a Heartless witch?!" He yelled threw fangs.

"Maybe." She smiled maliciously.

Riku ran into the backroom and into a corner. "What's happening to me?" He growled.

"Riku? Mr. Riku?" Varan walked into the room. "Are you OK? You ran in here all of a sudden and-" She stopped and stared at Riku.

"Don't look at me!" He shouted, trying to hide in the shadows. He could smell rotting flesh. "Don't look!" His skin was blackening.

Varan squatted down next to him and looked into his yellowing eyes. "Let me guess. That witch that walked in cursed you?"

Riku blinked. "What did she do to me?"

Varan pulled out a pocket-sized mirror and let Riku look into it.

Riku bit his tongue to keep from screaming. He was a monster. He looked worst than the Heartless. He was on his clawed arms and legs. He looked sort of like a deformed dog. "What did she do to me?!"

"A curse... Even I can't fix this one..." Varan sighed. "Maybe we should tell your friends?"

Sora and Kairi opened the door. "Yuck! It smells like something died in here!" Kairi coughed, covering her mouth.

"A Heartless?!" Sora shouted, pulling out the Keyblade. "I thought I got the one Pete let in here!"

"Stop!" Varan stood up and hid Riku behind her back. "I can explain! Well... Maybe I can't, but I can try!"

Riku walked clumsily out from behind her. "It's OK." He smiled. "It's me! Riku!"

Kairi and Sora stared. "No way..." They muttered.

"He was cursed by that witch!" Varan smiled weakly. "I know a temporary solution to this problem though." She held a bracelet out to Riku. "This is a sealing charm. It'll hide this form."

Riku took it in his teeth and slipped it on his wrist. He let out a howl of pain as he slowly turned back to a human. "Ow... Did it really have to hurt like that?"

"Sadly..." Varan shook her head. "That's all I could come up with in such a short time."

"Oh well... At least I don't smell like something died."

Sora smiled. "I don't know... I can think of a few people that would be improved with that spell."

Donald walked in. "Hey! Did you get that stupid witch's money! Not the younger one, the older woman!"

"Um... I'm not going back there..." Riku muttered, looking at the bracelet.

"Why not?!"

"I wouldn't go near her, even if you paid me!" Varan sighed.

"What? You're that magician! What are you doing back here?!"

Varan sighed and looked at Riku. "You wouldn't mind..."

"Fine! Donald, grab Mickey and the other's too." Riku closed his eyes and turned his head away from them.

"Huh?" Donald shook his head. "Whatever." He walked out.

A few minutes later, everyone walked in. "What's going on?" Clarabelle asked.

"Yeah." Minnie asked. "It smells like something died!"

"Why does everyone keep pointing that out?" Riku asked.

"Well?" Mickey said, glancing at Varan. "Don't tell me that witch Jessica was causing trouble again."

Varan nodded. "Yup... My sister cursed poor Riku here..."

"Wait! That was your sister?!" Riku jumped back from her.

"Yeah... Sadly, I can't fix at all the harm she caused..." She turned to Riku and grabbed the bracelet. "You ready?" She yanked it off.

Riku instantly felt the burning again, but it wasn't as bad this time. He transformed much more quickly too. He looked up when the pain subsided.

"That's not good..." Donald stepped back nervously.

"Oh come on! It's still me!" Riku growled.

Sora smiled. "Hey! Kid!"

"My name's Varan! Not kid!" Varan glared.

"Is there a way you can make a barrier? You know, so Jessica's magic won't affect me?"

Varan thought for a second. "Yes! Of course!" She clapped her hands and an orb formed around Sore. "That magic proof shield will block her spells for an hour. Hurry and get her out of here!"

Riku slipped the armlet back on. "Well... What are you gonna do Sora?"

"I'm going to ask for help! I know someone who couldn't stand being second best to some jerk!"

"You mean Maleficent, right?"

"Of course! I'll ask her for help!" Sora ran out of the room. "Maleficent... Can you help me with something?"

"What do you need?" Maleficent looked up.

"You aren't really going to help this boy, are you?" Jafar sighed.

"Good! You're here too! Well... There's this witch who says she's the best at magic in the world!" Sora pointed to Jessica. "To prove it, she cursed Riku. Think you can beat her?"

"Of course!" Maleficent and Jafar walked over to Jessica.

* * *

After a violent struggle, Jessica left the House of Mouse. "I'll get you!" She yelled.

"Ha ha!" Sora yelled. "Even I can kick Maleficent and Jafar's butt!"

"What was that?" Maleficent and Jafar started cracking there knuckles.

"Uh oh!" Sora started running for his life.

* * *

I know this chapter wasn't very funny, but I've been reading a little too much Fruits Basket... That's why I put the Riku transforming part in. Well, anyway, I got FF 8! W007!!!!!!!! Well, later! THis is probably the longest Kingdom HeartsMeetsHouse of Mouse I've ever done. Make sure you review! 


	6. Gaston Gets His

Just so you know, I don't have an obsession with Kaleido Star! Never have, never will.

Sora: You're lying. You have a DVD and watch it obsessively.

OK... So maybe I do... I'm obsessed with anime, so I'm not the best at keeping it out of my fanfics. Anywho, since I've finally got 50 reviews, the most on anything, LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Ahem... I'm weird. Ignore me.

* * *

"Who to prank today..." Sora glanced around the House of Mouse.

"Sora!" Riku yelled. "Help out already! Quit thinking of your stupid pranks for once!"

"Come on! Even you thought my Chili o' Doom was funny."

Riku glared. "Just help out!"

"Fine!" He walked over to Belle and The Beast. "How may I help you?"

"If you can trick Gaston, that would be nice." Beast smirked. ((The hunter person. I'm pretty sure that's his name...))

"Beast! Well... I think he deserves it too..." Belle sighed.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Sora asked.

"Yes... Some salad for me." Belle nodded to Beast.

"Meat! Lots and lots of meat!" Beast liked his lips.

"Um... OK... Anything to drink?"

"Lemonade." Belle answered.

"Meat! Lots and lots of meat!" Beast smiled.

"Um... Would you like a side of meat?" Sora scribbled down the order.

"Yes!" Belle hit Beast in the head. "What?" He asked.

Sora had to keep from laughing. "I'll trick Gaston for you, don't worry. I needed someone to prank anyway." He went and got the order. A dozen penguins were needed to carry Beast's order back. ((Meat CAN be heavy...))

Sora walked over to Gaston and his lackey ((I don't remember the short dude's name. The one who sings No one _fill in the blank_ like Gaston.)) "May I help you?"

"Root beer for the both of us!" Gaston's lackey ((from now on, I'm calling him Lackey)) laughed.

"OK... Whatever. Anything to eat?" Sora tried to smile.

"Is Bambi on the menu?" Gaston watched as the deer ran around the place.

"No, he's not."

"Anything made by the hands of the lovely Kairi would be wonderful."

Sora started twitching. _'He's gonna get it now!'_ He thought. "Um... How about... Uh... A hamburger?"

"If Kairi made it!" Gaston was getting annoyed.

Sora walked over to the kitchen. "Kairi... You DO know you have a creepy fanboy, right?"

"Who would that be?" Kairi asked, flipping a pancake.

"Gaston."

Kairi almost dropped the pancake onto the stove. "Gaston?! That idiot?!"

"Yup. Got any ideas on how to prank him?"

"Hmm... I don't know... Poison?"

"I don't want to get into trouble... I don't wanna get kicked out."

"What did he order?"

"Root Beer and 'a hamburger made by the lovely Kairi.'"

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "Lovely?"

"I'm only repeating what he said!"

"He deserves pain now!"

"He wanted to eat Bambi."

Kairi grinned evilly. "Let's put some sleeping potion in his root beer and shave half his eyebrows while he's asleep."

"How about half his hair too?"

"And then get him on stage!"

Sora nodded. "I like the plan." He took the food back to Gaston. "Here you go!"

In 5 minutes, they were both 'dead to the world.' ((Basically, sleeping)) Kairi came and sheared half of his hair and eyebrows. "Perfect." She smirked. "I've already arranged with Minnie and Daisy to get him on stage."

Lackey was the first to wake up on the stage. ((He was tricked too.)) "Gaston! Wake up!"

Gaston stood up in front of everyone. "What? Why is everyone laughing?"

"You drew half a mustache and beard in blue marker too?" Sora glanced at Kairi.

"No, that was Belle and the Beast. Apparently, they like him just as much as I do."

"And the glasses with the fake eyes drawn in green marker?"

"That was Minnie, Daisy, Clarabelle, and Riku."

"And he told me to not pull pranks because...?"

"He didn't know you would prank Gaston."

Gaston pulled out a mirror and stared. "EEEEEEKKKK!!!!!!!" He shouted, like a little girl.

That was just too much. Everyone, even the penguins, practically died laughing.

Gaston grabbed Lackey's arm and ran out of the House.

"Well, we just lost a thorn in our side." Donald grinned. "That's good."

Kairi was scribbling something down. "This should go here, and this here..."

"What are you doing?" Sora squatted down next to her.

"Thinking up a plan for if he comes back. How does a pie in the face sound?"

"Gawrsh... After that, I don't think he'll ever come back. Hyuck!" Goofy laughed.

Sora went back to Belle and the Beast. "What did you think?"

Beast pulled out a lot of Munny. "This should be more than enough for the food and EXCELLENT entertainment."

"Thanks!" Sora took it and smiled. "I'm glad to help!" He walked over to Riku. "Ha! You're not the only one getting big tips!"

"I got 4 billion Munny today." Riku smiled as Sora passed out from shock.

* * *

Hope you liked it! I got the shave the eyebrows thing from watching a certain Kaleido Star episode too much. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, I hope you liked the prank. I've wanted to do that to a bunch of people I know. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! (cough, cough) Thanks for doing 50 reviews! This is the most feedback I've gotten for anything! YAY!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Sora's Outprakned!

Hello once again! I'll just shut up now, but there's one major thing I want to tell you! If you have ideas for pranks on some Disney characters (must be an evil character) tell them to me! I completely forgot about some ideas, so sorry it took me so long to put them in!

* * *

Sora glared at Riku. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANSEM'S COMING AGAIN?"

"Just what I said." Riku cleaned off a table. "You have to be his server tonight too."

Kairi smiled. "Sora, you know this is your chance to prank Ansem."

Sora grinned. "Yeah! I have the perfect prank too!"

Mickey walked up to them. "I hate to interrupt anything, but Ansem's here."

Pluto ((Yes, the dog)) led Ansem to a table. "Thank you." He patted the dog on the head.

"Hello Ansem..." Sora growled.

"You're my waiter?"

"Live with it. What do you want to eat?"

"Mushroom soup and some coffee to drink." Ansem smiled.

Sora walked back to the kitchen and noticed a White Mushroom in the alley. "Hmmm..." He grinned evilly. "Hey! Kairi! Ansem ordered White Mushroom soup!" He pushed the Heartless to Kairi. "Think you can cook it up?"

Kairi sighed. "Is this your prank?"

"Yup!"

She rolled her eyes and started boiling the mushroom. "It'll be a few minutes. What did he want to drink?"

"Coffee."

Kairi handed him the pot and a mug. "There."

Sora went back and gave Ansem the order. "There you go! It'll be a few minutes on the soup."

Mickey jumped on stage. "Hello everyone! As a request from some of Riku's fan girls," there was a happy scream in the audience, "we have a Sora, Riku, and Kairi cartoon today!" He pointed to the screen. "Enjoy!" ((I'm going to tell the cartoon's storyline for lack of better thing to do right now. It really is a cartoon too! It's not acting. Sora, Riku, and Kairi did voiceovers.))

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Kairi starring in: 'Better Days!'

Sora was fighting with Riku again. "I'll beat you today!"

"No way!" Riku kicked Sora in the face.

"Ow!" Sora fell over covering his face. "I think you broke my nose!"

"Sora... It's not broken..." Kairi finished making her sandcastle. "Besides, I thought we were on vacation. Why are you guys trying injure yourselves?"

"This is our idea of vacation." Riku sat down next to Kairi.

"Yeah!" Sora smiled. "No parents, no school, and best of all, NO HOMEWORK!"

"Um... Sora? We have to do that report, and it's due next week. You guys finished it?"

"That's what I did at the start of break. What about you Sora?" Riku smiled. "Sora?"

"Of course I did it!" Sora laughed. "Let's get ice cream or something!"

"Sora, you forgot to do it, didn't you...?" Kairi frowned.

"Busted... Can I copy yours?"

"No way!" Kairi yelled.

"What about you Riku?"

Riku thought for a minute. "Gotta agree with Kairi on this one. Sorry Sora." He walked away with Kairi.

"Guys! Wait for me! I need serious help on this one!" Sora ran after them.

**_3 days later..._**

"Sora... Have you finished the report on Paupu Fruit?" Kairi asked.

"It was on that! DARN IT! I did my report on Popo Fruit Candy!" Sora hit himself on the head.

"Well... You only have 4 days left until spring break's over and it's due." Riku laughed.

_**On the date it was due...**_

"Here's my report Miss Doll..." Sora handed the paper to his teacher.

"Thank you Sora... Wait a second! This paper's blank!"

Sora took the paper back. "Oh no! I left my report at home!"

* * *

"Well... I guess that was funny..." Sora sighed, bringing back the White Mushroom soup. "Here you go Ansem."

"Interesting cartoon. Tell Clarabelle that I enjoyed it." ((Clarabelle is incharge of entertainmet.Thehorse plays the stuff))Ansem took the soup. "AAHHHHHHHHHH!" The White Mushroom's head floated to the top of the bowl.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Did you want Black Fungus or Rare Truffle soup?" Sora laughed.

Ansem stopped screaming, glared at Sora, and dumped the bowl in Sora's hair. "Take that!"

Sora stood there dumbstruck. "A king actually dumped soup on my head..." Sora smiled. "Guess I deserved that. Wasn't expecting a response, only the scream." He patted Ansem on the back and taped a 'Kick Me!' sign on his back. "Nice one!" He walked away.

Donald and Goofy walked past and kicked Ansem. They both ran to the backroom laughing. Even Riku kicked Ansem.

"Why is everyone kicking me!" Ansem yelled.

"Um... Someone stuck a 'Kick Me' sign on your back..." Kairi pointed out. She pulled the paper off and handed it to Ansem.

"I'll get Sora for this!" Ansem stomped to the door.

"What's he gonna do?" Sora laughed.

"Flare!" Ansem called.

"ACK! I'M ON FIRE!" Sora ran around with his shirt on fire. "HOT HOT HOT!"

"Waterga!" Donald put the blaze out with the spell, soaking Sora in the process.

Everyone was laughing at that.

* * *

I'd like to thank these people for ideas:

Mystery Girl (Not making this up!) for the sign on the back trick. I added the spell though.

And Maniac for the White Mushroom soup joke and for telling me I should make a Sora, Riku, and Kairi cartoon.

Well, anywho, send me prank ideas. Even if you just send me someone you want me to prank, it would be VERY helpful. Anyway, bye peoples!


	8. Valentine's Day Gone Insane

Hello again! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Happy Valentine's Day peoples! Here's my gift to you fans: ANOTHER RANDOM HOUSE O' MOUSE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

"Riku! Did you see your zodiac fortune for today?" Kairi held out a newspaper. "It says you'll find true love today!" 

"Kairi... All of the zodiacs have something to do with love today. It's Valentine's Day." Riku finished his soda. "Time to get back to work." He stood up and walked over to a table. "How may I..." He looked up, and his jaw dropped.

"What?" Varan asked uncertainly. She was wearing a red magicians robe with a red ribbon in her hair. "Something wrong?"

Riku blinked. "I never thought I'd see you in something besides dark colors..." He noticed a girl that was sitting next to Varan. "Who's this?"

"My friend and expert on curses, Selena." She smiled. "So... How's the curse? You find anything on it?"

"Nope." He looked at the bracelet. "Tell the truth, I almost forgot about it."

Varan pulled out her cards again. "Want me to tell your fortune again?"

Riku thought for a minute. "As long as it's not as bad as last time."

She let the cards hover in the air and read the ones that came down to her. "Happiness, Hope, and..." She started giggling. "Love!"

"I don't see what's so funny about that." Riku sighed.

"Varan told me what that curse did," Riku was shocked at how calm and light Selena's voice was, "and the way to break it is to find true love."

"And how do I do that?" Riku said flatly.

"Well... It can't be one sided. The girl has to love BOTH sides, including the cursed part. You have to love her too..." She fell silent.

"Well... Would my fangirls count?"

Selena shook her head, trying to keep from laughing. "Anyway, I think I'll have the Valentine's Day special."

"Same here! YAY CHOCOLATE!" Varan laughed.

"Why's she so happy?" Riku mumbled.

"She was making a happiness potion for someone, and she got a bit of the fumes." Selena nodded at Varan's goofy grin.

"She reminds me of a certain someone..."

"Goofy?"

"Exactly." Riku went and got their orders. "Here you go."

Varan finally seemed back to normal. "I'm sorry about before." She seemed slightly embarrassed.

"No problem. Anyway... Is there any other way to break that curse?"

"Only Jessica can take back a curse like that."

"Oh..."

Sora walked by. "Hey! Riku! There a pond nearby?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The Queen of Hearts over there asked for a plate of macaroni and water."

"That jerk? There's a fountain with fish in it outside, or Pinocchio's here with his goldfish and cat."

Sora went over to Pinocchio and asked for some water. After he got it, he put bugs in a plate of macaroni that the queen of hearts ordered and also gave her pond water to drink. "Enjoy!"

Right after she drank it, the queen ran out of the place, looking slightly green. "I'll get you! ANYONE WHO PRANKS THE QUEEN SHALL LOSE THEIR HEAD!"

Sora fell over laughing. "Don't come back!"

Kairi sighed. "Sora, do you only care about your pranks?"

Sora noticed that Kairi was gloomy. _'What makes girls happy again? Oh yeah!'_ Sora grinned. "Want me to get you a milkshake Kairi?"

Kairi looked up. "You're actually concentrating on something besides your pranks. That's good enough for me!"

Mickey jumped onto the stage. "Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Here's a special cartoon for the occasion!"

* * *

The Top 5 Things to Do on Valentine's Day: A Goofy Cartoon. 

"Hey! It's Valentine's Day!" Goofy shouted, looking at the calendar. "I gotta get a present for Clarabelle!"

"Need help finding a present? 1st, Try getting flowers!" The stupid announcer came on.

"Yeah!" He went and picked flowers, but sneezed because he was allergic. The flowers started whimpering. "Hyuck! Dandelions."

"2nd, buy some chocolates!"

Goofy nodded and bought some. Sadly, he ate them all. "Oops..."

"3rd, get her a card!"

Goofy bought a card like the random voice said, but it was a Happy 3rd Birthday card complete with music. "Uh... This the right card?"

The voice sighed. "Now, pick her up for a candlelit dinner."

"Clarabelle, wanna get some fine dining?" Goofy asked.

"Would I ever!" Clarabelle jumped into Goofy's car.

Goofy drove them to a McDonalds Drive through. ((I really don't like them)) "We'd like 2 burgers."

"Finally, finish the date with a kiss." The voice said.

"I'm not gonna do that! Clarabelle would kill me!" Goofy yelled at the voice.

* * *

"Aw shucks... I would never mess up that badly!" Goofy had some roses and gave them to Clarabelle, but tripped and the flowers landed on her head. "Oops..." 

Riku served some more of his fangirls. "This is hard work..." He sighed. 'Especially with all these girls hanging on me, and I can't even break that curse with it!'

Selena was wondering around. "Oh! Riku!"

"Need something?" Riku asked.

Selena turned away slightly embarrassed. "Just out of curiosity, have you gotten over your fear of darkness?"

Riku thought for a minute. "Yes, I have."

"What about fading in the light?"

Riku had to think about that one too. "Maybe a little..."

Selena smiled. "That's all I really wanted to know."

Jessica grinned at Selena. "Wow... For someone who's afraid of darkness, you aren't very nervous."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Riku shouted, pulling the Soul Reaper out. Thankfully, they were in the backroom.

"That curse shows what is in your heart. If you turned into that monster, then you have a dark heart."

Riku took a step back. "You're lying! I- I have the power of twilight!"

"What good does that do you? There's a lot more darkness then light."

Donald ran in with his wand at the ready. Varan dashed in with a spell charging. "Leave now!" She yelled.

"Why should I?" Jessica grinned. She sent a spell at Varan, but it flopped. "What happened!"

"Apparently you forgot today was my birthday!" Varan grinned. "You know neither of us can do attack magic during our birthdays!"

Jessica grinned. "Good thing I planned ahead then." She grinned at Selena and Riku.

"What are you planning then?" Selena yelled, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Reinforcement, my dear." She blasted a spell at Riku.

He fell backward in mid scream, but then fell suddenly silent. "What'd you do!" He yelled, but no sound came out.

"Bye!" Jessica vanished.

"Riku! You OK?" Selena leaned over him.

"I'm fine!" but again, no sound came out.

"Oh dear... That monkey had a pre-made spell..." Varan sighed. "Knowing her, it's a difficult spell to reverse."

Selena thought for a second. "I'm staying here!"

"What?" Varan seemed confused.

"I'm helping out here, if it's OK with Mickey."

"Why?" Riku asked, but like before, he was silent.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it." Donald nodded.

Selena smiled at Riku, and ran off to find Mickey.

_'Why can't I talk? Did she put another curse on me?'_ Riku walked out and sighed. _'And why am I so happy Selena's staying?'_ He shook his head, grabbed a broom, and started sweeping.

* * *

I'd like to thank: 

Mystery Girl for the prank with the pond water and macaroni with the queen of hearts.

Another chapter done! I hope you like this one. Not very random, I know, but a little more serious. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Oh! My homepage is www. Freewebs. com/ sailorstar165 without the spaces. I'd put it on my biopage, but it's giving me a hard time...


	9. Full Metal Alchemist Guest Star!

Hello! I'm now gonna put Anime characters in! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Thanks for the idea Kitty Gaby. Memory is busted... I have a feeling the villains are getting back at me with Namine... Anyway, I'll get to your prank eventually, zeldalover. I need to think of a way of putting it in the story... Also, to anyone who gave me a prank, it'll take me a while to catch up. wasn't sending me review alerts for a while, so I have to look at some reviews manually... I'll try to put as many pranks in as possible! Don't send me anymore at the moment. Anywho, here's the story before the Heartless make me forget!

* * *

"Uh... Where are we?" A suit of armor asked a shorter boy. ((Shorter boy: I'M NOT SHORT! I'm... uh... vertically challenged!))

"How should I know, Al? Mustang can't give directions to save his life." The blonde haired one said.

"But Ed! We have no clue where we are!" The armor stared. ((Fans: YOU'RE MAKING THIS SEEM LIKE A WHOLE OTHER FIC! Me: Sorry... Jeez...))

Riku walked out with the trash and noticed the 2. "You lost?" He tried to ask, and then remembered he couldn't talk. He turned slightly red, and ran back in.

A few minutes later, Selena came out with her apron on. "I'm sorry. Please excuse..." Then she saw who the 2 people were. "NO WAY! THE FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!" Selena stared. "I... uh... I'm sorry!"

Ed grinned. "No problem. I'm used to fangirls."

"I'M NOT A FANGIRL SHORTIE!" Selena yelled, stomped her foot, and stormed back into the House of Mouse.

Riku just watched her leave. "Wow... She's not happy." He muttered. He turned to Ed and Al. "Follow me."

"What did he say?" Ed asked Al, who shrugged.

Riku sighed and signaled them to follow. "Idiots." He mumbled.

Hades was inside the lobby. "Hey! How ya doing Kid?" He asked Riku.

Riku gave him an evil glare, and walked past him.

"What's with him? Jeez..."

"You know him?" Ed asked.

"Hey... You look familiar..." Hades thought for a second. "Ah! Now I got it! You're the little Pipsqueaks who tried to bring back your little Mommy."

"PIPSQUEEKS! WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEEK! JUST CAUSE YOU'RE TALL, DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO-" Ed was cut off.

Who are you?" Al asked curiously.

"Hades, Lord of the Dead. Pleased to meet you." He smiled. "Hey! Let's make a deal. I'll bring back your Mom if you..."

"No asking people to sell their souls in the House of Mouse, Hades. You know that rule."

Sora dropped a water balloon on Hades' head. "Ha ha!"

Hades relit his head. "If he keeps doing it, I swear I'll-" He was about to blow everything up.

"No burning things in the House Hades." Daisy pulled out a fire extinguisher and pointed it threateningly at Hades' head.

"Grrrrrr..." Hades went to a table and was served by Varan.

"I see... So this place is a restraint. Can we get something to eat?" Ed asked.

"Sorry, but we're booked solid for another month." Daisy went back to the desk.

Riku walked out with a broken cup in a dustpan. "Dopey broke another mug."

"Let me take care of that!" Al drew the transmutation circle on the floor. "Just put it on the floor."

Riku watched him curiously as Al fixed the cup with Alchemy. "How did you do that!" Riku shouted, but of course, no one heard him.

"You a mute or something?" Ed asked as Al handed the fixed cup back.

Riku thought for a second, and then shook his head. "No, it's a spell."

Winry ran up to them. "Ed! Al! What are you doing here!"

"Could be asking you the same thing." Ed smiled.

Riku shrugged and went into the back room. Selena was messing around with a piano. "What's up?" She smiled at him.

"Um... Why are you playing around with that?" Riku stared.

"Mickey asked me if I'd like to play something, so here I am!"

Riku helped her move it onto the stage. "You're lucky I was here."

Selena smiled. "Guess so!"

Riku felt his cheeks burning and dashed away. _'What the heck? Why am I blushing!'_ He stopped and saw Sora drop another water balloon on Hades' head. "I'm so sorry Hades." He said sarcastically.

"It's OK. Hey, you think you could get those 2 Alchemists Ed and Al over here? I'll fix your voice if you get them to do something for me." Hades whispered.

"And what would that be?"

"Hey! That's top secret!"

Riku walked over to the Elric brothers. "Hades wants to talk to you guys about something." He said.

"You mean the guy who seriously needs a new hairdo?" Winry asked.

"Yeah... Alchemy or something..."  
Ed and Al walked over to Hades. "What do you need?" Ed sighed.

"Promise not to tell anyone." Hades muttered. "Or my deal with Riku's off."

"Deal?" Al stared.

"Yeah, well, I offered to fix his voice if he got you to do something for me."

Ed nodded. "OK, shoot."

Hades pulled out a half destroyed evil Moogle plushy. "Fix Moogy here, and I'll help him."

Ed burst out laughing. "You really want me to fix _THAT_!" He stopped laughing, clapped his hands, and grabbed the toy.

"It's fixed!" Hades hugged the doll and it squeaked. ((pretty pathetic, wouldn't you say?))

Sora dropped another water balloon on Hades' head, and then saw the Moogle stuffed animal. "YOU HAVE A MOOGLE DOLL!" He laughed loud enough for everyone to hear.

Hades glared. "YOU IDIOT!" He hid the plaything and went over to Riku. "Sorry Kid, but the idiot broke the deal." He stomped out of the House of Mouse.

"SORA! YOU IDIOT!" Riku yelled, but this time, you could just barely hear him shout. "I'LL GET YOU FOR-"

Selena walked out. "What's up? I heard Sora laughing." She heard a bit of Riku's voice. "Did you just...?"

Riku turned bright red and ran out of the room.

_**Meanwhile, outside the House:**_

Another water balloon dropped on Hades' head. "I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE RUNT!" He started chasing after Sora.

"For what! I didn't do anything that time!"

"What's the boss gonna do to us when he finds out we dropped the water balloon?" Panic ((I think he's the blue one...)) asked.

"You mean _IF_ he finds out." Pain ((The pink... oops... red one...)) answered.

"If... If is good." Panic watched Sora get chased down by Hades and get burned. "Ha ha!" He laughed as Donald did his firefighting techniques he used when Ansem started roasting Sora in an earlier chapter.

* * *

Thanks to:

Full Metal Alchemist people for creating Ed, Al, and Winry, even if I made them look a little stupid. I really do love that show!

Tsukiryoushi for the idea of water ballooning Hades. Liked it a lot.

Return-of-Skeledude12 for suggesting we prank Hades.

Hope you liked this one! Next time, I might put in the Spiral people... Yes, I've become obsessed. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	10. In Honor of My Fans Winx Club Guest Star

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! 106 REVIEWS! HERE'S A CHAPTER DEDICATED TO EVERYONE! Oh, btw, I have a right to make fun of the Girl Scouts because I'm making fun of my troop. I just have to because of selling cookies today.

* * *

"Excuse me sir, would you like to buy some Girl Scout cookies?" A Girl Scout said in a hyper voice.

"Mickey!" Donald yelled. "Whose idea was it to have a cookie booth in front of the House of Mouse? They keep asking me if I want to buy cookies!" ((I kept doing that at the Giant Eagle cookie booth.))

"It was Minnie!" Mickey called.

"Would you like to buy some Girl Scout Cookies?" Another girl asked Stella. ((Winx Club today, guys. I'm bored, so they're here. Friends begged me.))

"No way! I have to watch my girlish figure!" Stella snapped, and the girl started crying.

"Nice one Stella!" Flora yelled, and then smiled at the Girl Scout. "Sure we'll buy some. How about we all get a box of Double Dutch?"

Bloom licked her lips. "I love those! I just hope my mom hasn't found the stash of cookies in my room and eaten them all."

"That'll be 300 Munny!" ((I'm guessing 100 Munny is the equivalent to 1.)) The Girl Scout smiled.

"Here you go!" Musa handed her the Munny. "Let's go before they give our reservation away."

"Hi! I made a reservation under 'The Winx Club.'" Stella grinned.

Daisy looked up. "Oh right! Princess Stella, right? Follow Riku." She pointed to him.

"He's cute!" Musa muttered as they followed him.

"I think he heard you!" Flora whispered when Riku looked back at them.

'_These girls are strange...'_ Riku thought. _'I sense some kind of magic from them.'_

"Hey, Bloom! Can't you, like, read mortals' minds or something?" Stella asked.

"For some reason, I can't see into his..." Bloom said in an undertone.

'_They act like I can't hear them either...'_ He stopped abruptly in front of a table, and everyone ran into him.

"Ouch!" Tecna cried in surprise. "Couldn't you have told us you'd be stopping?"

Riku glared at them, and walked into the back room. _'What idiots!'_

"Hello Riku!" Ansem walked in.

"OH NO! NOT YOU!" You could hear Riku say the word 'Not,' but that was it.

"Something wrong?" Ansem asked like the idiot he is. ((_Gets hit by Ansem._ OK OK! Jeez!))

Selena walked in and sighed. "Welcome to the House of Mouse. May I help you?"

Ansem smiled innocently. "Yes. I wanted to get back at Sora for all of those pranks he's been doing to people." He whispered something in Selena's ear. "Would it be alright?"

"The hardest part will be trying to keep Goofy out of it, but sure." Selena shrugged. "Anyway, we have some nasty characters at table 11, Riku."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Riku muttered, now completely mute again.

"Just telling you. Varan's taking care of them and those fairies over there." She pointed to Stella and friends.

"Fairies?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't make fun of them. Stella, the blonde, is a short-tempered princess."

"Like a certain wizard we know."

Selena laughed. "Anyway, I have to play the piano for the audience. Wish me luck!" She kissed Riku on the cheek as a joke.

Riku turned away so Ansem and Selena wouldn't see him blushing. _'Stupid... It's not like I like her or anything...'_

Ansem walked near a wall and tapped it. An open doorway appeared, and he walked towards the front desk. "That'll do." He grinned.

A few seconds later, Sora walked into the fake door. "OW!" He shouted, rubbing his nose. "What the! There's a wall here?" He hit the false entrance with his fist. "What the?" He said, slightly confused. He saw Ansem coming again for a reservation, and grinned menacingly. "I'll take you to your table."

Ansem followed him and sat down. "I'd like some salad please."

Sora nodded and handed the order to Riku. "Think you can take care of that? I want to do some payback."

Riku rolled his eyes and got the food for Ansem. "Here you go." He muttered.

"Why can't you talk?" Ansem gave him a quizzical look.

A split second later, the floor underneath Ansem gave way. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He shouted.

Sora ran into the room, badly hiding a saw behind his back. "Look! I think Ansem needs to go on a diet! The floor gave way!"

Ansem crawled out of the hole and glared. "Didn't you learn from the **_LAST_** time! I burnt you to a crisp!" Ansem then grinned evilly. "Oh well. Thundaga!"

The lightning bolt hit Sora and fried him. Everyone laughed, including Riku.

The announcer/microphone started making an announcement. ((I know I've never put him in, but he's kinda needed today.)) "Now, put your hands together for our own musical genius, Selena!"

Selena bowed on the stage and sat down at the piano. "This is in honor of all the people who have read my fanfics! Thank you so much guys!" She started playing a soft, wistful tune that brought tears even to Maleficent's eyes. The only people who seemed unaffected by the melody were a couple of girls at table 11. They were booing so loudly, you could hardly hear the music. Selena stopped and glared at them. "What's wrong?" She asked calmly, even though her eyes were nothing but calm.

The girls stopped booing and grinned. "At least our ears survived. That music was awful!"

Riku stomped over to them, ready to punch them if Selena started to cry, but she didn't. Selena just stood there, slightly dumbstruck. _'These guys MUST be witches. Only a witch wouldn't enjoy that performance!'_

"Come on Darcy, wasn't that the worst performance ever?" The one with long blue hair asked.

"Yeah, it was awful Icy. What did you think, Stormy?" The brown-haired witch, Darcy, asked.

"Yeah, just terrible. She was doing it for her fans too? How pathetic!" The witch with purple hair answered.

It was too much. Selena burst into tears on the stage and ran off. Riku ran after her. "I'll deal with you morons later!" He yelled at the witches, and you could barely hear what he had yelled.

"Isn't that sweet?" Icy laughed.

Sora stomped over with a tray of hot soup. He purposely tripped so that all 3 bowls dumped all over each of them. "Oops! Sorry." He grinned.

"You!" Darcy was going to punch him, but Bloom flew over in fairy form and blasted Darcy with a fire spell. "That was rude!" She yelled.

Flora blew a rush of flower petals at the sorceresses. "Back off!" She yelled.

"Yeah!" Stella flew over as well.

Maleficent walked over to the group. "Let me take care of this." She said darkly to the fairies. "I enjoy very few musical performances," she growled so fiercely, even Stormy was shaking, "and you had the nerve to interrupt it!" She turned the witches into toads. "There! Bodies to match your brains!" She smiled at Sora and the fairies. "This is the **_ONLY_** time I'll ever help you." She went back to her table where Jafar was sitting.

Kairi, who had seen the whole thing, came in with a shoebox and put Icy, Darcy, and Stormy into it. "These guys are going where they belong: the trashcan." She ran to the dumpsters.

After a few minutes, Selena appeared back on the stage with a tearstained face and finished the concert. She bowed again and went off stage as everyone applauded.

Musa stood up. "Better get back to Alfea before Faragonda has a cow. We said we'd only stay for the show."

Bloom nodded. "OK. Let's go Stella."

"Aw! I didn't get to talk to any cute guys!" Stella complained.

"You have Sky." Tecna said, following Bloom out the door.

"If you don't want to get left behind, I suggest you hurry up." Flora called.

"Hey! Wait up!" Stella ran after them.

* * *

I'd like to thank:

The creators of the Winx Club for making those guys.

Zeldalover for the 1st prank on ora and how Sora got back at him. I knew I'd find some way to use it eventually.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'll get to putting Squall and the others in sooner or later. Thanks for giving me 100 reviews! I mentioned you in this chapter, even if it wasn't the best way... My friends pressured me into putting the Winx Club characters in! I'm going to put the Inuyasha characters or the Rurouni Kenshin cast in next... Depends what I feel like. Thanks for the reviews again! Keep them up everyone!


	11. Birthday Cakes, Weird Cartoons, and stuf...

Not gonna say much today. Please don't complain if I don't update a lot. I have other things (school, homework, dance, etc.) to do. I also have other fics with people breathing down my neck with them too.

* * *

Riku sat at the table, rolling a pencil back and forth. "This is getting boring... I liked the excuse to not have to work, but now..." He sighed. "I wish Varan would hurry up and fix this.

"Hey!" Varan called. "I figured the spell out!" She grinned. She made some kind of hand motions and pointed at Riku.

Riku coughed, and glared her. "That was supposed to help how?" He said. "Wait! I'm actually talking!" Riku grinned. "You're a life saver Varan!"

"Well... It was nothing."

Sora ran to the desk. "Daisy! Who do we have coming today?"

"Why should I tell you?" Daisy asked.

"Because I need to know who I can prank today!"

Inuyasha jumped through the door. "I know I smell a demon!" He yelled.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha, of course, was pummeled into the ground by the words. "Why'd you do that!"

"Because you were scaring people!" Shippo muttered.

"What'd you say, you stupid fox?"

"Nothing!" Shippo hid behind Miroku.

"Uh... Ears?" Sora said, touching Inuyasha's dog ears. "Cool! Wait'll Kairi sees these!"

"Let go of me!" Inuyasha yelled, glaring at Sora.

"Well, sorry!" Sora said sarcastically.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Once again, Inuyasha was slammed into the ground. "What was that for?"

"You were going to hurt him."

Miroku sighed. "Please don't mind Inuyasha." He said to Sora.

"Stay away from the girls Miroku." Sango said glared.

"Hey! I'm a guy!" Sora yelled.

"Coulda fooled me." Inuyasha muttered. "You definitely**_ SOUND_** like a girl." ((It's true!))

Sora stood there dumbstruck. "I DO NOT SOUND LIKE A GIRL!" He said finally.

"That's quite enough demon!" A boy walked in.

"I sense a Zoge Storm approaching." Selena sighed, washing some of the dishes in the kitchen.

"Not him..." Varan muttered, jinxing some sponges to wash the plates themselves.

"Who's Zoge?" ((Means Ivory)) Kairi asked, finishing the pancakes Oogie Boogie had ordered.

"An idiot. Don' go near him, OK Kairi?" Selena put the sponge down and walked out of the kitchen.

"Who're you?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm the Prince of the Light, Prince Zoge Shinzo." ((Shinzo means Heart))The boy grinned. He was wearing a white shirt with gold embroidery. "I despise demons."

"Hello Zoge. Here to try and ruin my life again?" Selena asked calmly. "Or are you here to bother someone else?"

"I sensed a very powerful demon, so I came to find it." Zoge bowed.

"There aren't any demons like that around here." Selena turned.

Sora stared. "Wait! You're the Prince of Light?" He asked.

"It's more of a simple title." Selena smirked. "He doesn't control anything."

"Apparently you haven't met my new girlfriend, Rachel!"

A girl walked in. "What? Why's everyone staring...?" She saw Zoge. "OH NO! NOT YOU!" She ran and hid behind Sora. "Help me!"

"'Girlfriend'?" Selena laughed. "Yeah right."

"Well how are you doing on our bet?" He asked.

"Better than you." Selena turned.

Riku stared. "What the heck?"

"The demonic aura's coming from that boy over there." Miroku pointed his staff at Riku.

"Eh! I haven't done anything! How can I be a demon?" Riku was shocked.

Selena shook her head. "Look, he's no demon. Want a table?" She asked.

Inuyasha stared. "Really? We can eat here? Do you have steak?"

"Yes, of course." Selena nodded. "Follow me." She led them to a table.

Zoge sat a few tables away. "Come here Rachel!" He called to the girl.

"No way!" She growled.

"Um... We have a reservation." Squall told the desk.

"Oh! Right! Riku! Could you-" Daisy didn't have to wait for a response. Riku had already showed them to a table.

"Since when have you guys been working here?" Yuffie asked.

"About 7 months I guess." Riku shrugged.

"That long?" Cloud asked, pointing to Sora. "I heard he's been pranking people..."

"He has... Who knows what he's up to right now though...?" Riku shrugged. He took there orders.

"Riku, it is Aerith's birthday today. Think you can get her a cake or something?" Cloud asked, making sure Aerith couldn't hear.

"Of course." Riku nodded. "Oh! If you want, I could ask Horace to play that one cartoon you voiced for." ((I **_KNOW_** I got the horse's name right. I checked on the Disney site.))

"That would be great." Squall smiled.

Riku walked into the little office. It was a pit. "Horace! Can you play the Squall, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud cartoon?

Horace nodded. "Right away Riku!" He hit the switch.

* * *

**How to Fight a Heartless**

"Ever wonder how to fight a Heartless?" The stupid announcer asked.

"ACK! Where'd the voice come from?" Yuffie screamed.

"I can't fight." Aerith said. "I'll sit this one out."

"Alright! So we have our warriors!" The announcer said. "First, you must choose your opponent. This is important."

"Well, obviously!" Cloud yelled at the sky. "If you don't have an opponent, you can't fight!"

"Well, do what I said and choose an opponent!"

Squall shrugged. "Guess I'll take on that Soldier over there."

"Good! Now, once the battle music starts, hit the X button to clobber the little monster!" The Announcer yelled.

"Wait! What X Button!" Squall yelled, and then he was knocked out by the Heartless.

"Um... That was an accident. OK, time to learn how to use your Special Abilities! First, equip your abilities outside of battle. That takes AP, or Ability Points."

Cloud equipped Sonic Blade. "Ready!"

"Good! Now take on a Heartless!"

Cloud did so. "Now what?"

"Now you select Sonic with the Right Joystick. Then hit the X Button and hit X every time Rave appears."

"Wait, what? OOF!" He was knocked out by the Heartless.

"That had to hurt... Alright Yuffie! Now its time to learn the importance of Recovery Items! Before a battle, open the menu by hitting start and fully stock your character. I suggest you equip High Potions since you have no team mates."

"And whose fault is that? YOURS YOU DISEMBODIED VOICE!" Yuffie yelled.

"Err... Right. Just do what I say!"

"Never! My partners were killed because they were listening to you!"

"Um... We're getting better!" The announcer imitated Cloud's voice very badly. ((Line stolen from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.))

"You're faking their voices." Aerith said.

"Prove it!"

"They're completely out cold." Yuffie poked Cloud, then Squall, with a stick. "See? No movement."

"Just fight the Heartless!" The voice said.

"Fine!" Yuffie threw her ninja stars at them and destroyed them. "I didn't even have to use an X Button." She stuck her tongue out at the sky.

"SILENCE!" The voice yelled. "THUNDER!"

Yuffie was burnt to a crisp.

"Can I ask you something Announcer?" Aerith asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you Sepheroth?"

"Yes." ((lol))

"Why'd you get the Heartless to finish Squall?"

"Because he volunteered first."

"Oh, OK." Aerith shrugged and walked away.

* * *

"I still laugh about that." Aerith giggled.

"I still can't believe they did that though." Yuffie complained.

Riku came back with the cake. "Happy Birthday Aerith!"

Sora and Kairi were on the stage to sing. Riku ran up to join them. Selena sat at the piano ready to play. "Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Aerith, Happy Birthday to you!"

Aerith laughed. "Thanks guys!"

Sora all hopped off stage. He noticed Oogie Boogie and Pooh sitting nearby, both with loose strings. _'I know! When Pooh walks away, he'll untie Oogie Boogie! I know Pooh won't unravel!' _He snatched Oogie Boogie's and then tied it to Pooh's.

"I've got a rumbly in my tumbly." Oogie Boogie moaned. "A small smackeral would be nice!"

"I look like the harmless Pooh Bear! I can easily trick people with his cuteness! I MUST TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Pooh yelled, and then tripped. "Oh no! The stupid bear is nearsighted!"

Sora stared. "What have I done?"

Kairi walked over. "Why is Oogie Boogie acting stupid and Pooh acting like an evil genius?"

"Don't tell me they switched bodies..." Riku muttered.

"I know! I'll tie the strings together again! That'll put them back!" Sora nodded as if it made sense.

"It's proven in anime and manga that this never works." Selena sighed.

Sora started tying the strings back together. "This'll work..." He muttered.

"Sora! Weren't you listening!" Riku grabbed Sora's arm just as he finished tying the string.

There was a bright flash. Sora and Riku were unconscious. Pooh and Oogie Boogie were acting normal once again.

Selena stared. "The idiots." She muttered.

"What was that flash just now?" Kairi asked, surprised.

"So I wasn't the only one who saw that. That was a massive amount of spirit energy." Selena sighed. "I hope they're OK..."

"Hello Selena!" Zoge walked up to her again. He reached out to touch her...

"MORON!" Selena grabbed the nearest empty chair and hit Zoge in the head. "Just because you're a prince, you can't do that sort of thing!"

"He's like Miroku..." Sango muttered.

"Worse than Miroku..." Shippo muttered. "Miroku wouldn't do that to such a violent girl..."

"Note to self, don't get her mad..." Inuyasha muttered. "She's worse than Kagome..."

"No, she's worse than Kagome!" Miyoga pointed at Rachel, who was drooling over Squall. "She actually acts weird..."

Leave me alone!" Squall yelled.

"Never!" Rachel said, holding onto Squall's arm. "I'll never let you go!"

"And I thought **_I _**had creepy fans..." Aerith laughed. "This really **_IS_** a birthday treat!"

Zoge, who Selena had finished punching, smiled. "Just so you know, those idiots have switched bodies." He pointed at Sora and Riku.

"Want me to pound you again?" Selena growled.

"No."

"Then don't say Riku's a moron. Sora is, Riku's not." Selena turned and left.

Zoge grinned at Kairi. "Say, you're kinda-"

"Taken!" Kairi said quickly, pointing to Sora.

"Darn." Zoge snapped his fingers. "Oh well, I know I'll win the bet." He turned and left.

* * *

Thanks to:

The Inuyasha peoples for creating Inuyasha.

Taka-Ichi-Sisters for the idea of switching bodies.

WildGamer for a more detailed idea for switching bodies.

Maniac for suggesting I bring in Squall, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie.

Return-of-skeledude12 for the suggesting what kind of cartoon to make and how to actually PUT Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, and Squall in.

Rachel for letting me put you in here. Yes, she **_WOULD_** attack Squall like that.

Here's the update. Longest thing I've written I think... Please let me update my other stuff now! (begging) Bye guys!


	12. My Top 5

Hello! I'm not doing an update right now. This is my Top 5 of everything I liked. You may, or may not agree with me. **These are some things that will _NEVER_ put in this fic.** These are the things:

I will **_NEVER_** put Spongebob in this fic. **_NEVER_**,**_ NEVER_**,**_ NEVER!_** (Unless, of course, I kill him, but the rating won't let me...)

I won't do any gender changes. (Ranma ½ would be the only exception, but I don't know much about that...)

I won't kill the 4KidsTV people, even though they deserve it. (I hate the fact that I limited myself to a PG rating...)

I won't let Riku steal Kairi from Sora. Riku is **_MINE _**and **_MINE ALONE!_** (Riku: Help, she scares me...)

There will be **_NOTHING_** going on between Riku and Sora. I have read fics like that, and I will never do that. It's just plain creepy... (shivers)

* * *

This is the **Top 5 Anime/video game characters that might be appearing** in this fic sooner or later.

Fruits Basket. I'll put that in once I finish A) Collecting the manga or B) Get that box set from my one friend. I really want this in here...

Star Ocean: Til the Ends of Time. I love this game, alright? I still need to beat it though. (shifty eyes)

One Piece. I like that show, even if 4KidsTV messed it up!

Shaman King. Yes, I love that show. No, I don't think Yoh's cute. Riku's my guy!

Spiral. I need to finish collecting the DVDs. I love that Anime. (**_EYES IS A RIKU CLONE I TELL YOU!_**)

* * *

These are My **Personal Favorite Pranks** that have been sent to me, used or not used. I wonder if you agree with me...

"How to Fight a Heartless." I thought that was very funny. A twist off of the Goofy Cartoons. Thanks return-of-skeledude12!

The Chile of Doom! I created this, so obviously it's one of my favorites! It's based off of my dad and brother, Black Ryu Lord, and the fact that they are going to kill themselves with hot sauce one day. (Ryu in background: And don't you forget it!)

The White Mushroom soup joke from Maniac. The first prank I was given will always have a special place in my heart.

The Shaman King prank from Fairy Godmoose (not kidding here!) It hasn't appeared yet, so I'm not going into any detail.

The singing fangirl joke from Riku's bebe (Riku is **_MINE!_**) Again, hasn't appeared, but will appear eventually. I'm planning a twist on that though.

* * *

**Top 5 Funniest R****eviews**

ElegantArrow64's review to my Christmas Special. I liked the song! (still hums it to this day)

Rachel's celebration when she was put in here was really funny.

Ranko Urameshi's script style review with Riku and the sign. I cracked up when I read that.

Moogle Girl's "threaten" ability review was pretty good.

ARandomKid's review was funny. Especially because I'm pretty sure I know who it was...

I'll do more of these one day... maybe even a Top 10 later. Let's see if these stay on top... Anywho, I hope you guys agree with me and...

Riku: Shouldn't you do a "My Biggest Fan section?

No! I will not do that Riku! That would be cruel!

Sora: You actually care what people think?

Not really... I just don't want to offend anyone...

Kairi: Um... You offended every Riku fangirl when you cursed him...

There are Riku fangirls left? I thought I shipped them all to Jessica for her to do whatever she wanted with them...

Jessica: Where's my Coffee!

Fandom Riku Fangirl: Here you are my Mistress. Now will you fix Riku?

Jessica: NEVER!


	13. Switched Bodies! Namine and the Clone Re...

This is the real update! I wanted to do something but I had no ideas. Now I'll update! I'm sorry, but for about a week, I never got any review alerts. I don't really like going to the page to get the pranks. If I haven't used your prank, it's probably because the Alert thing never sent it to me. Please send it again if you have. No new ones though. Thanks!

* * *

Riku opened his eyes. _'Something feels really wrong here...' _He thought. He sat up. Selena was looking straight at him with a worried expression. "What? I'm fine!" He was shocked that the voice was not his own. "What the!" He yelled, suddenly realizing he sounded like Sora. "What's going on!"

Selena stared. She shook her head and poked someone. Riku looked down and saw it was him! "What the heck!" Riku screamed.

"You guys switched bodies somehow..." Selena muttered, poking the person that looked like Riku. "Wake up!" She shouted suddenly, kicking him.

"Ow!" The Riku look-alike jumped. "That hurt! Eh!" He said, looking straight at Riku. "What am I doing there? Did I die? OH NO!"

"If you were dead, you wouldn't have felt that." Riku sighed.

"We- We switched bodies!"

"I guess Sora..." Riku shook his head. "How am I supposed to do **_ANYTHING_** if I have to worry about Sora doing something stupid?"

"I won't do anything!" He muttered.

Selena shook her head. "Sora, you stay in the back. You'll just cause trouble."

"What?" Sora stared. "My voice sounds weird..." He muttered.

"At least you don't sound like a little girl and are at least a foot shorter!" Riku snapped.

"Good point... Hey! That was an insult!"

"Wow... You should be a detective." Riku muttered sarcastically.

"Hello everyone!" The horrible singer Mikalah ((from American Idol. I really didn't like her)) walked on stage. "I'd like to sing a song for my 2 favorite people ever: Sora and Riku!" She started singing **_WAY_** off key. "Oops I did it again!"

Sora grinned evilly and tried to run on stage. Riku grabbed the back of his shirt. "Sora! What are you doing?" Riku muttered.

"I was gonna prank her by making fun of the song." Sora answered.

"Not in **_MY_** body!" Riku grinned. "I'll do it. What was the plan?"

"The farting version!" Sora laughed.

"Alright!" Riku ran on stage, and in perfect time with Mikalah, started singing the better version. "Oops! I farted again! I blew up my house! I killed my pet mouse! Oh baby, baby!"

The entire crowd started laughing. Maleficent stood up and applauded. "Thanks Sora! That's the best I've ever heard that song!"

Jafar, who was still dating Maleficent nodded. "I don't know how **_ANYONE_** can stand Mikalah. She's annoying!"

Riku jumped off stage before Mikalah could hug him. "That was scary..." He panted. "She's a creepy fangirl for the both of us!"

"Yup..." Sora nodded. "Nice job though."

Selena grabbed Sora's arm. "You're staying in the back. Riku can pull you off, but you can't act like Riku to save your life." She pulled him into the backroom. "Now how are we gonna explain this to Mickey..."

"We don't have to. All I have to do is act like Sora, which means a few pranks."

"This means pranking Ansem." Selena pointed to where Ansem was sitting.

Riku sighed and walked over to him. "Hello Ansem, how may I help you?" He said flatly.

"Are you feeling OK Sora? You're acting weird." Ansem stared.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." He said, faking a smile. "What do you want?"

"I'd like a fruit salad please." Ansem nodded. "If there's anything wrong with it, I swear, I'll..."

"Whatever." Riku scribbled the order down and noticed the old crone from Snow White. "Hey! You selling those apples that make people fall asleep?"

"Why, yes. I am. If you want to buy one, it's 300 Munny." The old hag smiled darkly.

Riku handed her the cash and went over to Kairi. "Kairi! I need a fruit salad for Ansem. Put this apple in there too."

"OK Riku!" Kairi took the apple.

"How'd you know it was me!" Riku asked.

"Selena and Varan told me." Kairi handed the fruit salad to Riku. "Don't drop it, OK?"

Riku walked over to Ansem and gave him the fruit salad. "Here you go."

"Thank you." He inspected the plate carefully to make sure there weren't any pranks.

"You won't find any pranks." Riku sighed, and walked away.

Ansem took a bight of the apple and fell asleep. "Chocolate..." He mumbled in his sleep.

"Riku! I figured out how to fix you and Sora!" Varan ran up to him. "Come on!" She dragged him into the backroom where Sora was playing with a paddleball. She shoved Riku into Sora.

"Ack! What was that for!" Sora yelled. He looked at himself. "Hey! I'm me again!"  
Riku sighed. "That's good."

Sora walked out and saw Ansem snoring. "What did you do Riku?"

"I gave him that sleeping apple the old hag sells. He'll wake up sooner or later."

Ansem jumped up and ran over to Sora. "You! I'll get you!" He smirked evilly. "Ultima!"

Sora was blasted by the spell and was knocked unconscious. "Ouchie..."

Rachel stared. "Um... Ansem? Why'd you blast Sora for a simple sleeping apple? Shouldn't you go after the old hag who sold it to him?"

"Good point!" He went over to the old lady and blasted her with a Fire spell. "Good." He walked away.

"Well, I'm glad we switched back..." Riku said with a smile. "Huh?" He turned and saw the Riku Replica behind him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He yelled in shock.

"Could be asking you the same question." The copy answered.

"Didn't I destroy you?" Riku asked.

"I thought you did too." The clone nodded. "I don't know how I survived, so don't ask."

Namine walked in. "Haru!" She called to the Riku clone. "Oh! Riku!" She said, slightly shocked.

"Haru?" Riku stared at the copy.

"Hey, she came up with that, not me. She didn't want to have to call me Riku Replica the whole time..." the copy shrugged.

Sora opened his eyes. "I think Ansem hit me harder than I thought... I'm seeing 2 Rikus..."

"I'm guessing he still doesn't remember Castle Oblivion, huh?" Haru nodded to Sora.

"Nope."

Namine sighed. "I'm Namine." She smiled gently at Sora.

"You look familiar..." Sora said, staring at Namine from the floor. "But where...?"

Selena ran up to them. "Hey! It's Family Karaoke Night! Minnie just told me!"

"'Family Karaoke Night?'" Haru stared.

"Why are there 2 of you Riku?" Selena asked.

"I'm just a copy. Ignore me." Haru turned to sit at a table.

"I have an idea!" Namine smiled. "How about you 2 go on stage and sing something?"

"Basically, make my fangirls happy..." Riku shook his head. "I think I'll pass."

Selena grabbed Riku's arm. "Grab him!" She pointed to Haru.

"What?" Haru yelled as Namine and Selena dragged them on stage. "What the!"

Selena put a CD in. "You guys are gonna sing Brother My Brother, whether you like it or not!"

The music started playing. "You know this song?" Riku asked Haru.

"Sadly." Haru sighed.

"Great... No excuses to leave..."

The music started playing. Riku sighed and held the microphone. "Brother, my brother, tell me what're we fighting for. We've got to end this war!"

"We should love one another... Ah this is dumb!" Haru put the microphone back and started to walk of stage.

"Gotta agree." Riku put his mic back and followed.

"Darn! We almost got them to sing!" Selena growled.

"Always a next time, right?" Namine whispered back.

Max walked in. "Dad!" He called, and Goofy ran up to him. "That frog has a car again and he's destroying the parking lot..."

"You have a kid Goofy!" Sora said in shock.

"Ahyuck! Yup!" Goofy laughed

"Shocker..."

"Uh, Dad? What about that toad?" Max asked.

"Think you can handle a crazy frog with a car?"

Sora nodded. "Of course!" He walked into the parking lot. "Blizaga!" He froze the frog and his car in their tracks.

"Couldn't you have used Stopga?" Donald asked.

"Freezing him was more fun." Sora walked back in.

* * *

Thanks to:

Blessid Union Of Souls for singing Brother My Brother in the 1st Pokemon movie. Never woulda hear of it without them. I like that song, OK?

Riku's bebe for the singing idea. I said I'd put a twist in here.

Princess of Alania for the idea of Riku actually pranking someone.

Maniac for the poisoned apple trick. You always have good pranks Maniac!

Fairy Godmoose for saying we should put Max in. I almost forgot all about Max... I'm so ashamed of myself...

I hope you liked this chapter! I worked hard on it! Like I said before, if you sent me a prank and I haven't used it yet, send it again because all of the Review Alerts with pranks I save with me email. It probably wasn't sent when my computer was acting up and deleting any email that began with the letter B. I'm serious, it did that. Please send it to me again. Thank again!


	14. April Fools Day! Digimon, Barbie, Sponge...

A little late for an April Fools Day joke, but I wanted to do one anyway! I was busy yesterday... So... Yeah... About the Winx Club thing a few chapters back, go to the 4KidsTV website and look. My friends bugged me into submission, so I put them in. Here's the story!

* * *

Sora stared at Riku and Haru. "Um... Are you guys gonna fight or something?" 

"No!" Riku shouted. "I'm just gonna teach this fake a lesson!" He said, glaring.

"Oh! I'm a fake? At least I managed to get a girlfriend!" Haru yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Prove it!"

"No way!"

"What are they doing?" Kairi asked, looking from Riku's face to Haru's, then to Sora. "Don't they have work to do?"

"Sshhh! They're having a staring contest." Namine whispered.

"They got in an argument over who was better, so I suggested this." Selena smiled.

"Hey! Riku! You got mail!" Donald walked in.

"What?" Riku looked away.

"Ha! I win!" Haru shouted back.

"That doesn't count!" Riku snatched the letter. "What the...?"

Selena took it and read it. "I'm going to kill Varan..."

Sora blinked. "What does it say?"

"It's a love letter supposedly from me, in **_VARAN'S_** handwriting. What does that tell you?"

"She's trying to make Riku like you?" Kairi asked.

"No! She's trying to pull an April Fools Day prank on me!"

"Wow... She's not just a creepy witch then..." Haru grinned. "Let's pull a prank on her!"

"I like that idea!" Donald beamed. "I have the perfect plan too!"

"If it has to do with magic, forget it." Selena sighed. "She's a master."

"Darn." Donald frowned.

"Gawrsh! How about we give her some kind of food she hates a-hyuck!" ((I got the spelling from my Chain of Memories game. It's right I tell you!)) Goofy laughed.

"You're joking, right? That won't help us at all." Selena thought for a second. "I know!"

"What's the plan?" Sora asked.

"I know how we can kill 2 birds with one stone!"

"Kill birds? I thought we were going to prank Varan..." Goofy said confused.

"No! I mean we can prank 2 people at once! We'll right a love letter from Varan to Ansem, and vice versa!"

Sora thought for a second. "Yeah! And when they get it, they'll both try and finish the other off!"

"Varan winning of course." Riku nodded. "Makes sense..."

"Or we could right a love letter to Ansem and say 'from you secret Admirer' and say 'P.S. I'm a man!'" Haru suggested.

"Nah... He wouldn't get it. I tried it once. He got all excited..." Selena sighed. ((Please excuse the joke. Me and my friends actually did that once to someone we didn't like and that was his reaction... O.O;;;))

"Hmmm..." Sora heaved a sigh. "I think we should go with the original idea..."

Mickey hopped on stage. "Hello and welcome to the House of Mouse!" He looked around. "I don't see many villains today. Oh well! They're missing out on a great cartoon starring Sora, Riku, and Kairi!"

* * *

**Summer Job**

Sora stood in front of a small house with Riku and Kairi. "Whose idea was it to paint houses for the summer?"

"Yours, remember?" Kairi sighed.

"Look on the bright side! We'll get paid a lot." Riku put the buckets of blue paint down. "I'll paint the shutters. Sora, you paint the walls. Kairi, you paint the porchand balcony."

"What colors did the old lady want again?" Sora asked, looking at the buckets.

"She wanted the shutters blue, the porch white with a purple floor, and the rest green." Riku answered, starting to paint.

Kairi grabbed the white and purple and started to paint the porch. "Sora! You better not make a mess of things!" Kairi yelled.

"I won't!" Sora walked over to a side of the house and stared painting.

_**1 hour later...**_

Sora was still painting that wall. "I hate this... My arm hurts, and I'm still not done with this evil wall!" Sora grinned evilly. "Aeroga!" He shouted, creating the wind barrier thing. He grabbed the paint and dumped it on the shield. "This'll make it go faster!"

The paint splattered everywhere. Riku got splattered landed in his bucket of blue paint. The wind caught all of Kairi's paint as well and it dumped on her and all over the building. "Sora!" Kairi cried. "What did I tell you about the paint?"

Sora grinned as the shield went down. "But look! The buildings done!"

They all stared at the house. It looked like one of those houses that you see in magazines selling for millions of Munny. The old hag ((remember last chapter?)) came out and saw that Sora, Riku, and Kairi were complete messes. "Oh! What did you do to my beautiful house?"

"What do you mean? We painted it exactly how you asked!" Kairi blinked.

"What do I mean? I hired Sora because I expected him to make a mess! All you managed to do was get yourselves dirty! I'm not paying!"

Sora glared, picked up the paint, and threw it onto the building. "Happy now?"

"Yes! It's wonderful!" She handed them all 500 Munny. "Now never do a nice job on my house again!" She slammed the door.

* * *

The old hag stared. "That's so rude! I want a black house!" 

Ansem sat at a table eating some food. "What do you want?" He asked Selena.

"Oh! Varan asked me to give this to you." She handed him the love letter.

He read it. "What? This is in Sora's handwriting though!"

"You mean Sora's handwriting is readable like that?"

"Good point."

_Meanwhile, on the other side of the restaurant..._

"Varan!" Namine handed the letter to Varan. "Ansem told me to give this to you."

Varan quickly read it. "This is Selena's handwriting. This is an April Fools prank." She put the letter down and went back to playing with some kind of magical egg.

"What's that?"

"A chocolate egg that makes people do the chicken dance." ((Stolen from Runescape.))

"Really?" Namine asked. "How many do you have?"

"I have 2. I was gonna use it on Haru and Riku and put them on stage." Varan watched Haru and Riku doing another staring contest. "Speaking of which... Hey! Guys! Instead of that, how about you see who can eat these chocolate eggs fastest?"

They took the eggs and ate them. "I win!" Riku yelled.

Varan smiled. "Oh! Mickey wants you both to introduce our musical act today!"

"Oh! OK." Haru and Riku went on stage.

"3... 2... 1..." She hit a button and cued the chicken dance music.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Riku and Haru started dancing.

"I didn't think you'd actually get those guys..." Selena muttered.

"Aren't they cute?" Namine laughed.

"Yup!" Selena watched them dancing.

"Varan!" Ansem walked up to them. "Did you write me a love letter?"

"Of course not. I'm guessing Sora came up with the joke." She winked at Selena, as if to say 'I know you did it. Let Sora suffer.'

"Yes! I knew something was fishy when the letter was in Sora's scribble!" He stomped over to Sora. "What to do to you... I know!" He pulled out a chocolate egg, forced Sora to eat it, and made him join Riku and Haru on stage.

"What's going on?" Sora said, dancing.

"They jinxed the eggs so we'd have to do the chicken dance!" Haru shouted. "What does it look like!"

Once they finished dancing, Sora went over to Ansem's table while he was still laughing and put some laxatives in his cake. Then, he went over to the bathrooms and switched the signs.

"What are you doing?" Davis ((from Digimon)) came over.

"Oh, just a prank." Sora said, waiting by the door.

"Hey!" Joey ((from Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't remember his Japanese name. Sorry)) ran over to. "Can I help?"

"Of course!" Sora grinned. "All you have to do is put these laxatives in all of the evil guys food!"

They nodded and did so. A few seconds later, Jafar, Ansem, Seto Kaiba, ((Joey: What? He's evil!)) Spongebob and Marik ((I'm not sure if I spelled it right. The evil dude from Yu-Gi-Oh when Kaiba did that wacky tournament thing... He had the Millennium Rod)) ran into the bathroom and were chased out by a bunch of girls, including a giant Barbie with an axe. ((And I thought Barbies were scary with that smile...))

Everyone fell over laughing while Sora, Joey, and Davis ran onto the stage. "April Fools!"

Ansem glared. "I suggest we all attack!"

"I'm with you!" Kaiba pulled out that dragon card thingie.

Jafar glared. "Prepare to parish boys!" He pulled out his creepy snake staff.

Spongebob couldn't get revenge. Selena had already shoved him into a 600 degree oven. ((Take that you evil cartoon character that I swear steals things from FLCL and Di Gi Charact!))

Marik sighed. "When you're done with them, I'll punch their faces in. I don't have a weapon at the moment."

Barbie handed him her axe. "Will this, like, do?"

"Thanks!" Marik took it and they all started chasing after Sora, Joey, and Davis.

"I smell Seto Kaiba!" Rachel yelled, trying to break out of the cage Donald had put her in.

"You can smell him?" Daisy and Minnie stared and got those anime sweat drops.

"Yes! He has so much starch in his coat that I can smell it!" Rachel broke out of the cage.

"Kaiba!" Ame ((see Games Do Come True!)) tackled Kaiba.

"Kaiba!" Rachel shouted, doing the same. "He's mine!"

"You can have him! I just want to wash the coat because it smells bad." Ame stole the coat.

"NO! You know how much starch it takes to make the back stick out at a 45 degree angle!"

"Yes!" Ame washed it.

"NO! The angle's gone!"

"Tough!" Ame handed him the coat. "Now it doesn't stink! Now where's Goku?" ((The one from Saiyuki.))

Somehow, Kaiba managed to escape and they all pummeled Sora and the other 2 until mud had more form then them.

"Take that!" Marik yelled.

"There's one more thing I want to do." Ansem grinned. "Ultima!" The spell practically destroyed the idiots.

"How'd you do that?" Marik asked.

"I'd like to know too." Kaiba said.

"It's a gift." Ansem smiled.

All of the evil people went back inside, ordered some coffee and argued over techniques to destroy heroes.

"Hello?" Sora yelled. "We're still hurt here!"

"No one cares about you." Haru grinned.

"YOU STUPID COPY! I TOLD YOU TO BRING THEM **_INSIDE_**! **_NOT_** TAUNT THEM!" Riku yelled, throwing a fish at Haru

"Ouch! OK! Jeez!" He had to pull them off of the pavement with a spatula. "They really did a number on you, didn't they?"

"At least the 3V1L one's dead." Davis muttered.

"That's true." Haru gave up. "This is too hard. Minnie! Get Varan out here! I can't get them off the pavement!"

Everyone laughed as Varan had to melt the cement to get them off. She almost hit Sora with the fire spell too.

* * *

Thanks to: 

The Digimon people for Davis.

The Yu-Gi-Oh people for Joey, Seto Kaiba, and Marik.

Kouji's Only Girl for the Love Letter idea. I changed it a little though. Oh! Thanks for suggesting Digimon.

Animesdbest for suggesting Barbie.

Princess Of Alania for suggesting Yu-Gi-Oh.

Mystery Girl for suggesting Digimon's Davis and Yu-Gi-Oh's Joey.

Maniac for the laxatives idea.

Harpy Link452 for the cartoon idea. I changed it so Riku and Kairi would be there too!

Tyri Dragonite for the bathroom prank.

**_NO_** thanks to:

The creators of Spongbob. That show stinks. Glad I could rid the world of it.

Sora: Um... What if I told you he had an exact clone?

Me: I'd murder the clone too.

Sora: Oh...

Me: Anyway, thanks for reading as always! I used a lot of my emails, but I still have plenty. I don't need any pranks at the moment. I already have an idea for the next chapter. Even I don't know what'll happen though! See you!


	15. The Museum of the Strange!

Hello again! I'm introducing a new character and 2 making their debut, and will occasionally appear in the rest of my fics. Enjoy!

* * *

Sora grinned evilly. "Here's your 'Crabby Patty'!" He handed Spongebob ((yes, he's back _grins evilly_))

Spongebob took it, and was about to take a bite when...

"Hey you! How would you feel if you were about to be eaten!" The burger said.

"AH! IT TALKED!" Spongebob screamed, dropping the patty.

A million of those horrible sandwiches started crawling toward Spongebob. "You must die... We shall eat you..." And they all put Spongebob on a grill, fried him like a burger, put him on a bun, and ate him with lots of ketchup, mustard, pickles, cheese, and every other condiment you can think of.

"Ha ha!" Sora yelled.

"Nice job!" A voice called.

Sora turned to see a girl with long brown hair. "Who are you?"

The girls brown eyes twinkled behind her glasses. "My name's Hurky! I'm from Balamb Garden and..." Her voice trailed off as she watched the Crabby Patties sacrificing what was left of Spongebob to their king. "Since when have hamburgers been alive?"

"Since Varan jinxed a bunch of them for a prank." Sora said, just as shocked. "Who knew they'd come up with a government. I like your shirt though!"

Hurky grinned. She was wearing a black T-shirt that said 'I didn't do it!' on it. "Thanks."

"Can you skateboard?"

"No, I'm not that good. I just like these shoes." She was wearing black skateboarder shoes and blue jeans completed the look.

"Who the heck is this?" Riku pointed at Hurky.

"My name's Hurky and I'm a performer and SeeD from Balamb Garden! Pleased to finally meet you Nisemono!"

"If you mean the stupid clone, he's over there cleaning tables." Riku pointed at Haru, who almost ready to annihilate the table.

"Um... Who's Nisemono?" Sora asked confused.

"Jeez! He's Haru! He changed his name because Nisemono sounded dumb, or so he says."

Hurky grinned. "Anyway, I was hoping I could get a job here!"

"You can start now then." Mickey smiled. "Miss Hurky, was it? You said you were a performer. You can perform now if you want."

The microphone dropped down. "Now, for her first performance ever, all the way from Balamb Garden, Hurky!"

Hurky ran on stage, tuned up her black and white guitar, and started singing. _"__Sora is crazy, he means everything to everyone, Sora plays pranks on the bad guys and he thinks its so funny...he isn't very cool, he isn't very smart, he may think he's hilarious but he is so...unique..."_

"You stink!" Hook shouted. "Go back to Balamb Garden where you came from, you Bilge Rat!"

Hurky grabbed one of the killer burgers. "I stink, do I? Take this!" She beamed Hook with the struggling sandwich. "Ha!"

"Must destroy!" The assassin sandwiches all attacked Hook. "He destroyed our fellow burger!"

"Sweet!" Sora yelled.

Namine just shook her head. "Welcome to the House of Mouse! How may I help you?"

The boy smiled. "Yes. I would like a Root Beer and Doritos." He was wearing a jacket similar to Squall's, but it had dragon wings painted on the back.

"I want Honey Nut Cheerios!" The other said. He was wearing a shirt that said 'Halo Rocks!' written on it.

Namine just shook her head and got their food. "Her you go."

"Thanks!" The slightly chubby one with the Squall jacket grinned. ((Sorry Ben, but you aren't muscular.)) "Why'd you order Cheerios Firefox?" He asked his friend.

"Because they bring back such good memories of my grandma!" Firefox replied.

**Flashback!**

"Eat your Cheerios or I will throw you out the window!" an old lady shouted.

**End Flashback**

"Good times..." Firefox laughed. "Wait! I need milk for my cereal! There's no thing as cereal without milk!" He started rocking back and forth like someone who's gone mad. "It's like... Bacon and eggs! Tom and Jerry! Halo and guns!" ((proof of his obsession.))

Selena walked up and put some on the table. "Here you go. Figured you'd want this."

"Thanks! Hey! XIII! This place has really good service!" ((XIII is the number 13 in Roman Numerals incase you didn't know.))

XIII grinned. "We should give them those tickets to our educational museum of the unexplained!"

"No, we don't need them." Selena smiled weakly.

"No! It's our tip!" XIII handed them the tickets.

* * *

**_A few days later..._**

"Do we have to go? What if they find out I'm cursed? I might end up a main attraction!" Riku complained.

"It's only the right thing to do." Selena said, her voice quivering.

"You scared?" Haru asked.

"Of course I am! You should be too! If someone slips up, almost all of us could end up on display!"

"Why?" Sora asked. "You're as normal as normal comes."

"Um... I'm 1,013 years old and I look like I'm 10. Do the math."

Everyone stared. "Seriously?" Riku said, heartbroken. _'Well... Guess I should give up liking her...'_

Selena smiled. "Yup! It doesn't really matter though."

"Wait! What if they were too...?" Namine shuddered. "I might get sold out because I can change memories!"

"Well, I'm Riku's clone that's made out of data. If anything, I should be more worried."

Hurky smiled. "I think Sora, Kairi, and me are the only ones that don't to worry!"

They walked inside the museum and glanced around.

"A dissected Toaster Oven...?" Riku stared.

"Well... Those things are strange..." Varan muttered.

"Look! A dissected computer!" Kairi pointed.

"I see dead computers..." Sora said very seriously.

"Sora!" Riku and Haru hit him.

"Look! They have a section for game systems!" Selena walked in.

In the new room, they had a large section of the 'Best Video Games of All Time'.

"Those characters look familiar..." Sora said, pointing at Kingdom Hearts and KH: Chain of Memories.

"You're right... But where...?" Rachel asked.

"Who knows?" Namine turned.

"Hey! They have a PS2 disc cut up so thin you can see through it!" Hurky shouted.

"Hello and welcome to our Domain!" XIII and Firefox walked up to them.

"Um... Why's a Halo 2 game with the greatest game ever? That game stunk." Riku muttered.

"Hey! Don't insult the best video game ever made!" Firefox shouted.

"Dude! MGS3 Snake Eaters the best!" XIII yelled. "You can throw snakes at people!"

They got into an ATB battle system fight.

**_5 minutes later_**

"Stupid ATB system!" XIII yelled, finally attacking. "Darn! I missed!"

"Ha ha!" Firefox cast Demi. "Darn! It failed!"

"Let's end this fight." XIII sighed. "Anyway, as we were saying..."

Everyone was already looking around the place.

"I see dead consoles..." Sora muttered.

Everyone hit Sora on the head.

"Hey! They have a dissected sandwich!" Hurky shouted. "They even have the pickles!"

"They have Elvis's hair..." Haru stared.

"No worse! They have a plaster mold of Elvis!" Rachel and Kairi screamed.

"Hi there!" Brittany Spears smiled.

"OH NO! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone, including the owners, ran out of the museum.

"Why's she there?" Varan asked.

"I have no idea! I didn't ask her to come." Firefox frowned.

"Actually, she fits our museum's theme perfectly." XIII said thoughtfully. "How about we dissect her?"

Selena sighed. "It would take to long to melt the plastic."

"We could make her the first living Barbie doll!"

"Didn't one attack Sora once?" Rachel asked Varan.

"Sshhh! They don't have to know that." Varan whispered back.

Everyone inched away as XIII and Firefox got into another ATB system fight about where they should put Brittany Spears; with the scary stuffed animals or the famous people.

"She belongs in the doll section if we're calling her the first living Barbie!" Firefox yelled.

"What? Dude! She belongs with the famous people because she's famous!" XIII yelled back.

Everyone ran away with an anime sweat drop as Firefox cast Flare and missed. Sora got charred with the spell.

* * *

Thanks to:

That weird museum where they had models of humans and everything for the idea for the museum.

Firefox116 for Firefox, "I see dead " and the museum.

I've temporarily forgotten his username, but Ben for XIII, "I see dead " and the museum again. I think the penname was Alucard13 or something to that effect.

Hurkydoesn'tknow for Hurky and saying to bring back Spongebob.

I looked back at older chapters and this story's changed a lot... I'm not sure if it was for better or for worse, but I still enjoy writing this! Thanks for all of the support everyone! Let's hope I write even better chapters in the future! Oh! Next chapter I'll say XIII username in the beginning because I'll be sure of it then. Until next time, bye!


	16. Broken and Fixed Hearts Shaman King Gues...

Back again, and guess what? I'M FINALLY GOING TO DECURSE RIKU! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Riku**: You DO realize you just said the entire point of this chapter, right?

Well, no one actually READS my author's comments at the beginning, now do they?

**Sora**: She has a point...

YAY! Sora DOES have a brain!

**Sora**: What was that?

Nothing! Here's the chapter! Anywho, Ben's username is AlucardXIII. I know, lame.

* * *

"Hey Namine! What're you doing?" Haru asked, walking over to her.

Namine hid the letter she was looking at behind her back. "Nothing!"

Haru grabbed the piece of paper and read it. "You've been accepted to an art school? That's great!"

"Not really..." Namine muttered. "It's a boarding school for girls only. No boys on campus."

"So you're leaving us?" Haru said in shock.

Namine nodded. "Sorry Haru, but I really want to go." She turned and left the room.

* * *

"What's with Haru?" Riku asked, staring at him.

"No idea, but he's been drinking a lot of milkshakes..." Kairi commented, looking at the pile of glasses.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked.

"Nothing." Haru muttered, slurping his 25th milkshake.

"Keep eating like that and you'll be as fat as Cid." Yuffie commented.

"I AM NOT FAT!" Cid shouted.

"Gwak! When did you get here?" Donald asked in shock.

"Just now actually." Squall answered.

Rachel jumped on Squall. "MY SQUALL HAS FINALLY RETURNED TO ME!"

"Get off of me!" Squall shouted.

Selena sighed. "I give up... Poor Haru just won't cheer up!"

Varan came in with a goofy grin on her face. "We could give him a happiness potion." She said, holding up a bottle of pink liquid.

"Don't tell me you made that..." Selena sighed. "Varan will be acting weird and happy for a while... The fumes of that potion are enough to get you giddy..."

Haru frowned. "I doubt even a happiness potion can fix a broken heart..."

"Did Namine finally dump you?" Sora and Hurky taunted.

"I don't want to talk about it..."

"So she **_DID_** dump you! HA HA!"

"You're not helping, Sora." Kairi muttered.

Selena walked out of the room.

'_Where's she going?'_ Riku thought and followed her.

Varan grinned darkly and muttered some weird words under her breath.

"I'm guessing you aren't giddy anymore if you're casting a spell." Aerith sighed.

Varan jumped. "Of course! I waited a while before coming here with that stupid potion!"

Riku walked into the backroom, where Selena was tying bells around her ankles and wrists. "Need any help with those?" Riku asked.

Selena shook her head. "That's OK. I got it."

Riku felt weak for a minute and walked over to Selena.

"What's wrong?" Selena asked.

"What're they doing?" Sora asked, peaking threw a crack in the door.

"Who knows?" Kairi answered. "Maybe he's going to kiss her."

"What!" Sora said in shock.

Riku smiled stupidly and kissed Selena.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Sora said in shock.

Riku snapped back to his senses and backed away from Selena. "What the...? What's going on here!" He said, obviously shocked by what he did too.

Selena was dumbstruck for a moment, and then ran out of the room.

Varan opened the door. "Should have known that would happen when you cast a love spell..." She muttered.

"YOU WHAT!" Riku stared.

"It was only a push to try and get you to admit you like her..." Varan said innocently.

"THANKS TO YOU, SELENA HATES ME NOW!"

"Who says?"

Riku stopped for a minute. "Wait... What?"

"I think she was just surprised. Try talking to her."

Riku ran after Selena and Varan followed him.

"Just a warning," Varan said coolly, "Selena's what's known as a shape shifter. She can change her appearance whenever she likes."

"Then why hasn't she every done it then?"

"Zoge cursed her, so she's stuck looking like a 10 year old."

"Wow... Really?"

Varan nodded. "It's because she wouldn't marry the moron. Selena's immortal because she's a shape shifter. She could probably teach you how to turn into a few things..."

"How?"

"Well, it's a talent. Shape Shifters are those who can turn into just about anything. Zoge can turn into a few things, but Selena can turn into anything or anyone, as long as she's still a girl. Shape shifters can't change gender."

"Wha?" Riku was confused.

"Ugh... She can look like a girl version of Sora if she wanted."

"Oh."

"Anyway, the more you can turn into, the longer your life becomes. Since Selena's mastered it, she's immortal."

"Can you turn into anything?" He asked.

"Of course. An owl, a cat, and a unicorn." Varan opened the back door. "You tell her everything. She won't listen to a word I say."

Riku nodded and stepped out into the cool evening air. He glanced around and saw Selena shivering slightly. "You OK?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Selena demanded.

"Um... Varan put a spell on me or something like that."

"Really?" Selena seemed disappointed. "Oh..."

"Hey... Um... Selena... Would you hate me if I were to say...? I... was... Um... Tell you I loved you?"

Selena jumped up and hugged Riku. "I'd say I love you too." She grinned. "Thanks too!" She transformed into a 15 year old version of herself and kissed Riku. "Now I'm tall enough! Ha!"

Riku had to laugh. "Maybe you should stay in your 10 year old form so Sora and Kairi don't freak."

"Aw... Alright." She shrunk again. She pulled Riku's bracelet off. "You don't need this anymore. You're uncursed." She frowned. " I know I'm forgetting something... Oh! I have to perform!" She ran inside and onto the stage. She did a weird dance, and the bells on her wrists and ankles hardly rang at all. They only rang when she did a certain move. At the end, she did a bow, made all of the bells ring at once, and did some flips off the stage.

"That was great!" Sra commented.

Hurky grinned. "Wait until you see MY performance!"

Tiffany ((see Games Do Come True)) walked up to Hurky. "I wrote down the words for you. Good luck!"

Hurky went on stage with her guitar and everyone groaned. "I have a song someone else wrote for me! Quit complaining!"

She strummed the guitar and started singing at hyper speed: "Here's a llama there's a llama and another little llama! Fuzzy llama, funny llama, llama, llama, DUCK! Llama, llama, cheesecake, llama, tablet, brick, potato, llama, llama mushroom, llama, llama, llama, DUCK! I was once a tree house, I lived in cake, but I never saw the way the orange slayed the rake! I was only 3 years dead, but it told the tale! And now listen, little child, to the safety rail! Did you ever see a llama kiss a llama on the llama? Llama's llama, taste of llama, llama, llama DUCK! Half a llama, twice a llama, not a llama farmer llama, llama in a car, alarm a llama, llama, llama DUCK! Is that how it's told now? Is it oh so old? Is it made of lemon juice, doorknob, ankle, cold? Now my song is getting thin, and I've run out of luck! Time for me to retire now and become a DUCK!"

Some llama's stood up in the back and applauded. Sadly, the killer Crabby Patties from the last chapter came and chased the llama's out.

"Poor llamas! COME BACK FRIENDS!" Rachel and Tiffany chased after the llamas.

Sora saw Ansem growling. "THAT WAS HOORIBLE!" He yelled.

Hurky got mad and threw a horse shoe at him. "Take this Llama shoe as a present!"

"Do Llamas have shoes?" Sora muttered to Kairi.

"Not the last time checked... Of course, I don't look at llama feet a lot." Kairi muttered.

Sora walked over to Ansem, who had a horse shoe print on his forehead. "Can I help you?"

Ansem sighed. "Mushroom Soup, without the white mushrooms, black fungi, or rare truffles please."

Sora sighed. "Now how am I supposed to prank you?"

"Easy, you're not!"

Sora walked back to the kitchen and saw Varan holding some mushrooms. "What're those?"

"These are the mushrooms from Wonderland. They make you giant or miniaturized."

"Sweet! Can I have one of both?"

Varan rolled her eyes. "One mushroom does both. The bottom makes you small, the top makes you huge. Simple as that."

Sora one and gave it to Kairi. "Put this in Ansem's food."

Kairi nodded without question and gave Sora the doctored soup. "This should be really good."

Sora walked past Cid's table and grinned. "Hey, Cid? You have a video camera, right?"

Cid nodded. "Sure I do."

"Then tape Ansem. This will be funny."

Cid nodded and got the camera ready.

"Here's your food Ansem." Sora handed him the bowl. "I couldn't find any stupid White Mushrooms. Where are they when you need them?"

"They're never around when you need them. Haven't you figured that out?" Ansem ate some of his soup and shrunk. "Hey! What is this!" He shouted in a squeaky voice. "Oh... I know..." He ate more of the soup and became gigantic. "Hey! You used **_BOTH_** sides of the mushroom!" He took another bite and shrunk again. "THAT'S IT! METEOR!"  
A tiny pebble hit Sora in the head. "Ouch... That really hurt..." He said sarcastically.

"Whoops..." Ansem ate the soup again and became human-sized. "There, now, BLIZZAGA!"

"Wow... A Sora ice sculpture..." Namine said in shock.

"No, that's Sora. He got on Ansem's nerves." Cloud explained.

"Fire!" Donald thawed Sora out, catching his shirt on fire.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed in pain.

"Waterga!" Donald shouted, soaking Sora completely.

"YES! I got it all on tape!" Cid said happily.

"Gimme that!" Sora yelled, trying to take the tape back.

"Are you sure this is the place Anna?" Yoh asked.

"Positive. Now, you're on an all rice diet, so no ideas of hamburgers." Anna growled.

"Ku!" Corey said happily. ((It's Kororo I'm told in Japanese. I've only seen the English version because my parents won't buy me the manga. I'm using their English names because of this fact.))

"That's right Corey! Food!" Trey said happily. ((I think I spelled it right...))

"I don't know. This place looks stupid." Len muttered.

"Are those killer hamburgers...?" Morty muttered, watching the crabby patties chase the llamas.

"Killer Crabby Patties actually." Namine muttered. "Oh! What would you like to eat?"

"Rice for them, and a steak for me." Anna said.

"What! I'm not on that stupid all rice diet!" Trey shouted.

"Ku!" Corey agreed.

Namine shook her head. "Whatever shamans. I'm not questioning her."

Sora was taking an order nearby with Belle and the Beast.

"What would you like to eat?" Sora asked. ((We all know what's going happen...))

"A fish sandwich." Belle answered.

"Meat! Lots and lots of meat!" Beast shouted.

"Er... To drink?" Sora asked, remembering last time.

"Lemonade." Belle answered.

"Meat! Lots and lots of meat!" Beast yelled.

"Um... Would you like a side of meat?" Sora said, knowing the answer.

"No! That's barbaric! I want a salad!" Beast growled.

"He's on a diet." Belle explained at Sora's stunned look.

"Oh." Sora walked past Yoh's table. "What the...? A tiny floating person...?" He pointed at Corey.

"Her name's Corey!" Trey said annoyed.

"Ku!"

"Wait, you can see her?" Morty said, surprised.

"Yeah. Why? You also have some Chinese warrior and a samurai." Sora pointed to Amidamaru and Bason.

"Wow... You can see ghosts?" Yoh said with a laugh. "Are you a shaman?"

"A what...? Is that a kind of food?"

"No. Shamans are people who can fuse with spirits to fight." Anna muttered. "Good! Our food's here."

Everyone else groaned at the sight of rice.

Namine laughed. "Sora, maybe you could use that little ghost as a prank, if they're shamans."

Sora grinned. "That would work!" He turned to Trey. "Please! I know the perfect person!" He grinned evilly at the Hun guy from Mulan.

Trey fused Corey into the Hun no problem.

"Ku!" He shouted. "Ku! Ku!"

Everyone started laughing, especially Cid, who was taping it.

Cid grinned and went to Horace and handed him the tape. "Play this. It'll be hilarious!"

Horace nodded and all of the embarrassing things that had happened appeared on the screen. At the end though...

"AH!" Cid shouted, hitting the cut button.

"Cid actually wore Aerith's dress?" Haru said in shock.

"I need to gouge my eyes out! Gimme that fork!" Minnie screeched.

"Ha! I knew that was on there!" Yuffie died in laughter.

Daisy walked in. "What's Minnie going to do with that fork?"

"Gauge her eyes out. We all saw Cid in a dress." Haru sighed.

Daisy groaned and took the fork away from Minnie. "Let's ask Varan if she has a potion that will make you forget ALL about it."

Minnie nodded.

Namine walked up to Haru. "I'm sorry I'm leaving Haru... I'll be back soon though. It's only over the summer! I'll come to visit too." She added as an afterthought.

Haru looked up. "Really? Thank goodness." He kissed her. "I'm glad."

Namine turned bright red. "I know... I would have missed you too much."

Selena glanced over at them. "Good. Haru's cheered up. Now if I could only find..."

"Hey!" Varan called. "Think you could ask Mickey if I can have my card game here tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Well, Max and Count are going to bring 2 of their friends. I was hoping I could get the day off to mess around with them..."

"Oh... I'm guessing I should explain Max and Count's 'conditions' right?"

"Yeah, if you could." Varan smiled. "Thank you!"

"Who are their 'friends' exactly?"

"Some guys named Deovi and Nolec." Varan shrugged.

"I've heard of them. Those are the llamas that the hamburgers chased away." Hurky smiled.

"They aren't llamas, I assure you." Varan muttered.

"Gawrsh... I think the penguins are having trouble with Belle and the Beast's orders..."

Everyone died laughing at the penguins falling over.

* * *

Thanks to:

Manic for suggesting Cid's embarrassing footage and MORE MUSHROOM SOUP!

Fairy Godmoose for suggesting Shaman King and giving me the Corey/Kororo prank.(I love that show, even if the monkeys at 4KidsTV took the show off. Darn them! My parents won't buy me the manga because they think I've seen every episode!)

Tiffany for telling me about the Llama Song!

Effie for suggesting a long time ago the revision to the "Meat! Lots and lots of meat!" joke.

Kingdom Hearts Keeper for letting me use Deovi and Nolec in this fic. They'll appear next chapter, I promise!

THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN! YAY! Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter! Bye guys!


	17. Heartless Dust Bunnies ATTACK!

I know I write my fics in a weird order, but my friend won't be able to get onto the computer for a long time, and asked me to write the next chapter before she had to leave online life for a while. Here's the chapter!

* * *

"Hi guys!" Varan said happily, hugging her friends. "Long time no see!"

"Jeez, it's only been a month!" Count smiled, showing large fangs.

"Yahoo!" Max cried, wagging his tail.

"Um... A werewolf and a vampire?" Riku said, glancing nervously from the purple haired Count and the golden retriever like Max.

"Don't worry Riku! They're both harmless! Max is a strict vegetarian and Count's allergic to blood!"

'_What kind of vampire is allergic to blood...?'_ Everyone thought, staring.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T MENTION THAT!" Count yelled.

"Calm down!" The wolf person wearing a black, sleeveless coat yelled. He held up his clawed gloves threateningly. "Or I'll cut myself and make you drink the blood! Then you'll swell up like a balloon!" He grinned evilly.

"Put that thing **_AWAY_** Makyu!" The teenager in the silver trench coat with gold trim put an arrow in his bow and aimed. ((I'm sorry, it's just you always make those guys bicker in you reviews, KHK))

"WILL BOTH OF YOU STOP IT!" The raccoon-human's tail twitched dangerously.

"You guys have strange friends..." Varan commented.

"**_YOU'RE_** the one with a vegetarian werewolf and a conceited vampire as buds." Haru said, but quickly avoided Varan's fierce look.

"Oh! We should introduce ourselves!" Makyu ((the wolf guy)) smiled. "I'm Makyu, that's Deovi," he pointed to the teenager, who was still arguing with the raccoon, "and that's Nolec." He nodded to the raccoon.

"I demand to speak with Sora!" A man shouted to Daisy.

"I'm sorry, but you can't right now. He's working." Daisy answered. "Besides, no reservation, no entry."

"Whose that?" Sora asked, looking at the red headed guy. He took a deep breath to shout.

Haru and Riku quickly tackled Sora to the floor. "Don't! That's Axel! He's a bloodthirsty killer!"

"I think I like that guy..." Deovi ran his fingers through his long blonde hair.

"Why's that?" Nolec asked,

"He has a cool coat!" You could see Deovi's purple blue eyes dart back and forth between his own coat, and Axel's. "But mine's cooler!" He finally declared.

"Yeah, yeah, prince boy." A boy about Riku's age muttered. He glared at Deovi through his brown eyes. "Just because you were the prince of a kingdom when you were twelve, you can't be rude!"

"Jose!" Nolec whispered. "Please don't get him mad..."

"Sora!" Riku cried, grabbing Sora's hood. "**_DON'T_** go near Axel, got it?"

"I get it! Quit bugging me!" Sora yelled.

"Maybe we could help!" Deovi suggested.

"We don't mess around with the affairs of other worlds." Nolec muttered.

"Oh yeah..." Deovi thought for a minute. "You're right. Wish we could help though."

"Hey!" Minnie walked over to them. "You guys can help! Can any of you cook?"

"Yeah..." They all said, knowing what was coming.

"Great! You can help Kairi in the kitchen!" Minnie pushed them in the direction of the kitchen.

"Yet more people are suckered into working here..." Count muttered, sipping his tomato juice.

"Yup!" Max was eating a huge plate of salad.

"See? They're harmless!" Varan grinned.

Selena just frowned. "I hope those guys will be alright in the kitchen..."

"Yeah... That crazy French chief drives everyone nuts." Kairi sighed.

"What're you doing here Kairi?" Sora asked.

"Taking a break."

"Sora, go in the back room please! We don't want Axel getting revenge on you or something!" Riku and Haru shouted at once.

"Revenge? I've never met the guy. How could I have done anything...?" Sora sat there, confused. "My brain hurts now..."

"SORA! JUST GO!"

"Alright! Jeez!" He went into the room. "Hey! Where does this staircase lead?" He looked down into the basement and fell down the stairs. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

When Sora awoke, he was tried up in dusty ropes. "What the...?"

"We are the Heartless Dust Bunnies!" A gray rabbit yelled in a screechy voice. ((XD))

"Um... You aren't sickeningly cute enough to be Heartless." Sora replied. "Untie me please."

"No! These are orders directly from Maleficent for making Jafar break up with her!"

"What? But I haven't talked to either of them since I asked them to chase Jessica out of the house!" Sora tried to break the TV cables he was tied in. "I can't move!"

"Um... That's why they're called 'restraints' kid." The Dust Bunny said. "Now we shall be holding you hostage!" He hopped away. "I shall leave a note in the upper world!"

The Heartless Dust Bunny guards fell asleep soon after the leader left.

'_How do I get out of this one...? I know!'_ "Fire!" Sora shouted. The cords were engulfed in flames. "Cool! I didn't even need the Keyblade!" He walked around the prop basement. "Ack! I'm lost!" He saw a cauldron. "The Black Cauldron... Bring hordes of Demonic Zombies to life... Yada yada yada..." Sora read off the tag. "I like this thing! I can use it against the villains!" He laughed evilly.

* * *

"Have you seen Sora anywhere?" Mickey asked Riku, who was playing cards against Haru.

"Nope. Haven't seen him. Got any fives?" He asked Haru.

"Grrr..." Haru handed him the card. "It's not our job to watch him on break, is it?"

"I think I smell Sora!" Max acted like one of those hunting dogs, sniffing the ground. He led everyone to the prop basement. "His scent leads into there."

"Oh no! Everybody gets lost in the basement unless they take Pluto!" Mickey slapped his forehead.

"Aw fooie! He'll find his way out eventually. This just means we won't have any pranks tonight." Donald went back to his job.

"You're right." Riku turned to get back to the Go Fish game.

* * *

Sora jumped on stage with the Black Cauldron. "Hello everyone!"

"Oh no..." Nolec muttered, peaking through the crack in the kitchen door. "The Black Cauldron..."

"This should be good!" Jose watched too.

"I summon the Demonic Demons of the Black Cauldron!" Sora called into the bowl.

The bunch of Dust Bunnies that had kidnapped Sora came out. "You called, mistress?" They all stared. "You aren't Maleficent!"

"... This stinks..." Sora sighed. "I WANTED TO **_DEFEAT_** the evil people with the prank! Not summon the evil dust bunnies!"

"There you are!" Axel appeared on stage. "I have something just for you!" He did an evil laugh.

Sora, remember what Riku and Haru had said, turned to run, but Axel grabbed his shoulder. "Let me go!"

"Here!" Axel handed him a badly drawn card that said 'I'm sorry I hit you!' on it. "Can you forgive me?"

"Um... Sure?" Sora said.

"Great!" Axel vanished.

"That was... Weird..." Hurky commented. "Oh yeah! I got a song to sing on stage!" She jumped on with her guitar. "Badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger, badger! Mushroom! Mushroom!" Hurky sang, doing the badger dance.

"BOOO!" Everyone cried, except Sepheroth, who joined in with the dancing. ((This is making fun of something at the Colossal Con I went too. FF Battle Interruptions Skit or something like that.))

Hurky got mad and grabbed a bunch of pencils. ((**_THIS_** didn't happen at the anime con.)) "SHUT UP!" She threw them at everyone.

Everyone screamed and ran away.

"Nice job Hurky." Mickey said sarcastically.

"Yeah, nice." Donald agreed.

Everyone else, of course, had fallen over laughing.

* * *

Thanks you:

Square Enix for the "That's why they're called 'restraints'" line. It's in Star Ocean: Till the Ends of Time, so you know.

HarryPotter211 for suggesting I bring in Axel.

Kingdom Hearts Keeper for giving me permission to use Jose, Deovi, Makyu, and Nolec. I took a lot of liberties with them. Sorry about that.

Ravenf6 for the Black Cauldron prank!

Lanablaze92 for the Maleficent and Jafar break up idea! I changed it a little to fit the story though. Thanks!

Whoever came up with Badger Song.

Thanks for reading once again! There shall be another update, don't worry. Anywho, if anyone knows the words to the Numa Numa Song, please send them to me. I want to use them in a prank. Later everyone!


	18. Evil Pies go Camping!

Hello! My bro has just gone camping for an entire week! W007! Oh, and some important things that I will repeat at the end:

**TO ANYONE WHO WISHES TO SEND ME A CHARACTER, OR ALREADY HAS, I REALLY AM BAD AT DOING THAT SORT OF THING. I'M SORRY, BUT PLEASE DON'T SEND ME ANY CHARACTERS, BECAUSE THEY WON'T STAY LONG IF I DECIDE TO USE THEM. I will use the characters KHK has sent me, but they will only have walk on appearances, and that will be it. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but I am very bad at using characters someone else made in a fic like this, where I'm really not expecting it. So sorry! (bows apologetically)**

Riku: Um... You're the author. You have a right to refuse using characters.

Yeah, well... Just so people know not to send me anything.** Original characters are welcome to join in on reviews, so you don't have to stop that. (I enjoy reading the arguments in your reviews, KHK.)

* * *

**

"Jessica! Have you figured anything out yet?" Pete shouted.

"I'll find something. You're paying me, after all." Jessica called, glimpsing at the spell books in front of her. "Hey! This'll work. Do we have any pie makings?"

"Only stuff to make lime pie. Will that work?" Pete asked.

"Ugh... That'll have to do." Jessica laughed evilly.

* * *

"Hey there Mickey!" Pete handed him a pie. "Here's a present. I heard Sora just loves lime pie!"

Mickey eyed the pie suspiciously. "There's no poison in there..."

"Of course not! There's nothing wrong with this pie! It's perfectly safe!"

"Alright, but if I find ANYTHING wrong with it..."

"Don't worry!" Pete pushed Mickey in Sora's direction.

* * *

"Wow... That looks really good..." Sora, Donald, and Goofy said in unison, staring at the pie.

"Looks gross..." Selena commented.

"Yup. It reeks of dark magic." Varan agreed.

Deovi, Nolec, Makyu, and Jose talking to Mickey. "You see, we can't cook for beans, and you have enough servers as it is, so I guess we'll be going now..." Deovi sighed.

"We'll come back one day though, and bring some friends!" Makyu added.

Mickey nodded. "I'll be waiting then. See you all later."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy had already finished the pie, when an old lady suddenly appeared.

"My! What a nice place!" She said, pinching Sora's cheek. "And what a nice young man!"

"She reeks of evil." Varan breathed.

"Why Ashley! How can you say that? I baked you a blackberry pie and everything!" The woman smiled.

Varan stared at the pie. "Um... No thank you. I don't like sweets."

"Then why do you put sugar in everything?" Haru asked.

"Because I'm a horrible cook and can't tell the difference between salt and sugar."

Sora was eating a ton of pies. "This is really good Mom!"

Kairi watched him. "I think you've had enough, and besides, she's not your mother!"

"Can't talk. Eating." Sora said, still pigging out.

Kairi looked fiercely at him, and hit him in the head with a fish. "Better?"

"Ew! Why am I eating coconut pie? I hate that stuff!" Sora made a face, then looked at Kairi. "Thanks Kairi! You saved me from pie obsession."  
"Really? I'm glad." She said.

Sora leaned over to kiss her, and...

"Ri ri!" The old lady said, holding up a pie. "I baked your favorite! Apple!"

Kairi gawked. "Ri ri...? That's almost as bad as Varan being called by her first name..."

"And Riki and Haru Haru! You guys I'm sure would love some cherry pie!" She stuffed the pies down there throats.

"Oh dear..." Varan said, glancing at their dazed looks. "That pie had possessing magic in it..."

Selena turned into a wolf and bit the lady's hand. "Blech!" She jumped back, hitting Sora. "She tastes like bad limes!"

Sora snapped out of it. "What?"

The old lady was wondering around the House of Mouse, giving everyone pies.

"Sora! We have a job for you!" Varan handed him a bottle. "It's filled with a sleeping draft. Put this in **_EVERYONE'S_** pie, unless you want to lose your job."

Sora nodded, doing so. Then he hopped onto the stage. "Hey everyone! All you can eat pies! The person who eats the most will get this lovely crown!" He held up a Burger King hat, which the killer Crabby Patties from a few chapters ago ate. "Alright... No hat, but you get a special prize!"

"I win!" Ansem yelled, standing up.

"How come he wasn't affected?" Sora asked.

"Easy! His magic's too strong for that potion." Varan frowned. "And that dark magic. You have to find something for him."

Sora walked up to Ansem and hit that evil Guardian thing.

The Guardian roared and started chasing Ansem.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GUARDIAN!" Ansem yelled.

Finally, Ansem fainted from funning and Sora dressed him up like a girl.

"Mother!" Hurky cried. "I don't have a song!"

"How about 'Three Blind Mice?'" The lady suggested.

"She makes me sick..." Selena muttered.

"We aren't staying here with the audience knocked out!" O'Malley yelled. "Come on cats! Let's find another gig!"

"I get it now..." Sora nodded. "The wacko's trying to destroy the House of Mouse!"

"No really? What was you're first clue? Brainwashing Riku, or trying to brainwash the audience?" Selena snarled.

"Well sorry!"

"Get any water balloons left from that prank against Hades?" Varan asked.

"Nope. I can ask Dumbo for help though!" Sora summoned Dumbo and hopped on. "I'll squirt the lady if you want!"

"That's exactly it. She should devolve back into a pie, and her spell will be broken."

Sora soaked the evil pie person, and she shrunk back to her horrible limy pie state.

Everyone woke up in the audience.

Hurky jumped on stage and started doing the Numa Numa dance. "Mayya hiii, Mayya huu, Mayya ha, Mayya haha! Mayya hiii, Mayya huu, Mayya ha, Mayya haha! Mayya hiii, Mayya huu, Mayya ha, Mayya haha! Mayya hiii, Mayya huu, Mayya ha, Mayya haha! Hello, salute, sinwaro! on heiduke, un haiduc -- Numa, Nu ma yay! -- Numa Numa Yay! -- Numa Numa Yay -- Numma Numma Yay!"

((That's what she told me, so I just typed what she said))

Everyone joined in, and it was a blast. Until, of course, Ansem came to.

"Why is everyone dancing to this horrible music!" He demanded.

Everyone collapsed in a fit of giggles because Ansem was still in the dress.

Ansem glared at Sora, but left without saying a word.

Selena walked onstage. "Hello! Here's a funny cartoon starring a bunch of us!"

* * *

**Camping Daze**

"We're going to be manly men and camp!" Sora said, rather rudely, to Varan, Selena, and Kairi. "We aren't wimpy girls!"

"Then I'm a wimpy girl." Riku shrugged. "I'm not sleeping on rocks, like **_LAST_** time we went camping! Haru, you want to join us?"

"No way! You may be a wimp, but I'm going to show you up somehow!" Haru snapped.

"Fine, but it won't be in brains, that's for sure." Riku followed the girls inside.

"Us manly men make set up our own tents!" Donald yelled.

After 20 times of trying to put up the tent, Sora gave in. "We'll just be even manlier and sleep without a tent!"

Goofy sighed. "I think I'm going to join Riku and the girls." He walked into the shelter.

"Real men light their fires with sticks!" Sora shouted to Riku.

"I know. We're lighting ours with smart people's sticks." He said, slowly so that Sora could catch every word. He held up a box of matches.

After giving up on lighting it with sticks, Sora dumped a ton of gasoline on it and went to find some flint.

Donald, who didn't know about the gas, blasted the sticks with a fire spell and became a roasted duck.

"Well, we have dinner." Sora said jokingly.

Donald stomped off toward the others, where they were grilling some hamburgers and hot dogs like civilized human beings.

"I think I'll join them..." Haru inched away slowly, then ran over to them.

"Fine! Be weaklings!" Sora shouted, going back to his own meal, a chocolate bar and a half full can of Root Beer.

"I give up!" Sora cried in the morning. "I was freezing, and I was hungry! Feed me!"

"Geez... I'd hate to see you **_OUTSIDE_** of your backyard." Riku laughed.

* * *

"I am **_NOT_** that pathetic!" Sora yelled.

"I have reservations for that Canadian canoe trip, if you want to go and prove it." Kairi said with a grin.

"NO!" Sora cried, fleeing for his life.

Thanks to:

Teen Titans, which I stole the creepy Mother and the pie from.

Return-of-Skeledude12 for saying to bring Pete back and the warm, fuzzy moment interruption. And the "Can't Talk, eating" line that I took from a review.

My brother, Black Ryu Lord for going camping and giving me the crazy idea for that cartoon by doing so.

Midgar Zolom for the Guardian idea.

Tsukiryoushi for the Alley Cats leaving idea.

Jupiter-Lightning for the Numa Numa dance idea, and the lyrics, or at least some of them.

DazedxConfused for the pie eating contest, even if I stopped them from barfing. Chain faint instead.

KH fan for the fainting potion. I made Sora put it in everyone's pies though. And the dressing up Ansem prank.

HarryPotter211 for suggesting I bring in Dumbo.


	19. Magic Mahem

Hello! I have become very obsessed with the movie Howl's Moving Castle recently. I've seen it twice, and will probably see it again. Oh, and **who's BHK** Aoki-Chan? Please explain that to me. (I'm no good with shortened names. All I know is FMA and KH with shortened names) Enough babbling! Here's the chapter.

* * *

"Don't tell me today's magic night!" Varan said, shocked.

"Why? What's wrong with that?" Minnie asked.

"**_HE'LL_** be here." Varan shivered.

"Who will?" Daisy asked.

"The infamous Wizard Howl! He eats girls' hearts for breakfast!" Varan said, still shaking.

"You don't really believe that, do you?" Selena asked, walking by. "You're still mad because he dumped you."

"I am not!" Varan snapped.

"Yes you are." Riku agreed. "I don't like the sound of that Howl guy though."

"He sounds like a creepy creep to me." Kairi sighed.

"He's a wizard? Neat!" Sora grinned.

Varan glared at Sora and left.

"Jeez... She's not happy." Hurky commented.

"Why hello there!" A man with raven black hair walked up to Hurky. "What a charming young woman you are." He bowed and kissed her hand.

Hurky stared at him. "Who're you? A creep?"

"I am Howell Jenkins." The man smiled, revealing pearly white teeth.

"Sounds strangely like the Wizard Howl." Haru muttered.

"Howl! I thought you said you'd quit flirting with girls!" A girl with silver hair and brown eyes yelled.

"Erk! Sophie! I never said that!" The man, now obviously the wizard Howl, hissed.

"Yes you did." A little kid with ginger hair said. "You said that after Sophie broke that contract with Calcifer." He smiled at Sophie.

"I seem to recall you saying that too." A light hovering over Howl's said. It landed in Howl's open hand and turned into a flame. "You said that you and Sophie should live happily ever after too."

"Shut up Calcifer!" Howl growled at the flame. "You too Markl!" He glared at kid.

"Hello Howl." Varan suddenly appeared behind him, cracking her knuckles.

"Um... Who are you again?" Howl asked the witch.

Varan slugged him.

"Oh dear... Varan! You didn't kill poor Howl..." Selena saw Howl twitching on the ground. "did... you...? Varan! I know you're against him, but..."

"I feel better now." Varan stomped out of the room.

A small old dog slurped Howl's face a few times and sneezed.

Howl sat up. "I knew playing dead would work." He stood up and brushed the dirt off of his shirt.

"I'm shocked you didn't remember Varan." Calcifer whispered. "You flirted with her, and she was the only girl to truly get back at you for dumping her."

"Now I remember..." Howl said, rubbing his head. "Her punch jogged my memory."

* * *

_**FLASHBACK!**_

"Ack! Varan! I'm sorry!" Howl yelled, running around the small room. "Just quit making this thing chase me!"

"No. That guitar will keep hitting you until it breaks over your head." Varan turned and left the castle.

* * *

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So **_THAT'S_** why you were knocked out and your guitar was broken in half..." Markl said, not surprised at all. "You shouldn't go after witches you know."

"I think you deserve that if you play with girls' hearts." Kairi mumbled.

Howl sighed. "I really should stop doing that, shouldn't I...?"

"You're impossible!" Sophie glowered at him.

"Anyway, Riku, show them to their table." Daisy said, checking off their reservation.

"Oh, all right." Riku showed them to a table.

"Thank you." Sophie smiled at him.

"Now who's flirting?" Howl grumbled under his breath.

"Did you say something Howl?" Sophie gave him a cold look.

There was a loud crash outside and a witch walked into the lobby. "I'm Kiki. I have a delivery for a... Sora?" She looked at a notebook.

"That's me!" Sora signed it and gave her some Munny.

"I also have a reservation for the show tonight." Kiki looked at Daisy.

"Yes! Haru, take her to a table."

**_Out in the Parking Lot..._**

"Now uh... Where can I park you dragon Miss?" Max asked a girl with brown hair riding a humungous blue dragon.

The dragon turned into a boy with blue hair. "No need." He said, calmly following the girl inside.

"Wow! I never knew there were so many people with magic!" Sora said surprised.

"There have to be a ton." Varan said quietly. "Lots of people wouldn't know what to do without a witch or wizard to make a spell for them."

"Hey! If it isn't Varan!" The boy with blue hair smiled. "Remember me?"

"Haku! I haven't seen you since meeting that wacko Yubaba!" Varan hugged him. "You've even broken that spell she put on you! That's wonderful! Who's this?"

"This is Chihiro. She helped me."

"Hello." The girl behind him said slightly nervously.

"No need to be scared!" Varan grinned.

"Darn packaging tape!" Sora was trying to open the box.

Riku sighed and grabbed it. "There." He handed back the open package. "What do you need a lottery ticket for?"

"It's fake! I'm going to give it to Ansem and make him think he's won a ton of Munny!"

"You really enjoy pranking people that much?" Ed ((Full Metal Alchemist returns)) asked.

"I live to do that!" Sora grinned.

"Hey! You're that alchemist!" Riku said surprised.

"Glad to see you can talk again." Al nodded.

"Who're these guys?" Haru asked, pointing to pretty much everyone.

"Don't bother. Ed has an ego the size of Pete." Varan said calmly.

There was a pop from Howl's table. They all looked to see that Howl was turning Sophie's hat multiple colors as payback for something.

"Alchemy's better. Right Al?" Ed smirked.

"Alchemy huh? I can beat you any day." Howl said with a grin.

"Then I suggest a contest." Hurky grinned evilly. "The person who can impress the most people in the House of Mouse wins."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rachel asked, holding the picture she had taken of Squall and now was so busy worshipping it that she never goes to work and is hardly paid anymore.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Selena nodded. "I asked Mickey about using the stage for a competition. It was originally Varan vs. Howl, but Alchemy vs. Magic would work. How about it?"

"I'll gladly put an Alchemist in his place." Howl vanished and reappeared dramatically on stage.

"Oh yeah?" Ed ran onto the stage. "So I can't disappear! So what?"

Mickey grabbed the microphone. "Here's a match! Alchemy vs. Magic! We'll hand out cards afterwards and you can vote for which performance you liked better! There will be 3 rounds!"

Howl started off by pulling out a cloth from no where. He closed his fist around it, and when he opened it, a colorful butterfly appeared.

Ed transmuted a wooden horse from some materials Varan had put on the stage. There were many Ooos and Ahs.

Next, Howl created a trap door under the horse's feet and made the toy fall to pieces.

"You are a worthy opponent!" Ed simply pulled his brother onstage and pulled off the helmet. "How's this?"

Howl laughed. "That's pretty cool. Can you beat this?" Howl turned into his bird human form.

Lots of applause came from the audience.

"Oh yeah?" Ed transmuted a giant statue of Mickey. "How's them apples?"

"All right!" Mickey said into the mic. "That's it for the battle. Now, who was more impressive?"

Jeopardy music started playing. Once everyone was done voting...

"Oh wow! It's a draw!" Donald shouted.

"Gawrsh! I thought Howl would win!" Goofy said surprised.

Sora walked over to Ansem's table. "Here you go! Mickey asked me to give you this ticket."

"Thank you." Ansem scratched the instant win lottery ticket. "I won? I WON 1,234,567,890 MUNNY! I WON THE JACKPOT!" Ansem started dancing happily.

"That's fake..." Maleficent laughed while she looked at it.

"What?" Ansem glared at Sora. "Prepare to die!" He cast Fire on Sora.

"YEOW!" Sora yelled.

Kairi pulled out a fire extinguisher and put the fire out.

Howl tapped Ansem on the shoulder, handed him a soda bottle with a potion in it, and left without Sora or Kairi noticing.

Ansem put the potion in Sora's pocket and left quickly.

"Hey there Hurky!" A voice called.

"Oh no! It's Scott Burkorini!" Hurky screamed like a character in a horror film.

"Wanna know something horrible?"

"I don't know. Is it your face?" Hurky growled.

"No! I'm going to take your place in the House of Mouse!"

"Sorry, but I'm not going to get fired." Hurky grimaced. "You smell like gasoline."

"I challenge you to a battle! If I get more applause than you, you leave the House of Mouse, FOREVER!"

They had the challenge. Hurky was first. "Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring Bananaphone! Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring Bananaphone! I've got this feeling! So Appealing! For us to get together and sing! SING!"

Tiffany and Rachel, with their friends the llamas and killer burgers ((you thought the burgers were gone, didn't you?)) started singing too. "Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Donanaphone! It grows in bunches! I've got my hunches!"

Hurky took a solo. "It's the best! Beats the rest! Cellular! Modular! Interactive-odular!"

Everyone joined in again. "Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring Bananaphone! Ping Pong, Ping Pong, Ping Pong, Ping Bananaphone!"

Hurky again. "It's no bologna! It ain't a pony! My cellular, BANARPHONE!"

No one clapped except Howl's group, Kiki, Haku, and Chihiro. You could here Jiminy Cricket and the cricket from Mulan chirping.

Scott came on and blew on a burning stick to blow fire.

Everyone applauded.

"I win!" Scott shouted. "You have to leave now!"

Haku sighed to Varan. "He paid everyone to not applaud. We didn't arrive in time for his bribery."

Hurky sat down at a table and started putting away her guitar sadly.

"Hey Scott!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi called. "If you want Hurky to leave, you'll have to beat us!"

"Fine!" Scott grinned.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all nodded and they all started juggling while singing the llama song. When they were done, everyone applauded, since Scott hadn't bribed them not to.

Scott breathed fire again.

"Boo!" Calcifer shouted, being the demon he was. "One trick pony!"

"I have to agree with Calcifer on this, even if he's being rude." Sophie nodded.

Sora walked across the stage drinking the potion. There was a loud crack and where Sora was standing was a Sacred. ((Little bunny looking things.))

Everyone started laughing.

"Howl, did you do that?" Markl asked.

"I made the potion and Ansem had ordered and paid for it the other day. I didn't know what he'd actually use it for." Howl said, sniggering.

Everyone was laughing at Sora even harder as he tried to get someone's attention to turn him back.

"Well, I should fix him." Howl waved his hand lazily and Sora turned back, except he still had the rabbit ears. "Whoops..."

"AHHHHHHH!" Sora ran into the backroom. "This has to be a nightmare!"

Everyone laughed, especially Varan, who fixed it in the end.

* * *

Thanks:

Howl's Moving Castle (the movie), for Howl, Sophie, Markl, Calcifer, and Heen the dog.

Kiki's Delivery Service for Kiki.

Spirited away for Haku and Chihiro.

The Sacred, as far as I know, if originally from Dragon Knights.

Whoever originally did the Bananaphone Song.

Ravenf6 for suggesting I bring back Ed and Al.

One Winged Angel Sami for the shape shifting potion prank on Sora.

AnimeDutchess: For the lottery ticket prank and Ansem's fire spell and Kairi with the fire extinguisher.

Hurkydoesntknow for Scott Burkorini and helping me with the face off between him and Hurky. I'm not sure what Scott Burkorini actually looks like, because I never found the description in her fics. You'll have to look yourself.

I have a special request for everyone. My friend Jupiter-Lightning is now an older sister, but her new sister is inthe hospital. Please pray for them both. Thank you everyone.


	20. Thieving Mahem

Hello! Sorry it took so long to update! I've decided (even though it will be the death of me and take me a long time to finish this...) to do a review corner like I've started with all my other fics!

**Aoki-Chan: Thanks for telling me who BHK is, but I won't use him until I know how he acts, so I know how to make fun of him properly.**

**SomeoneInThePastOfEarth: Glad you appreciate Miyazaki. Howl's Moving Castle rocks! You must see it!**

**Lanablaze92: If you've only seen Spirited Away, you'll have to see Miyazaki's other masterpieces. They all rock. Thanks for saying the last chappy was awesome.**

**KH Fan: That prank is one of the funniest I've gotten yet! Best of all, IT'S COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY RANDOM!**

**Jupitar-Lightening: You're Welcome!**

**One Time Reviewer: I hope this isn't the last time you review! I'll put Star Ocean: Till the Ends of Time characters in when I finally beat the game. I'm currently in 4D Space, so I'm no where near the end.**

**Kingdom Hearts Keeper: OMG, one review from you! (is in shock) Thanks for hoping for Jupiter-Lightning's sister.**

**AnimeDutchess: Glad you liked the chappy. Happy to have used your prank. Thanks for praying for Jupiter's sister.**

**Neros Urameshi: I'm sure Jupiter-Lightning appreciates all the support.**

**Fairy Godmoose: I already had a plan for this chapter, but I'll put FFX characters in next chappy, I promise! A lot of people have asked me. I just need to plan it out...**

**One Winged Angel Sami: You've gotten your wish! Course... I was already planning on using them...**

**Krystal: Glad you liked it.**

**KatzMeow: I don't think I could stop writing this fic, even if I wanted to... Like I'd want to stop writing this! It's too much fun!**

**Thesrazrbladekisses: O.O;;; That's a long username... Maybe you shouldn't read this if you're going to explode.**

**GMGirl: I was wondering what happened to you... Thanks for reviewing again!**

**Kikofreako: Who are these other characters you are listing? (is confused) I've never seen them before... Ebil laughter...? Thanks for praying for Jupiter-Lightning's little sister.**

**Also, for all people worrying about Jupiter's little sister, I'm pretty sure she's fine and happy now.**

Here's the fic!

* * *

"Oh no!" Varan cried, reading a note.

"What?" Sora asked, acting like a vulture and hovering over the letter.

Varan shoved the memo into his face. "The Phantom Thief Dark will be taking my newly made "Heart of the Fairy" from me tonight!"

"That's not all!" A boy with black hair and dark eyes ran up to them. "Saint Tail also sent a calling card saying she'd be taking it! I, Asuka Jr., will catch her!"

"Oh joy..." Selena said skeptically. "They'll be stealing it right from under our noses, even though we have a witch **_AND_** the Keyblade master. Yup! That's gonna be a big problem."

"Don't worry!" A voice said calmly. A 14 year old boy with silver short hair walked up to them. "I'm Satoshi, and I shall help capture Dark."

"I'll catch Saint Tail once and for all too!" Asuka Jr. smiled.

"Just don't get in my way!" They shouted at each other in unison. "Fine! Just don't catch **_MY_** thief!"

"We're in trouble..." Haru mumbled.

"I don't know... I think Satoshi might be a competent person to catch Dark." Kairi said calmly. "I'm not sure about him." She pointed to Asuka Jr.

"I, Asuka Jr, shall catch Saint Tail!"

Hurky walked onstage. "Since the Quackstreet Boys are fighting again, you are at my mercy for musical entertainment!" Everyone groaned, but she strummed her guitar anyway. "Pizza pizza pie, every minute every second pie pie pie pie pie. Pepperoni, anchovies, peppers, mushrooms, olives, chives, py, therapy, therapy, adverstising causes me therapy therapy, advertising causes..."

A girl with reddish hair in a black outfit with a pink skirt suddenly appeared on stage. "Hello everyone! This is Saint Tail! 1, 2, 3!" She shouted, and flower petals fell everywhere. Everyone instantly fell asleep.

"Heh! Saint Tail's here!" Asuka Jr. dived at her to catch her.

Dark jumped down next to Saint Tail. "Sorry, but I'll be stealing the Heart of the Fairy." He grinned, but fell over when Asuka knocked into him.

Saint Tail and Dark both jumped into the rafters. "Let's work together on this one. With those two around, we won't be able to reach the jewel." Dark suggested.

"All right." Saint Tail nodded.

They both slipped. Dark landed on top of Asuka Jr., while Saint Tail fell into Satoshi's arms.

Both dropped the thieves instantly. "I told you **_NOT_** to catch my thief!" They yelled at each other in unison. "Yeah? Well, your thief fell one **_ME_**." They shouted again at the same time.

"YOU **_IDIOTS_**!" Varan screeched. Everything went silent, especially because Saint Tail and Dark got away. "The Heart of the Fairy was **_STILL_** stolen!" She pointed to a boy with a crow on his shoulder munching on the crystal.

"He's eating it!" Sora said shocked.

"It's rock candy!" The boy said happily.

"Of course, you're **_MUCH_** better than that old thing." The crow said to Kairi, who slugged him. "Ouch!"

"Whoa are you guys anyway?" Riku asked.

"My name's Jing, King of Bandits," the boy said, "and this is Kir."

"Um... What happened to everyone?" Ansem walked in.

Haru stared at the empty seats. "Huh!"

"Uh... You think those people were important Kir?" Jing asked.

"Well, we should have made sure before we robbed them blind and shoved them into that locked room..." Kir said. They both inched away, then broke into a run.

Ansem sighed and unlocked the door. Everyone ran back into their seats, grumbling about Jing.

Mickey hopped onstage. "Sorry guys! We won't have anymore interruptions with the show! Hit it Horace!"

Horace pulled out a sludge hammer in his booth and clobbered the DVD player.

"I hate that saying!" The thing mumbled.

"Ansem! How may I help you?" Sora asked.

"Pudding." Ansem answered.

Sora, of course, had to prank Ansem. He put laxatives in the pudding, of course and gave it to Ansem laughing. Everyone thought her put something else in there. Ansem checked it closely. "There are laxatives in here. I refuse to eat it." He grumbled. "I need to learn a new spell. Obviously making you burst into flame isn't teaching you anything."

Sora, mad that his prank didn't work, jumped on Guardian. "Yeehaw!" He cried happily, acting like a cowboy.

"Sora! Get down from there!" Minnie and Kairi screamed.

"Aw... Fine!" He jumped off, landed in front of Oogie Boogie and threw a bug at Ursula. It landed in her soup.

"AIIIEEEE!" She screeched, flinging her soup in the air. The bowl landed on Hades' head.

"Hey? What's this thing with putting my head out?" Hades asked, annoyed.

"Sorry sir." Selena laughed, relighting his head with Lumiare. ((I think I spelled the name right. The candle guy from Beauty and the Beast.)) "Thanks for the help, bud." She grinned at the candle.

"Don't worry about it. Be my guest!" He hopped back to the Beast's table.

Donald ran over and hit Sora on the head. "Quit causing trouble Sora!" Donald yelled.

"This show was brought to you by Thieves be Gone!" The mic yelled. "Burglars burgling? Thieves Thieving? Robbers robbing? Fear not! Thieves be gone is the solution for all problems! Sleep tight at night, knowing all your valuables will be there in the morning! Warning: Thieves be Gone doesn't work on magical thieves or the King of Bandits."

"See you all again later!" Mickey waved to the audience.

* * *

Thank you:

Saint Tail for Saint Tail and Asuka Jr.

DNAngel for Satoshi and of course, the Phantom Thief Dark.

Jing, King of Bandits for Jing and Kir

Moogle Girl for the villains trapped in a room prank even if it was changed slightly.

KHK for the picking joke. (AKA, eenie, meenie, minie, I AIN'T GOIN!)

AnimeDutchess for the pudding prank, of course, I changed it a little... Sorry 'bout that.

One Winged Angel Sami for suggesting DNAngel, even though I was plotting it anyway.

KH Fan for the incident with Guardian, the bugs, and Hades.

Hurkydoesntknow for giving me song lyrics. She said they were from a band called System of a Down.

OK! If anyone can give me lyrics to a funny song Hurky can sing, I'll ask Hurky and see if she agrees with the song choice. Another thing: soon I'll have 300 reviews for this story, and if you could give me a joke dealing with that (Example: "Over 300 been served"), it could end up in the description of the story! Also, "This show is brought to you buy..." would be another thing that would work. After all, they do that in the show all the time. I've been watching it for ideas. I also realized that Goofy is a waiter, and not a cook, like I said in the first chapter. My mistake!

I'm going to be on vacation for the next week, and therefore, unable to write. Please be patient for the next update. Later everyone! (PS, please type 123 at the end of your messages for this chapter. I wanna see how many people actually read the end.)


	21. Hero's Night

Hello! This story is getting ridiculously long... Oh! BTW, a friend of mine has taken interest in this story and would like to turn it into a Flash Movie! The winner of the little caption contest thing was... (waiting for drum roll, but it doesn't come) Gotta do **_EVERYTHING_** myself. (plays with radio) Matrix music... (plays with radio) Ai Wo Koete from Suikoden III... (plays with radio) Hikari, the Japanese KH theme. Good enough. The winner is: TenchiTenryou38 for his saying "Kingdom Hearts Meets House of Mouse: Making over 300 people laugh, one chapter at a time" because he's the only person who ENTERED! Anywho, review corner.

**KumiAkitsuri548548: Glad you liked the chappy. You didn't read the note at the bottom, did you? There was no 123 at the end.**

**Aoki-Chan: I can make Hurky sing that sooner or later. A lot of people gave me songs. YAY TO 123!**

**Lanablaze92: lol. Thank you for the complement! YAY 123!**

**Kingdom Alchemist: Glad you liked the fic. You forgot 123.**

**Shale 101: Yes, Sora's an idiot. He's naturally an idiot. We all remember the game. YAY 123!**

**KH Fan: I like that prank actually... Thanks for the idea! I'd never have thought of it! YAY 123!**

**GMGirl: Someone besides me has actually heard of Saint Tail. I'm shocked! Thank you for the flower petals AND the 123!**

**Neros Urameshi: There's such a thing as too much humor? I didn't know that. That's a lot of ways to say goodbye... YAY 123!**

**KatzMeow: Glad you loved the fic. You forgot the 123.**

**Tsukiryoushi: Ooo! PANCAKE SONG! Thanks for the mic idea! YAY 123!**

**Jupiter-Lightening: All right. Send me the song whenever. YAY 123!**

**AnimeDutchess: That's a good song! Thanks! YAY 123!**

**Moogle Girl X2: FFX will appear in this chappy. Don't worry. Thanks for the song! YAY 123!**

**Fairy Godmoose: Guinea Pig Way...? What song. PERFECT! You forgot 123.**

**One Winged Angel Sami: Never seen that anime. I'll try and get a hold of it from a friend of something to see it. You forgot the 123.**

**Hikaranko: Naruto! Of course! Why didn't I think of that? (Riku: Because you're stupid.) Quiet Riku. YAY 123!**

**Shirozora: I know it's random. That's the point. You forgot the 123.**

**TenchiTenryou38: Congratulations on winning the thing! It's up as we speak! YAY 123!**

**KHK and Co.: How many times have you reviewed my fic? (Riku: An average of 10 times per chapter since he's anonymous.) Anywho, thanks for the laughs! I'll use the prank eventually. YAY 123!**

**Blu Rose: Sorry, I don't know beans about FFX-2... You forgot the 123.**

**SapphireRoseKitsune: Glad you liked Dark and Saint Tail. YAY 123!**

**Timothy White/IceKirby2000: I don't do every prank I get, or do them the exact way people send them. I know it's you with the signed review. You forgot the 123 in BOTH.**

**Dr.Dude: I know it's crazy. That's the point. You forgot the 123.**

**K: Er... Review what? Glad you like the story. You forgot the 123.**

**Ranko Urameshi: I'm getting sick of you bothering me. You didn't think that "baka" comment would reach me? You are the second rudest reviewer I've ever had! (The last one said I stole my idea, so...) Please don't insult me or my fics anymore! I already have a writing self-esteem of practically zero! A rock has more than I do, and it can't even hold a pencil or type! If you have nothing nice to say AT ALL, then don't review! They say on the main page that EVERYONE HERE IS AN ASPIRING AUTHOR, SO YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO INSULT ME SO MUCH! You also have made fun of my friends, and they're the only people who actually keep me from just deleting this account and leaving the site forever. Plus, I am a grammar nut! I just don't care about some rules when writing on Fanfiction! I may be a horrible speller, but most of the things are caught by my spell check, and the things that aren't, they still know what I mean. You didn't even type the 123 at the end! (is very irritated)**

**PistessgurlYuna2005: Glad you like the story, unlike a certain flamer I know. (glares at Ranko Urameshi)**

Well, that's it for this review corner. (is still very mad)

* * *

Sora was watching closely as everyone walked into the House of Mouse. He hadn't seen a single villain walk into the place. "WHERE ARE ALL THE BADGUYS!" 

Riku sighed and walked over. "Didn't you read the memo everyone got from Mickey?"

"Uh... No?"

By this time, Haru had heard the conversation. "Man what an idiot! It's Hero's Night! Heroes only!"

Hercules walked in. "Hey! If it isn't Sora."

"I didn't think you'd be coming!" Donald waddled over to say hi too.

"Yeah, and I'm here too!" Phil said from behind him.

Haru just stared, and shook his head. "It's a little goat man... Whatever." He walked away. He had more to worry about. Namine was coming back today, and he had to pluck up the courage to ask her out! He knew only one person who could help: Max! He ran off in the direction of the parking lot.

After Sora got reacquainted with Hercules, and introduced him to Hurky, he concentrated on what he needed to. _'WHO CAN I PRANK IF THEY'RE ALL GOOD GUYS!'_

A boy with a green hat that was stranger than even Sora's huge shoes walked in. "Um... I'm looking for Princess Zelda..." He said, looking around the House of Mouse, confused. ((No, I'm not making fun of his mute problem today.))

"Oh yes, Princess Zelda is at table 10," said Dairy, filing her nails. "Take him to her, will ya Haru? Thanks."

"I'M SORA! Get your people straight, will you Daisy!" Sora shouted.

"Whateva Kairi," Daisy pulled out a magazine. "Just take him to the table."

The KH FF crew walked in too. "Hey Sora, you get a gender change without tellin' us first?" joked Yuffie.

While Sora turned bright red out of anger, Squall hit Yuffie on the head. "Here, entertain yourself," he said, handing her a glowing sphere.

"MATERIA!" Yuffie said happily, hugging the orb. "I need something to test this on!" She saw Sepheroth standing outside the House of Mouse. "You'll do!" She blasted him with an Ultima Spell. "Yahoo!"

Sepheroth saw the spell, put up a shield, and walked away sighing. "Why must I deal with idiots?"

Cloud grabbed Yuffie's shoulder. "Come on. We have to get to our seats."

Yuffie followed, still staring into the glowing crystal ball.

A random blue blur rushed into the House. "Good! We aren't late! Hurry up, you slow pokes!"

Chris, Knuckles, Shadow, Amy, Tails, Cream, and Cheese followed him inside. "Must you go so fast Sonic? The X Tornado can't keep up with you!" Tails complained.

Riku showed the 'animals' to their seats.

* * *

Zelda smiled at Link when Sora got him to the right table. Turns out, Daisy had told them the wrong table. "What took you so long?" 

"Well... You see... It's kind of complicated..." Link answered.

_**Flashback**_

"Hi there! May I park your... horse?" said Max, realized Link was riding Epona.

"If there's a stable..." Link had responded.

"Of course there's a stable! We get cowboys all the time!" Max took Epona's reins.

"I'm the Hero of Time, not a Cowboy," muttered Link.

"Sure, Mr. Cowboy!"

"Max!" Haru ran out into the parking lot, startling Epona, who bucked off Link. "Sorry!" He said to Link, and then turned back to Max. "Namine's coming back, and I need to do something nice for her!"

Max calmed Epona down. "This is an emergency! To the GF Plotting Cave!" He ran off toward the basement of the House of Mouse with Haru on his heels.

Link just stood there, confused. "Wait... Where should I put Epona...?"

_**End Flashback**_

"I ended up wandering around that parking lot for Din knows how long!" sighed Link.

Sora had to stop himself from laughing.

"Sora!" cried a voice.

"Eh, what's happenin', Man," said another.

Sora turned to see Wakka and Tidus running up to him.

"Guess what!" Tidus said. "I met a famous blitzball player, and he has the same name as me! Wakka is named after one too!"

"Er... Great?" said Sora. He didn't know what to say. Tidus and Wakka had been into blitzball for a long time, but discovering they had the same name as blitzball people would make them estatic for months.

"Ay! It's them, yah?" Wakka pointed at 2 people, and what was scary was that they looked just like Sora's 2 friends.

Riku was leading them toward a huge table, since there were 7 people.

"Come on! Gramps worked hard to get us a table! We should at least enjoy ourselves!" said the girl with blonde hair and green eyes.

"Rikku..." Lulu sighed. "I'm not one to 'enjoy myself' as you put it. This place is strange."

"Wait, your name's Rikku? Mine's Riku!" Riku said, shocked. ((If you were wondering about this joke, both Rikku and Riku are pronounced the same way, so basically, Riku thinks him and Rikku have the same name.))

Tidus and Wakka joined their look-alike's group and they all started eating fish.

* * *

A bunch of people in weird clothes showed up; two even had blue hair! "Are you sure this is the right place?" Sofia, the girl with the brown hair, asked. 

"Of course it is," said Cliff, the tall muscular man with blonde hair. "Have my hunches ever been wrong before?" He had rings tattooed around his neck.

"What about that time you flew us into an asteroid field because of a 'hunch'?" said Mirage, a woman with blonde hair in a braid.

"I can't believe you crashed the ship, Cliff," said Maria, the girl with long blue hair. "Where'd you learn to fly!"

"I thought I heard the fool say something when we fell into orbit," said Albel, the man with long black hair with blonde highlights, in a cold voice. He nodded to Fayt.

"Really? What did you say?" asked Peppita, the girl with short silver blonde hair in pigtails, and Roger, the boy with a strange helmet and a raccoon tail in unison.

"Er..." Fayt, the boy with blue hair, muttered. "I said being around Cliff is as safe as a turtle in its shell, falling into orbit."

"Hey! I seem to recall you saying that before, kid!" Cliff said, annoyed.

"Well Cliff, I can see where he'd get the idea," said Nel, with short crimson hair.

"Hey, we're looking for a girl named Selena," said Maria, ignoring the argument ensuing behind her. "She works here, we heard."

"CLIFF-SAMA!" Selena randomly jumped onto Cliff's back. "Mirage-sama! Maria-chan! What's up everyone?"

"Oh, there you are," Mirage said, smiling. "Cliff trashed our ship again. Think you can fix it?"

Varan stepped out of the backroom. "Uh... Selena? I thought we were packing and you were going to tell Riku we were going to go back home..." She saw the group of strangers. "Hello Cliff, Maria, Mirage. I foresaw your ship crashing. I'm guessing you need us to fix it again?"

After they all nodded, Varan led them to a large table. "Just enjoy the show. It will only take us a few hours to fix the ship," Selena said, smiling.

Namine walked onstage. "Hello and welcome to the House of Mouse! I'm here to introduce the first cartoon! Enjoy!"

* * *

**How to Get the Monster out of Your Closet**

**Starring Young Link and Sora **

Sora and Link were standing in front of a closet, swords drawn. Today, they'd defeat the monster in Sora's closet. "You ready?" asked Sora.

"What does this monster look like, exactly?" mumbled Link, nervously.

"It's maroon, with a bright pink stripe on it!" said Sora, dismissing the comment. "Let's role!" They ran into the closet, swinging the swords wildly. In the end, they walked out, holding a destroyed sweater.

"That thing **_IS_** scary..." They said in unison.

* * *

After a ton of applause, Hurky ran on stage with her guitar. "Cruella DeVille! Cruella DeVille! If she doesn't scare you, know evil thing will!" Everyone in the audience, including the 101 dalmations died laughing. "It's nice to not have evil guys making fun of me! You love me! You really love me!" Hurky shouted. 

"Boo! Boo! Terrible!" Ganondorf walked into the room. "I am the great Ganon! LORD OF ALL EVIL! KING OF DARKNESS! AND I HAVE CRASHED THIS PARTY!"

Sora just stared at the moron. "Hey! Ganondork! Title of King of Stupidity is already taken by Ansem!"

Ganondorf glared at Sora. "A wise guy, huh?" He started to cast a spell.

Sora just grinned and pulled a cord. "Bye bye."

Ganondorf looked down, and fell into a trapdoor, where he was eaten by the killer crabby patties. ((you really thought they were gone? Yeah right!))

Spongebob saw Sora and ran over. "Hey! I got some bubble gum for you!"

Sora saw the label that said 'exploding gum' on it and sighed. _'What kind of amateur leaves the label on...?' _He thought. "Sure... Uh... Thanks." About five seconds later, he asked. "Squarepants! Want some gum?"

"Sure!" Spongebob ate it, and the force pushed him back into the trapdoor too.

Everyone collapsed in fits of laughter. "Man! What an idiot!" Sonic and Shadow said at once.

"I know! What kind of person falls for his own prank five seconds **_AFTER_** he tried to pull it!" Knuckles laughed.

"OK! We have one more cartoon for you all!" Haru said, finally leaving the GF Plotting Cave.

* * *

**NBA Smash!**

**Starring Sora and Ansem**

"Yo! Ansem! I challenge you to a NBA game!" Sora shouted at Ansem.

"Bring it on, Foo'!" Ansem answered.

"Why are we talking like this?" Sora asked.

"No idea," answered Ansem.

"Oh well!" Sora pulled out a basketball and the Sora scored first.

Ansem got mad and threw a spell at Sora. Sora hit the spell back, missed, and hit the basketball hoop. He then swung his sword at Ansem, missing.

After an hour of fighting, the entire court was destroyed. The NBA players came and all of them said, "The heck happened here, ya foo's?"

"Uh... He did it!" Sora pointed at Ansem and ran away.

* * *

"That's all for today!" Riku said, with a tone of happy sighing from the fangirls, who didn't realize Riku was unhappy because Selena was leaving. 

"This show was brought to you by 'Sora's Book of Pranks!" said the microphone. "Annoy your friends with this excellent book! Warning, some pain for you or your friends might be involved."

"See you all next time!" called Mickey.

* * *

I'd like to thank: 

Legend of Zelda people for Link, Zelda, and Ganondork!

Final Fantasy for Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Sepheroth, Squall, Tidus, and Wakka!

Sonic X for Sonic and friends.

Star Ocean for Fayt, Sofia, Peppita, Cliff, Nel, Roger, Maria, Mirage, and my bestest buddy Albel!

Harpy Link452 for suggesting LoZ, Sonic X, and FF, and for the Cartoon "How to Get the Monster out of Your Closet" (PS, I saw the episode of House of Mouse with the painting things. You're right; Sora should have been in it.)

Ravenf6 for the Cruella DeVille song. I changed it from Riku to Hurky though

Stariray for mentioning about FFX characters and the odd conversation between KH Riku and FFX Rikku. Never woulda thought of that (well, I woulda, but might not have used it)

Neros Urameshi for suggesting Sonic.

Return-of-Skeledude12 for suggesting using TV shows. Turns out, Sonic was on Disney at one point, so I kinda have to mention you for saying something. I looked into it when you mentioned that.

Dr. Dude: For mentioning Sonic X.

TenchiTenryou38 for giving me the cartoon idea with the NBA basketball thingie between Sora and Ansem. (No, I hadn't forgotten)

KHK and Co. for suggesting LoZ. I also stole the trapdoor joke. LOL.

One Time Reviewer for suggesting Star Ocean: Till the Ends of Time. I love that game, and still have yet to beat it... Sorry if I get something wrong.

Fairy Godmoose for suggesting FFX. You get your FFX fixation now.

Moogle Girl X2 for mentioning FFX in her review.

Timothy White for the prank with the exploding bubble bum, even though I changed it.

Looking back on it, a lot of people wanted Final Fantasy X, Sonic X, and Legend of Zelda... Well, I hope you like the super long chappy. I checked on my word processor, and it said the entire fic combined was 64 pages. Word Count for this chappy is 2810.


	22. Happy Thanksgiving

Hello, and welcome to the Thanksgiving Special of House of Mouse. I couldn't put it up because my computer, AKA, Spawn of Evil, wouldn't let me access the internet, use the Word Processor, look at my pictures, play CDs off of it, and just about everything else the computer could do. So sorry it took so long, but please bear with me on the long time between updates because my compy has no fixing in site. As for getting a new one for Christmas... Not gonna happen. I have a new Word Program too, that messes up all the typing because of the evil known as Auto Format (tries to tell me "Sora" should be "Sore" and takes the liberty of changing it for me...). Now I have to turn off half of the Auto Correct tools and re-add half of my dictionary (it's Riku, not Ryan!).

**Neros Urameshi: The requests are duly noted. I just gotta remember to use them eventually... Not to hard, considering I save everything. Glad you liked the Sonic appearance.**

**Fairy Godmoose: I was kinda shocked with how long the fic was, actually. Glad you liked the FFX appearance.**

**KumiAkisuri548548: Please no swearing. I updated.**

**KH Fan: You spammed, you know. Thanks for the prank.**

**Scorch the Hedgehog: I hated Chris too, actually... I just put him in because people asked "Sonic X", and that would be the only thing that would make it that... I've heard of Final Fantasy Unlimited, but have never seen it. I want to though...**

**Zelda-Lover: Well, the penname change lasted a long time. It's back to the way it was again. I know this thing is Mary-Sueish, but it doesn't really matter. As long as people read it, I will update, or until I get sick of this fic all together. I wonder if you can go above 99 chapters... Oh, and about that request, I have used my .hack fic characters before in a way earlier chapter.**

**Aoki-chan: BIRTHDAY CAKE! Wait… (looks at fic's published date) Ack! I missed the anniversary because of compy trouble! Mind if I multiply the cake with my magic potion (pulls out bottle) and give it to everyone? Thanks!**

**Kikofreako: I don't want to block anonymous reviews because some of my buddies don't have an account for one reason or another. I'm not going to make Spongebob appear anymore because of the controversy I caused with that. Anywho, thanks for the suggestion!**

**AngelGirlMia: Thanks for the prank idea! I've honestly never seen that episode. I try to avoid Spongebob whenever possible...**

**AnimeDutchess: I meant to update sooner, but I had compy trouble like I said before.**

**Thesrazrbladekisses: I updated!**

**One Winged Angel Sami: lol. It's ok. Anywho, what's Star Ocean 1 and 2? I've never played them (has been after them for almost a year)**

**PristessGirlYuna2005: Sorry, not taking original characters. If you want to appear in a fic, read my .hack fics and be an evil character. I need bad guys... If you don't want to be evil... Well... Don't know what to tell you actually...**

**TenchiTenryou38: Really? You were joking?**

**Ravenf6: I LOVE TONBERRIES!**

**Absh: How to win a girl... Good idea! Has that been sent before... (honestly doesn't remember)**

**Hurkydoesntknow: Uh... I think Ranko's a girl, actually...**

**Kingdom Alchemist: The 123 was at the end of one of my chapters. I wanted to see who actually read the notes at the end. And about the FullMetal Alchemist thing... Ed and Al appeared in 2 chapters. I don't remember which ones though...**

**Ranko Urameshi: Um... Just a suggestion, but I think you've dug yourself a pretty deep hole among the people who read and like my fic the way it was. It's not really my fault that my spell checker is terrible and that my bro never tells me how to spell some of the names the right way. I'm sorry, but I like my fic the way it is, and a lot of other people do too. Also, I've read your fics, and mine manage to keep up with you. If anything, they're better than the average 14 year-old who writes for fun. It's possible to write without a Beta. I've managed to for a whole year, so it's quite realistic. I use my brother, my computer, my friends, and many others to read through, and if they don't catch something after going through 5 people atl least, then you have no real right to criticize. I am sorry that I'm a 14 year-old and probably wasting my time taking an extra 10 minutes to make sure nothing in this response is offensive to you and trying to make sure no swearing or other things that show my growing irritation with you get through, so please stop being ill-mannered toward me and my writing. Goodbye.**

**Haphazardous Inspiration: Thank you for standing up for me. I really appreciate it. I can't really express in type how happy I am about someone liking my fic enough to stand up for it. Thank you.**

**KHK and Co.: All I can say is the same thing I said to Haphazardous. Thank you so much. You too guys! (is talking to the other characters)**

**Krystal: I would like to burn that sweater actually... I have a friend named Krystal at school. You wouldn't happen to be her, are you?**

**Lanablaze92: Halloween's over now, sadly. That was a good idea actually. (Stores it on hard drive) I'll use it sometime!**

**Dr. Dude: I'll see what I can do about Sly Cooper. I've honestly never played the games.**

**Fluffysnowgirl: I love Naruto and Inuyasha and they'll appear soon. Wait... I think Inu has…**

**Darkheart Orion: Please don't swear. It only proves that this fic is a bit immature and that the readers are the same way (she hasn't said it, but acts like I'm childish, and I can guess that's what she thinks too). Thank you for the prank idea.**

**IwuvKingdomHeartsVewyMuch: I really should put more cartoons in. If you have any ideas for them, please tell me! Thank you!**

**Dragons Ark: I might. FMA had an encore, after all.**

**KHK: YOU GOT AN ACCOUNT! (is in shock) Yes! Nice way to piggy back on an idea! Thanks!**

**Sleep all night rock all day: I've never even heard of the Bouncer for PS2. I'll look into that. There are a lot of Sora, Kairi, and Riku lookalikes. That, or they look like a lot of other characters...**

What most people don't realize is that I'm practically in tears with happiness about how people are willing to stand up to flamers for this fic. Anywho, I will no longer reply with the chapter, but list the people whom reviewed last chapter (everyone likes mentions, no?) and reply to them using the new feature, however that works. I know this is very late, but the compy gave me trouble. Now, compliments of Aoki-chan, let's all have that cake! Mickey and the others helped out with it too! Well, here's the update that almost wasn't!

* * *

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Sora shouted, pulling out a pumpkin pie the same size as him and Riku standing on each other's shoulders. "I made it myself!" With a harsh look from Kairi, he added, "with Kairi's help, of course."

"That means only half is edible," commented Riku.

"Hey!"

"Where'd you get that big of a pumpkin for that pie?" asked Kairi.

"I found it in the parking lot, why?" Sora grinned.

"Sora! Sora!" yelled Donald. "We have a problem!"

"What's that?" asked Haru. "Forgot to give Riku's fangirls their rabies shots again?"

"Not funny," growled our irritated white-haired Bishie.

Mickey joined his panic-stricken duck friend. "No, it's worse than that, I'm afraid. We have a lot of guests coming, and not enough people serving."

"I heard of someone," Namine smiled. "His name's O'aka, and he has a bunch of Tonberries to work for him."

"That would help! I'll look them up in the yellow pages!" Minnie bustled off to find the phone book.

At that moment, a priest and a couple other suspicious looking characters entered the House of Mouse following Max. Max was confused, while the others were laughing. "So, your jeep is that little thing?"

Hakuryu flapped his wings threateningly, as if to say he wasn't tiny.

Sora stood up. "I can take it from here, Max."

Max saw Sora's huge pumpkin pie. "You weren't the one who stole Cinderella's ride, are you?"

"You mean that giant pumpkin in the pumpkin in the lot was a coach? Whoops…" Sora said, obviously not meaning he was sorry. He had a huge pie now! Like he'd give that up. He led the good ol' Sanzo Party to a table. "Now, what d'you want to eat?"

"That cute chic over is the cook, right?" asked Gojyo.

"You realize she's my girlfriend," lied Sora.

"Sorry kid," said Sanzo, hitting the kappa in the head with a baka fan. "Please ignore our friend here."

"I WANT FOOD! LOTS AND LOTS OF FOOD!" moaned Goku, Ame's favorite little monkey. ((If you don't get the "Ame's favorite little monkey" joke, read "Games Do Come True"))

"Yes," said Hakkai, "please bring us five of everything on the menu, including some drinks."

"I don't think they serve the kind of drinks we want here," muttered Gojyo, rubbing his head.

"I'll see what I can do," said Sora, turning to leave. "Kairi! Five of everything on the menu."

"What? How many tables did you get orders for exactly?" Kairi asked, turning on the stove.

"One. Those guys are some weirdest people we've ever seen since the Full Metal Alchemist and Wizard Howl showed up and had a fight." Remembering what they all did to Gaston, Sora added, "Gojyo, the tall guy with the red hair, is a fanboy."

"Good or evil fanboy?" Kairi didn't really seem to care.

"No idea. I can't just ask, you know..."

"Then I won't trick him."

O'aka and his Tonberry crew burst into the House of Mouse. "We're here to help!" O'aka turned to his Tonberry friends. "No attacking anyone this time for small tips, got it?" He was satisfied with all of them nodding.

"Glad you could make it on such short notice," Minnie bowed to them.

"Don't worry about it! After all, we were fired from our last job because they got a bunch of actual people to serve," O'aka grinned. "Let's get to work!"

A bunch of Tonberries brought the food to the Sanzo party.

"What would you like to eat?" Namine asked the Rurouni Kenshin characters.

They all looked at each other, grinned, and yelled, "BEEF STEW!"

O'aka walked up to the Avatar cast. "What would you all like?"

"I want salad," said Katara.

"I want meat!" said Sakka.

"I'd like a few melons for Aapa and Momo, and the gut buster special for me!" Aang grinned.

"It'll be here in a second!" O'aka nodded.

"What do you mean we have to do dishes?" Nami from One Piece yelled.

"Well, it's because Luffy got too much to eat for what money we have..." Zoro answered.

"That was good..." Luffy drooled.

"Now we have to cook and clean moron!" Sanji yelled. "He really is an idiot, right Nami?"

Nami was ignoring him, which crushed poor Sanji. "Come on, let's just get this over with."

A Tonberry was tugging on the back of Sanji's shirt. "What do you need, midget?"

The Tonberry got really mad, and stabbed the great cook with his knife.

"Oh no, not again!" Donald screamed. "Curaga!" He healed Sanji to the best of his ability. "O'aka, control your friends!"

"Sorry about that!" O'aka called over from handing the Avatar his food.

"Now, for our musical guests," Mickey announced from the stage, "Puffy Ami Yumi!"

Puffy Ami Yumi (the real ones, not the crummy American show, Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi because that show isn't good at all) came on stage and rocked the entire house.

"Wow! Hey Hurky! You could get a lesson or two from those guys!" grinned Clarabelle.

Hurky, mad about her guitar ability being insulted for the 10th time that day (the other times being by Sora), ran on the stage. "All right! Here's my song! Pancakes, Pancakes, eat 'em with a fork! Pancakes, pancakes, don't be a dork!"

Everyone in the crowd rolled their eyes. "Does she have to do this **_EVERYTIME_** someone says something bad about her playing?" someone moaned.

"SHUT UP!" Hurky threw a turkey leg at the person who shouted, and it turns out it was Ansem.

Sora, in the meantime, was cooking up a prank just for our former King of Darkness. He had managed to find the hidden stash of potions Varan had left on accident. He had found a specific vile that he was very interested in. Laughing maniacally, he told one the Tonberries on duty to put it in Ansem's food.

A moment later, Ansem was farting so loudly that it made everyone in the House of Mouse, even the ones who didn't know Sora's pranking obsession, die laughing.

Sora jumped on stage and yelled "Thank you, thank you! Now enjoy this cartoon starring me, Donald, and Goofy while I try escaping the wrath known as Ansem's gas!" He ran off to the back room.

Horace, with the help of Haru, picked out a good cartoon, since it was last minute.

* * *

**How to be a Hero!**

"Have you ever wanted to be a great hero? Well, let's look at some of the greatest heroes of all time!"

Sora grinned, but the camera went to Hercules while the hostess said the name. Then, the camera changed to a group of people: a boy with blonde hair in native clothing, a woman with white hair in a knight uniform, and a mercenary with black hair and an eye patch. "Hugo, Chris, and Geddoe," said the person.

"Squall Leonheart," said the girl while Squall grinned.

"That poodle down the street, and finally, the best hero of all time," Sora was grinning, ready to except the prize, but the voice said... "RIKU!"

"What! But he was..." Sora glared daggers. "I'M THE BEST!"

"Well, you have a few fatal flaws."

"Like what?"

"Ahem, follow my rules of being counted as a hero, and you'll see!" The girl cleared her throat. "As the authoress of this, I say that you first have to have a cool saying, a motto!"

"What...? You're joking! Mine is 'As long as a friend thinks of you from time to time, then the bond between you and them can't be broken!'" ((I'm not sure if that's exactly what he says in the game. I'm not really thinking because I have a bad cold...))

"So? That sounds like something from the American Yu-Gi-Oh! The dubbed version is terrible!"

"Hey!"

"All right, next you need to form a party!"

"That's easy!" Donald ran up.

"Ahyuck!" Goofy nodded. "All for one, huh?"

"That's why you aren't a hero. Your party isn't that great. Donald gets KOed in one hit, while Goofy's attack is terrible! You're the only one who does damage!" laughed the girl.

"Hmph!" Sora turned his back on the camera from annoyance.

"Next, you need a motive! You have a good one of saving all of the worlds and finding your friends, but the evil guy Ansem needs some lessons! Even that rabid fangirl I beat away from Riku last week was eviler! I think that Fidchell is stronger than him!"

"So, you're saying that I'm not a hero! What about beating all those guys from the SFA for you?"

"... All right, you're a hero," The authoress handed a medal with Phil's picture on it to Sora. "Happy?"

After Sora nodded, Donald finished an argument with Goofy by zapping him with a spell, causing Goofy to trip into Sora, which made Sora drop his hard earned medal into the ticking crocodile's mouth. "Man! Thanks a lot guys!"

All the same, they all laughed about it.

* * *

The microphone came on and said, "Waiting services for the House of Mouse provided by O'aka and his haggling Tonberries! Serving your every need from a Phoenix pick-me-up to megalixers on the rocks! It's O'aka and his haggling Tonberries; Service to die for! Not, please be sure to leave heavy tips when being served by a Tonberry or else look for a new residence in the Underworld. Entertainment is brought to you by "Sora's Book of Pranks". The proceeds from that book were stolen from Sora to pay for a famous band to come here instead of you only having to listen to Hurky!"

"See you next time!" Mickey waved goodbye. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

* * *

Thank you:

FF for Squall, O'aka and the Tonberries.

Avatar for Aang, Sakka, Momo, Aapa, Katara.

Rurouni Kenshin for Kenshin and friends.

Saiyuki for good ol' Sanzo Party! W007!

Hugo, Chris, and Geddoe are from Suikoden III, one of the best vid games I've played.

One Piece for the One Piece crew that appeared.

Fidchell is from the .hack game Outbreak. Even if it's only a mention...

The "SFA" is "Story Flamers Anonymous" that's from my friend Hurkydoesntknow's fics. They'll appear eventually. (grin)

Dave the Barbarian for the "Pancake" song. (looks back at script) Yeah, that's what it says...

Ravenf6 for the O'aka's Tonberry Service and the "brought to you by O'aka" joke. I appreciate it.

Kikofreako for suggesting Avatar

Kh fan for suggesting a prank from Rurouni Kenshin. (AKA, the farting potion)

IwuvKingdomHeartsVewyMuch for suggesting to do a Sora, Donald, and Goofy cartoon.

WildGamer for suggesting One Piece. I knew I'd get a chance to use it eventually.

Neros Urameshi for suggesting Puffy Ami Yumi. I don't recognize the show here because Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi is a terrible excuse for a Cartoon Network show. Wait... I just mentioned it...

Lita Maxwell for suggesting the Sanzo Party! YAY!

Tsukiryoushi for suggesting the Pancake song and for the "Brought to you by Sora's book of pranks".

A lot of things just for you! One request: Please don't double request. That means, if you're one person, don't request "Prank XXX with xxx" multiple times if it's the exact same thing you've posted earlier. I save the reviews on my computer, and it's a pain in the neck finding them if they're multiples of something the same person posted. Just telling you to save my sanity. Also, if you like, you may send me pranks and cartoon ideas again. I've gone through a lot of them, so you can send me all the ones you want again. Just one rule: NO ASKING ABOUT SPONGEBOB! I seem to have created a controversy by killing him off a couple of times because of my hating of the evil sponge. See you all later!


	23. Happy Holidays 2

Hello everyone and Merry Christmas! I just reread my last Christmas Chapter and realized that it had some typos in the song (i.e., I took it from 13 Days of Christmas, my other fic, and forgot to delete some of the character comments.) but it doesn't matter, right? Anywho, as a Christmas present, I'll share all the info that I've collected for KH2, but only a couple per update! That way, I have time to get more if I run out somehow... (looks at supply) which will take a while... Here's the info for this update:

The blonde haired kid's name is Roxas, but I don't really have info on personality yet, so don't expect me to put him in yet. The beginning of the game, you will choose yet again between sword, shield, and staff. This determines how Sora will level up and what abilities he'll gain, just like the old one. When you get to play as Roxas, you will not be able to level up, but he will start out stronger than Sora. At the end, Sora will surpass the power of Roxas. That's it for this update! Thanks Hurkydoesntknow and Jupiter-Lightning!

Oh well, here's the fic and hopefully you all like it!

* * *

"I can't believe you guys dragged me here looking for a 'Twinkle'..." moaned a girl with brown hair and button hair pieces. Her name was Saga, and she was the only person who could see weird creatures called 'Season Fairies', or so she thought.

Sugar, the little snow fairy that followed her around all of the time, smiled her adorable little smile. "Well, there might be a twinkle around here!" She had pink hair and a cute white hat and dress to match.

"Besides," said Salt, "Dad took me here loads of times and they could see us here." Salt was the only guy in the crew, with brown hair and an orange and yellow outfit decorated with suns. He was a sun fairy and a little rough but still adorable.

Pepper, the wind fairy, nodded. "Yes, and they also asked us to play some music too."

Saga sighed. The people working here might be able to see the pixies, but what about the audience? She glanced around and saw dragons, witches, and the occasional talking dog. She dismissed all worries about that. "This is totally ruining my schedule..."

"Hey! How may I help you?" asked Namine.

"I want a Wafful!" Sugar cried happily.

"Ugh... She means 'waffle'. They'd all like one each," sighed Saga. "I'd like a salad with ranch dressing please."

"Of course!" Namine smiled.

"She's pretty!" Sugar said when Namine left. "Like my Mommy!"

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing our old friends Makyu, Deovi, Nolec, and Jose. "Hey everyone!" They all shouted.

Sora ran up to them first. "Good! You guys are here! Did you bring it?"

Deovi winked. "Of course! Just hit this button, and 'they' will come out."

The entire group laughed evilly. ((what're they plotting? You'll just have to read and find out! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!))

Just then, Sephiroth walked in with Ansem and Maleficent. "Don't grumble! I beat you fair and square, so you have to pay!" She said to Ansem.

Sora got a terribly awful idea and sped off in another direction. He dug up his stash of Varan's potions, pulling a pink hair potion. He also grabbed a remote-controlled shocker that he was planning on using Riku. It didn't matter. He had a good idea.

Riku walked onstage, to the excitement of all his obsessed fangirls. "Here's the first cartoon people!"

* * *

**How to Create a Likeable Gummi Ship**Starring Von Drake and Geppetto 

"Hello and welcome to my laboratory!" The nutty professor shouted. "With me today is Geppetto, a genius with the mysterious Gummi Ship!"

"I'm not that good," Geppetto said, embarrassed.

"So, what can you tell us about Gummis?"

"Well, different blocks do different things. Also, different versions have special effects."

"Oooo! Like what?" Von Drake asked, pulling out some plans that Geppetto brought.

"Well, you'll just have to find out yourself. You can get all kinds of designs by just talking to me or to others among Traverse Town," Geppetto nodded.

"Amazing! Just amazing!"

"Uh, doctor? Times up!" called a cameraman.

"Oh well, come next time when I show you how to make a car go back in time!" Von Drake waved goodbye.

* * *

"What is a Gummi Ship?" asked Starfire, confused.

"Hmmm... That's a good question Star..." Robin nodded.

"I've heard of them, but they're hard to get supplies for," said Cyborg calmly.

"They have them on Azerath, but I've never actually ridden in one," Raven said, drinking her unsweetened coffee. ((It was all I could think of that Raven would drink.))

"Dude! I'm **_SO_** much cooler than some rocket ship we've never heard of!" Beast Boy shouted, turning into a squid, then a rabbit, then that cute little kitty cat with the big eyes. Like usual, no one was paying attention to him except Starfire, who was hugging him because of being a cat.

"I'd like to order a cake," said Sephiroth.

"It's his birthday," said Ansem. "I'd like a steak."

"All right," Haru walked away. "Kairi! Here's the order!"

"Thanks!" Kairi said, handing it to Alton Brown, who had decided to help for the Christmas rush. They had even forced Deovi, Nolec, Makyu, and Jose to take up serving positions to help out.

Sora sneaked into the kitchen. "Hey Kairi! I need a favor!"

"Pranking Sephiroth and Ansem, huh?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, well, put this card into the cake," Sora handed her the Kuriboh card, "and this in Ansem's dinner," he passed her the shocker and pink hair potion.

"This should be hilarious."

"Oh! Make it a wedding cake with Maleficent and Sephiroth on top!" added Haru. "He'll be killed by Jafar!"

Kairi did what they told her, and handed the heavy food to them. "Careful with that, k?"

When they got it to the table, Sephiroth stared, Maleficent waited for the inevitable, and Ansem was dying of laughter.

Jafar stormed up to them and cast a spell to char Sephiroth and the cake. His ex-girlfriend and his old best friend were getting hitched! Suddenly, the Kuriboh card inside the cake activated, and with the help of Sora's Multiply, there were a thousand of them. With a couple cries of "Oh no" from Sephiroth and Jafar, they both were thrown out of the House of Mouse from the explosion.

"Nice going Sora!" Ansem laughed. "It wasn't me for once!" He ate his with food, and his hair turned pink. "What the...?"

Sora hit the button on the remote, causing Ansem to get a pink Afro. Everyone was either looking at the damage the House of Mouse received from the explosion or dying of laughter.

"You'll pay for that!" Ansem yelled, casting some spell on Sora.

"What was that supposed to do?" Sora laughed, thinking he was unharmed.

"Oh... Nothing..." said Ansem. "Banana!"

Sora burst into flame. "AH!" He yelled, running around in circles.

Donald used his terrible fire fighting skills on Sora once again, this time, even making Sora's hair not spikey-ish anymore! This repeated a couple of times with Ansem yelling Banana right after Donald put the fire out.

"Well, why we try to figure out how to fix the House of Mouse and whatever Ansem did to Sora, enjoy the cartoon!" Mickey said.

* * *

**How to Win a Girl**Starring Sora and Kairi 

Everything was black and white. The stupid narrative voice came on. "Hey Sora, you having trouble winning the heart of the girl you like this holiday season?" Sora nodded.

"Well, have you tried flowers?" When Sora nodded, the voice said, "candy?" Sora nodded again. "Well, have you tried jewelry?"

Sora turned out his pockets, revealing flies, but no Munny. "I see," said the voice. "Need something cheap, huh? Try making something!"

Sora pulled out some random materials (Fire shards, lucid shards, etc.) and set to work. What he ended up with was a big mess. "Er..." said the narrator. "How about we try the Moogle Shop, hmm?"

Sora walked over to the Moogle's place above the Accessory Shop. Sadly, he couldn't find anything that Kairi might actually like.

"What a loser!" laughed the voice. "You can't even get the girl you like a present! Oh look, here she comes now!"

Kairi smiled and handed Sora a present. Sora opened it and grinned. In it was another wrapped present, saying "To Kairi, from Sora" on the tag. Kairi knew that he'd never be able to find a good enough present, so she went and bought one for him! He handed it back and to her and gave her a big hug.

* * *

Finally, Ansem's spell wore off, and people could say banana without Sora combusting. While Sora was proud of this fact, everyone else was worrying about Sora's pranks. They seemed to be getting more violent for some reason...

"He almost destroyed the House of Mouse!" cried Daisy.

"He's a menace!" Clarabelle groaned.

"Don't say that," said Minney.

"Yeah! Remember how much help he's been?" Mickey said.

They all had a bunch of flashbacks of all the pranks Sora pulled and all collapsed in fits of laughter. "All right, but how are we gonna fix the house?" asked Donald between laughs.

"We can help!" Sugar smiled. "We know a bunch of people that would love to fix everything!" Sugar, Pepper, and Salt flew around, asking Tinkerbell, the Fairy Godmother, Merlin, and other magical people to help. They all pitched in, but somehow still couldn't fix the House of Mouse.

"What'll we do?" cried Minney.

"Ho, ho, ho! I'll help!" Santa appeared with his sack and pulled out a giant crystal orb. He smashed it, and in the bright flash, everything was fixed.

Sugar, Pepper, and Salt all fell asleep on Saga's table. "Looks like you need a different music act..." Saga sighed. "I'm sorry. I could play piano if you like."

"Of course!" Mickey said happily.

"We'll help!" the Season Fairy apprentices jumped up. Sugar pulled out a flute, Pepper a harp, and Salt grabbed a horn. They all played Hikari together, and it sounded wonderful.

Everyone applauded, until Hurky got onstage. "You thought they were good, listen to this!" Hurky pulled out her guitar and started playing an annoying song. "The bear went over the mountain, the bear went over the mountain, the bear went over the mountain," she stopped playing and said, "and guess what he saw?" She started the tune again. "He saw another mountain, he saw another mountain, he saw another mountain!" she stopped again, "and guess what he did!" She kept doing this over and over again, and then she played this awesome guitar solo and stopped, "and guess what he saw?" when everyone shouted 'another mountain' she said, "No! He saw his reflection!"

Everyone groaned. They couldn't say she was bad because she sounded really good, except for the fact the song was really annoying.

"This House of Mouse is brought to you by: Santa and his reindeer!" The Microphone. "You never know what will come out his sack, and if you pay him 200 Munny, he'll even let you ride a reindeer! He repairs, he makes presents, you name it, he does it!"

"See you all next time!" Everyone called. "Happy Holidays!"

* * *

I'd like to thank:

A Little Snow Fairy Sugar for Saga, Salt, Pepper, and Sugar.

Teen Titans for the Teen Titans.

Yu-Gi-Oh for the Kuriboh card and the Multiply card.

Darkheart Orion for suggesting the remote-activated zapper in Ansem's food.

KHK for Makyu, Deovi, Nolec, and Jose; the idea of pranking Sephiroth with Kuribohs and the wedding cake, and Jafar getting mad. Oh, he built off of Darkheart Orion's prank of zapper by saying there should be pink hair dye in Ansem's hair to give him a pink Afro. Lol.

DespairSpreader suggested the title "How to Create a Likeable Gummi Ship". (Riku: Great... You gave her the thing she liked a little too much in KH...)

Dav J for Ansem's curse on Sora. Now, if only that worked half the people I don't like...

Anime Dutchess for the "Bear Went Over the Mountain" song.

Kikofreako for suggesting Teen Titans.

Absh for suggesting making a cartoon called "How to Win a Girl".

Hurky for suggesting the appearance of my favorite Food Network person (yes, I watch that channel) ALTON BROWN!

Happy Holidays everyone! Thought I forgot about the holiday chapter, huh? Send me your prank, song, and cartoon ideas! Thanks! Later everyone!


	24. Disguise Night

Hello once again everyone! It's been a long time since the last update, right? Well, here's the next one! Oh, and about the recent release of KH2... I've beaten it, and I'd like to say that Namine and Roxas, as far as this fic is concerned, are their own people and not Nobodies. There you go. Anywho, here's the chapter!

Mickey jumped onstage wearing the Organization XIII coat he'd stolen from them. "Welcome to Disguise Night, everyone!" Mickey called. The crowd cheered. "We have special guest singers today, so you won't have to listen to Hurky's—Er—unique taste in music. Today, we've brought in the Gull Wings to sing a few songs for us!"

Riku was wearing his Organization Coat as well, mostly because Haru didn't have one. He knew that Haru was wearing his "evil" costume that he'd gotten from Vexen. Sora was wearing his Halloween Town costume. Kairi looked cute in her pirate costume she wore for the school musical. Namine just borrowed some of Kairi's clothes.

"Riku!" called Daisy. "I think there's someone you'd like to see here!"

Riku rolled his eyes. If it was one more fangirl wearing a costume that made them look like Selena, he'd scream and yank out his hair. He trudged over unhappily. Maybe it was Ansem and he could take his anger out on him. No, there was Ansem sitting at a far away table with Namine serving him.

He reached the front desk and his jaw dropped. There, standing right in front of him, was Selena. She was talking to Daisy animatedly, as if she had never left the House of Mouse. Varan was standing next to her, looking forlorn and lost, just like normal.

She set her gorgeous blue eyes on him, and he felt like his heart would stop. "Selena! You're back!"  
Selena was wearing a purple dress with cat ears as her "disguise" for disguise night, while Varan was standing next to her in her usual witch robes, but they'd gone pink. Her smile brightened even more when she knew he recognized her. She'd turned herself slightly older with her transformation powers. "I hope you don't mind I've brought 13 of my friends."

Riku looked beyond her to see 12 people in black raincoats and one in a red robe. He recognized the red garbed man with the yellow eyes and long hair and beard to match as DiZ, better known as Ansem the Wise. He could understand him being Selena's friend, but what was the Organization XIII doing there!

At his blank look, Selena smiled. "Oh, don't worry. They're not evil. I wouldn't let Xemnas come because of his evil problem." She waved her hand, dismissing the idea.

"Hey, Riku!" said one in a mocking voice. He lowered his hood to reveal long, spiky red hair. His blue eyes were awfully warm and inviting for a Nobody, though... "Where's Sora? I'd like to say 'Hi'". Axel peered around the lobby, as if expecting Sora to jump out from some random corner.

Vexen was the next to lower his hood. His long blonde hair shimmered dangerously in the dim light of the lobby. His icy eyes wandered as well. "It doesn't matter. We'll see the boy soon enough."

"Hey! I wanna see the show!" complained a whiny girl's voice. The next lowered her hood to reveal short gold hair, but a few strands stuck out like antennae. Pitifully, Larxene lifted one foot to look at the black high-heeled shoes she wore. "My feet are killing me! Can we sit down?"

"Quit whining," said a dark voice. Marluxia lowered his hood and shook out his shoulder-length dark brown hair. "It's your fault for wearing those stupid shoes anyway, right Legolas?"

The next, Saix, lowered his hood, letting his blue hair fall in waves onto his shoulder. "Don't call me that. Do it again, and I pull that tongue out of your mouth," he growled. The scar across the bridge of his nose and his gold eyes made him look as if he really would do it, too.

"I thought we were going to the box factory!" said their slightly stupid companion. Laxaeus lowered his hood and let his brown hair spike up, making him even taller and less friendly. "I like boxes!"

"Just shut up," said a cold voice. Zexion, with his silver bangs over one eye and frozen eyes walked over to Laxaeus's side. He was obviously ready to slug him. "You know perfectly well that the box factory is miles from here."

Xigbar, with his eye patch and scars, scared the entire group with his glare, silencing them. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and was starting to gray. "Stop your bickering. We have get into the club before the show really gets going."

"I agree with Xigbar," grumbled Xaldin. His black hair was all over the place, even though it was pulled back like Xigbar's. He had untamed sideburns that gave him a scary appearance as well.

"Hey, is there an opening for a music act?" asked Demyx. He a blonde mullet that was messy. His appearance screamed in every way possible that he was a hardcore rocker.

Luxord, his poker deck in hand, started doing different tricks with his cards. "Who wants to play poker?" he inquired. He had so blonde of hair that it was almost white and a small goatee. He looked like he belonged in Vegas, with his one ear pierced and his obvious obsession with gambling.

"No way! Even Depressed Man and Sonic the Hedgehog Man know you fix your games!" said Laxaeus, slightly louder than was necessary. Whether he was trying to insult Luxord or Zexion and Axel with that sentence was unclear, but all three were thoroughly annoyed and refused to respond.

Finally, the shortest member, who had been silent until then, spoke up. He sounded a lot like Sora, and even looked like him, with his messy dark, straw-colored hair and his deep blue eyes. "Let's just sit down and get our food."

"Yeah, you're right, Roxas," Axel said with a grin. Apparently, Axel and Roxas were friends, even if they didn't like the others.

"All right, everyone!" said Ansem. "I'm starving too. Selena said you serve Sea-salt Ice Cream here..." His voice faded out as he started to reminisce about the Radiant Garden, as Hollow Bastion used to be called and his obsession with ice cream.

"Right!" said Riku. He'd remained silent while the Organization XIII had their argument. He had a good idea of who was who now, even though he'd never met half of them. "Right this way."

* * *

The Organization, Ansem, Selena, and Varan sat down at the club's largest table. Of course, Riku would need help serving, so Sora came too help (Haru refused to even greet Vexen, and Namine was afraid of Marluxia). They took the Nobodies' orders and went to the kitchen.

"Wow... This is a huge order, Sora!" Goofy said, surprised. "Y'all need the penguins to help!"

"If you could, that would be great!" Riku replied, lifting up 4 plates. He'd gotten good at carrying a bunch of plates, since his fangirls came in droves.

Hurky jumped on stage. "Hey everyone! I've got a song devoted to our good pal, Ansem!" The spotlight fell on the Ansem with long white hair. As she pointed to him, Ansem the Wise choked on his Sea-Salt Ice Cream bar. "After all, our good friend Mr. Ansem has a stuffed Moogle like good ol' Hades!" A spotlight came on Hades as well. "Enjoy!

"Kupo, Kupo, Kupo-po-po!" she sang. "Kupo, Kupo, Kupo-po-po! Kupo, Kupo, Kupo-po-po! Kupo, Kupo, Kupo-po-po! Kupo, Kupo, Kupo-po-po! Kupo, Kupo, Kupo-po-po!" Goofy jumped on for the final line, "Kupo, Kupo, Kupo-A-Hyuk!"

Ansem hailed Mickey over. "Friend, who was the man the girl pointed out?" he inquired. "Pretend I don't already know the answer."

"That man wanted to be called Ansem. What was his real name, then?" Mickey glanced curiously over at the other "Ansem".

"That's my former apprentice, Xehanort! Xemnas's Heartless form!"

"That's the reason I wouldn't let Xemnas come along," whispered Selena, shaking her head. "I was afraid something bad would happen if I let him near Xehanort's Heartless."

As they were talking, Sora wandered over to a group of people with headbands. The headbands all had a leaf symbol on them. "Hi, I'm Sora, and I'll be your server today."

"Sora? The one who pranks people?" questioned the boy with the yellow/orange jacket and spiky blond hair. "I have an idea for a prank! Let's do this!" He pulled a list of objects out of his pocket.

Sora skimmed the page. It was difficult to read, but he could make out that it was a scavenger hunt. "Purple strawberries, pink eggplant, red asparagus... Bonus points if you get someone to admit their deepest, darkest secret on camera? This is genius!"

The girl with pink hair sighed. "Naruto, you're an idiot! This is stupider than that time you turned into a chicken because you heard Uchimaru was afraid poultry!"

The boy with black hair sighed. "Sakura, be quiet. I'd like to enjoy this meal in peace. You too, baka," he muttered.

"I like this idea, Naruto," said Sora, assuming that was the ninja's name. "Wanna help? Pulling pranks is harder than it looks!"

"Would I ever!" Naruto grinned, slurped down what was left of his Ramen, and stood up. "Later guys!"

Mickey hopped onstage. "I have an important announcement for after this cartoon!" he cried to the audience. "But first, enjoy!"

* * *

**How to Fight**

**Starring Riku and Sora**

Sora and Riku were on the beach, in fighting position. Neither moved, for they new one wrong move would mean the end for them.

Sora charged, but got elbowed in the stomach by Riku. "You'll never beat me," bragged Riku, helping his friend up. He waved goodbye, and left.

"Tired of losing like the losing loser with bad moves, clothes, voice—"

"I get it!" Sora shouted at the air that was the narrator.

"Well, buy AJAX's How to Sword-fight kit!"

Sora agreed and whipped out Riku's old cell phone, which his friend had given him for his birthday. About three seconds after the call, a truck with AJAX written on the side zoomed by, dumped a box with the same label in front of Sora, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sora opened the package, only to find a bunch of manuals. "I don't have time for this!" he shouted. Instead of reading the pile of books, he sneaked up behind his friend while Riku was eating a burrito, and hit him hard in the back. "Ha ha! I win!"

Riku, upset that he dropped his lunch, pulled out his Way to Dawn, and slammed Sora into the ground. "Oh yeah? Take this!" He kicked him hard in the ribs, and stormed off.

* * *

Mickey came back onstage. "The announcement I'd like to make is that the man we've taken for Ansem for so long is actually a Heartless!" There were gasps in the audience as everyone turned to face the false Ansem. "He is Xehanort's Heartless, but remain calm! I repeat, DO NOT PANIC!"

Xehanort's Heartless glanced up from his food. "Seems like I've been caught. Too bad for all of you that I'm much to powerful for any of you to beat!"

Sora ran in with Naruto on his tail. "Oh yeah? I've beaten you before, and I can do it again!" He pulled out his Keyblade, and was surprised when Roxas joined him, Oathkeeper and Oblivion in hand.

"There's a simple reason," chuckled Xehanort's Heartless. "I've reunited with my other half!"

"Other half...?"

Roxas shuddered. "So that's where Xemnas disappeared to after Selena wouldn't let him join us for the club! He went to get revenge!"

Sora stared at them both like they were crazy. "What?"

Suddenly, the lights flickered, and shut off. There were screams from the customers. When the lights came back, Xehanort was gone.

Jing and Kir ran into the room. "The lights shut off! We found the culprit too!" He held up a blue pixie. "It says it's working for someone called 'Ansem'."

"He just got away!" groaned Roxas.

Sora was sprawled on the ground. All his friends crowded around, and he came to. "What happened? I remember everything went dark, and then..." He pushed himself up, but grabbed his arm in pain. "Ow!"

"Sora!" Kairi cried, helping him up off the ground. "Are you ok?"

Selena knelt down next to the two, and held Sora's arm gently in her hand. "Sora, does it hurt if I do this?" She pushed it slightly, and Sora breathed in quickly and bit his lip. "I'll take that as a yes. Is there a doctor in the house?" she called.

There was whispering, and Dr. Nick stood up, as yellow-skinned as ever. "Hi everybody! Dr. Nick here! I can help!"

There was a doomed quietness that filled the room. "Any **_REAL_** doctors in the house?" Selena corrected her first statement.

Everyone shook their heads, until Vexen joined the three. "I'm a scientist, not a doctor, but I can at least help a little." He pulled out a long, white scarf from Axel's pocket and tied it into a sling for Sora.

"You just happened to be carrying a scarf with you...?" Roxas asked, shocked. "Is that a magic pocket or something?"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"So you just happen to be carrying a scarf with you?"

"Never know when you'll need it!" Axel nodded to Sora as proof. "Got it memorized?"

Sora sighed and pulled himself up on a chair with his good hand. "Well, there goes our Scavenger Hunt, huh Naruto?"

All of the customers, including Jing and Kir, stared at Sora. "What's the prize?" asked Kir.

"Our autographs!" Rikku grinned happily at her fellow Gull Wings.

"Yep! Paine never signs them!" added Yuna.

Paine just looked coldly at the group.

Everyone ran around like chickens with their heads cut off (subtract Sasuke) to complete the useless and impossible Scavenger Hunt. The list had purple strawberries, pink eggplant, red asparagus, painting your hands blue, someone else's deepest, darkest secret, and Paine's signature.

In the end, Jing came up to the front with all of the items. He got multicolor fruits and vegies from the pixie in exchange for its freedom, and stole Saix's diary and the bill Paine had signed, since she used her credit card.

Sora opened the Diary and read, "Dear Diary, I would be terrified if people found out my deepest, darkest secret. I dress up as Legolas when no one is looking and enjoy classical music."

Saix appeared through a dark portal right behind Sora. "Want me to give you another broken arm to match the other?" he threatened, the red in his face rising all the way to his pointed ears.

Sora's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and stared helplessly at Jing and Kir.

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Jing pointed Kir at Saix. "Kir Royale!"

There was a huge explosion, and when the smoke cleared, Saix was knocked back through his dark portal and came out the other side, landing on Demyx. ((If you don't get the reference, read Windofdancingflame's fanfic, The Organization Goes Ice Skating))

Roxas walked over to Minnie. "Do you think I could work here too?" he asked sheepishly.

"Of course!" Minnie replied with a smile. "You can start as early as tomorrow night!"

Roxas cracked a grin. "Thank you! You're the best!" He gave her a hug and ran over to Axel to give his friend the news. All Minnie did in response was chuckle and go back to her scheduling like always.

The Gull Wings, after giving Jing and Kir their autographs, used their dress grids to change, and played Real Emotion for the entire crowd (in Japanese, of course!). Once the song was over, Rikku was blowing kisses exuberantly to the crowd, Yuna did her full, low, right angle bow, and Paine just turned, doing a quick wave to the crowd with the back of her hand. Yuna noticed her friend leaving and grabbed Rikku's arm and followed.

"Take it away, Mic!" Mickey called, pointing to the microphone.

"This show is brought to you by the Anti-prank union! They protect the pranked and punish the pranksters! Call the Anti-prank union today!" he announced overzealously. "Note: The SFA, Story Flamers Anonymous, has bought Anti-prank union after they went crazy last week from Sora's pranks! Now they are called the Story Flamer's Prank union! They cause mayhem!"

"See you all next time!" Mickey waved goodbye.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned castle, Xehanort walked over to Jessica with a frown. "You said it would be easy to kill Sora once I was whole. All I managed to do was fracture his arm."

"Patience, Xehanort. You're still not at full strength," she replied, brushing her long black hair calmly. As the brush ran through her hair, it was slowly lightening to a shimmering blond. "I can handle Riku, so don't worry. I know his weakness." Jessica put some blue contacts into her eyes. Turning, she looked almost exactly like Selena. She still needed to brush more of her hair to blond.

"Hmph, you all better get rid of 'em soon!" Pete grumbled. "Those stupid kids just keep making the House of Mouse even more popular!"

"Now if we could get a certain monkey off our backs," she hissed to Xehanort.

"I heard that! I'm no monkey!"

With a flick of Jessica's wrist, Pete changed from his regular form into a member of the primate family. "There, now you are."

* * *

I'd like to thank:

FFX-2 for the Gull Wings (Yuna, Paine, and Rikku)

Naruto people for the Naruto gang.

Jing: King of Bandits for Jing and Kir.

The Simpsons for Doctor Nick

Spiral for the "Magic Pocket" conversation.

Blu Rose for suggesting the Gull Wings.

Fluffysnowgirl for suggesting the Naruto gang and some chicken related gag.

Hikaranko for suggesting the Naruto cast too. She also suggested Naruto and Sora causing problems.

Aoki-Chan for suggesting to bring in Axel, though I changed how you said he should appear.

KH Fan for suggesting a game of Truth or Dare.

Dragons Ark for suggesting the return of Jing and Kir

Hurkydoesntknow for Flamers Anonymous and the "Today's show brought to you buy..." suggestion (even if I made up what it was. She said it should do with flames). She also gave me the right to use her Scavenger Hunt from her fic **Riku vs. Rep**. (the food and painting your hands blue)

My brother, Black Ryu Lord, for the idea of Paine's signature as a scavenger hunt item.

KHK for the song idea.

LeonStrife'sSpirit for suggesting to put the Organization XIII in here.

Ravenf6 for suggesting an Anti-prank union.

Khknight for helping me with the cartoon, How To Beat Your Rival In Sword Fighting for this chappy.

Windofdancingflame for letting me borrow his joke about Laxaeus and boxes, Axel and his arch nemesis water, his "elf jokes", and "Sonic the Hedgehog man" and "depressed man who needs a major hair cut" from his hilarious fanfic, "The Organization Goes Ice Skating..

Please read a person named xXzexionXx fanfic. I liked the story so far, so please read and review it!

Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Kingdom Hearts Meets House of Mouse! So you know, I am going to KEEP Sora's arm broken for the proper amount of time (6 weeks. I checked), so about 4 chapters, probably. Thank you for reading it everyone! Later!


	25. Happy Anniversary!

**Sorry it took so long to update!**

Riku: She was busy with "other fics." But now she's here to update.

**... Yeah... This is the official 3rd Anniversary, so I decided to update for it. I'm really sorry if it turns out really bad!

* * *

**

Sora yawned lazily and glanced at his broken arm. They'd gone to the doctor and they'd said it would take six weeks to heal. Joy, only two more weeks...

"_Ember! You will remember! Ember! One thing remains! Ember! Come on and say it! You will remember my name!_" wailed the punk rock star Daisy had hired against the better judgement of most of the staff at the House.

Sora noticed Riku, who was very annoyed and covering his ears. "Ember's pretty bad, huh?" Riku grumbled. "Let's make sure Mickey **_NEVER_** lets Daisy pick a musical act again."

"Excuse me! Waiter!" called a small voice. Sora stared at a person in a bright kimono with hair tied back in a bow.

"How may I help you, miss?" Sora inquired.

The girl was about to say something, but was interrupted by a girl in green with a cat backpack. The girl went to tackle the boy with orange hair a few feet away, but missed entirely and hugged Sora instead. There was an instant smokescreen, and a pig greeted Sora instead.

"Oh dear, we have a problem," said the man with dark hair in a strange outfit. "Tohru, be a dear and take Kagura to the bathroom before she turns back."

The girl in the school uniform nodded and grabbed the boar and left.

"Okay...? I'm glad I've seen weirder than that. Uh, what can I get you guys?"

They ordered fifteen meals, leaving Sora to bring them all himself.

"Let me get that," Riku said. "You can't carry anything with that broken arm."

Sora nodded and decided to wander slightly. Accidentally, he bumped into Roxas. "Watch where you're going!" the Nobody snapped. "Jeez, get back to your table and sit down instead of being a tourist!"

"That's mean, Roxas!" Naminé snapped. "If you want to go out with me, you should really stop that!" She bowed to Sora. "I'm sorry, sir."

Confused, Sora stared at her a moment. "Wha...? I work here too, you know... Did you guys hit your heads?"

It was Roxas's turn to stare. "Minney didn't say she hired anyone new..."

"Ha ha, really funny guys. Seriously, stop the practical joke."

"What joke?" Naminé tilted her head. "I don't think we've met."

Sora's eyes widened. "RIKU!!!!" he called, when he saw his silver-haired friend finish putting plates on the table of fifteen they'd taken orders from.

"What's up, Sora? I'm not helping you with your pranks," said Riku with a laugh.

Roxas gave Sora another cold look. "You know this tourist, Riku? He's getting on our nerves."

Riku blinked in confusion. Shrugging, he grabbed Sora's good arm and dragged him to the back of the House of Mouse. "Did you get those two mad or something?" he demanded.

"No!" Sora replied. "They just started acting like they didn't know who I was!" He saw Donald walking a few feet away. "Donald!"

"Who said that?" Donald looked directly at Sora. "Is this a friend of yours, Riku?"

Sora's jaw dropped. "DONALD DOESN'T RECOGNIZE ME?!?!?!?!"

"Should I?" Donald tilted his head in confusion. Taking Sora's shocked silence for an answer, the duck shrugged and walked away.

Riku: scratched his head. "I don't know what's going on here..."

Desperate, Sora ran to the kitchen. "Kairi!"

The red head looked up. "Yes?" she inquired. She must have recognized him! Or not, for then she said, "Riku? Do you know who this is?"

Sora looked pitifully at his friends. "Why is Riku the only one who knows who I am?!" he moaned.

"Sora, calm down. Kairi, are you sure you don't recognize him?" Riku mouthed, _'Say Yes!'_ to Kairi, hoping she'd get the hint.

Kairi put a hand on chin and thought. "He does seem familiar... Sora! Of course!" She laughed at herself. "I'm sorry, I must be working too hard!"

Sora glanced up. "You remember me! Don't joke like that, Kairi!" He grinned and turned.

"With that broken arm, don't bother trying to work until I come!" Riku called. He turned to Kairi. "Thank, Kai. For some reason, no one knows who the resident goofball is! He's our best friend!"

With a shake of her head, Kairi said, "I honestly can't remember him... Maybe it's Jessica's doing?"  
"But why wouldn't it affect me?" Riku inquired.

Kairi dug in her pocket and handed Riku a pink cell-phone. "Varan's number is programmed. I suggest calling her and asking."

Mickey jumped onstage. "All right, everyone! Hope you're ready for a magical cartoon!"

* * *

**How to Cast Spells**

Donald was waving his staff in Castle Oblivion, annoyed. Every time he attempted to cast something, nothing happened.

"Having trouble with your magic?" asked the announcer.

"Yeah!"

"Nephews driving you crazy for a magic show?"

"What?" There was a loud crack, and now Donald was in his backyard with Huey, Duey, and Luey ((I probably spelled those names wrong)) jumping on his back screaming for a magic show.

"Have no fear!" There was a flash of orange light, and Donald was in his Wizard costume from the beginning of Kingdom Hearts. "Welcome to Magic School, where all your spell casting needs are taught!"

"Hello!" said Von Drake, the duck.

"Oh no, not you!"

"That's right! It's me!" Von Drake said with a grin. He pulled out a control with a big red button on it and hit said button.

A helmet crashed down on Donald's head.

"This is my latest invention, the Magic Teach-o-Matic! With a flick of a switch, you instantaneously learn all of the magic there is!" He flipped a red switch on the helmet, electrocuting Donald. "See? Now you can cast spells!"

"Good thing too!" Donald snapped. "METEOR!!!!"

A bunch of rocks crashed down and pounded Von Drake. Donald simply kissed his wand and waddled off.

* * *

The audience screamed with delight. "That wasn't that funny," grumbled Von Drake from his seat.

Meanwhile, Sora was in the backroom with all of the House's staff arguing about whether they knew who he was. At last, Minnie said, "If we don't know, why don't we ask Professor Ludwig Von Drake? He knows everything?"

"Not that know-it-all!" Mickey cried, slapping his forehead. "He'll want to be paid for his service, I bet!"

Hurky shrugged. "It's time for my act anyway!" she said with a grin.

After she'd ambled on stage with her guitar, she said, "Is everyone ready to rock?" No one in the audience responded. "Ok! _Candy, candy, candy! It's so yum! Candy, candy, candy! I'll suck on a Dum-dum! Candy, candy, candy! I'll take you home! Candy, candy, vandy!_" She stopped, not knowing what to say next. "_Uh...your'e from... Rome!_"

Random people in the audience booed, and her response to this was to pull out an oversized model of the moon and throw it at the perpetrator, the alien Stitch. Sadly, she didn't throw it hard enough and it landed right in front of a girl in a Sailor Suit wearing a tiara.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Hurky ran over, grabbed the globe, and then threw it again at Stitch.

Stitch grabbed it, and bit into the side as if it were an apple. He then spun it on his finger and ate around it like he was in a cartoon ((lol)) so that only the core was left. "Chocolate!" he said with a grin at Hurky's astonished look.

"That was chocolate! GIVE IT BACK!!!!!" Hurky cried, lunging at the leftover candy. ((Sorry, Hurk. Couldn't resist.))

Haru was the one to approach Von Drake. "Excuse me, I have a question for the all-knowing Von Drake. Do you know everyone that has ever worked at the House of Mouse?"

"Of course, but why would I tell you? After all, Mickey thinks he outsmarted me that one time!" Von Drake took his glasses off and polished them. "Now go away or I'll call my Security!" He pulled out a tiny box and opened it, revealing little-but-dangerous-looking toy soldiers.

Haru quickly retreated to the safety of where everyone was spying. "I tried."

"I'll take care of this!" Sora said, rolling up the sleeve on his broken arm with his good hand. "Here's the plan!" He pulled a schematic from his pocket. "I was hoping to use this on Xehanort, but... I don't think he's coming back anytime soon."

They all set to work with the speed only seen in a cartoon.

The end result was pretty amazing. They'd left an **_EXTREMELY _**thick encyclopedia—a phonebook in disguise—in the center of a noose. When Von Drake saw the giant book, he had to go and pick it up, stepping into the noose and getting caught. He then flew around the House of Mouse, getting covered in flour, hitting the wall and ceiling, went under some at guy sitting in a chair, and finally ended up falling into a trash can full of extremely smelly garbage.

"So, will you tell us now?" Sora asked, crossing his good arm and bad arm.

"Ooh! I hate pranksters!" snapped Von Drake. "Very well. What can I tell you?"

Goofy pointed at Sora. "Do you know who this is?"

Von Drake crossed his arms. "With a prank like that, it could only be So—" he stopped. "Only... Who now?"

"This reeks of magic," said a calm voice. They all turned to see Varan. "Jessica's, to be exact. Yes."

"Varan! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Sora said with a grin. "Can you break whatever Jessica did?"

Varan looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can try." She started muttering a strange incantation and clapped her hands loudly.

Sora turned to Kairi. "Know who I am now?"

"How could I forget about you, Sora?" Kairi asked no one particularly. "I feel like such an idiot!"

With a sweet smile, Varan replied, "Riku's immune to Jessica's magic, since he's been hexed and cursed by her plenty of times. No one else here has had any real long term magic like that cast on them."

Riku tilted his head in confusion, "So, I can't be affected by any of Jessica's spells?"

"Looks like it."

Mickey looked at the clock. "Oh no! I have to end the show!" He dashed out onstage. "Thanks for watchin', everybody! Take it away, mic!"

"This show was brought to you by FMV Studios: the experts in smooth animation, 7 days a week, 24 hours a day, 60 minutes an hour, 60 seconds a minute, 10 nanoseconds a second, and—" he was cut off by Mickey yelling "See you soon!"

* * *

Special Thanks goes to

Fruits Basket for Tohru, Shigure, Kyo, and Kagura

Sailor Moon

Lilo and Stitch

Danny Phantom

Princess of Alania for suggesting Sailor Moon and Fruits Basket

Suyu (formerly Sami The Fallen Angel) for suggesting Fruits Basket

Moogle Girl X2 for Hurky's song!

Dark Blooded Angel (formerly Angelgirlmia) for the prank, which she took from Spongebob (adjusted slightly for this context).

Neros Urameshi for suggesting Lilo and Stitch and Danny Phantom

Subtle Insanity (formerly DespairSpreader) for suggesting a cartoon about how to cast spells and the "Brought to you By FMV Studios"

Roxas: Normally, I would not be as mean as I was in this fic, but sadly... People are starting to think the author is a Roxas fangirl.

Riku: Which she is in a slight manner...

**What are you guys talking about? Riku's mine! Anywho, I'm glad you read the fic. Not my best, but I knew you guys wanted an update before next millenium. Happy Birthday, House of Mouse!**

**Oh, and if you want to read something that will be updated (since I now have a minor obsession with the fic), please read Light in the Darkness. Has a bunch of gags and references, like this fic, just a little more serious and has a storyline. I still pick on stuff with it, though.**


End file.
